Quand le passé et le présent se lient
by dame-demeter
Summary: Severus, Lily attention !  .Une jeune fille se précipita vers les deux adolescents et reçut de plein fouet le sort qui leur était destiné, la laissant pour morte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose. Toute la question était quoi.
1. prologue

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ( ni même Severus sniffff) , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Petit blabla de l'auteur:** Voila c'est ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.^^.

Gros merci à **ELIALYS** qui l'a relu et corrigé !!!

* * *

_**Quand le passé et le présent se lient.**_

**PROLOGUE :**

_« Severus, Lily attention !!!!! »_

_Une jeune fille se précipita vers les deux adolescents et reçut de plein fouet le sort qui leur était destiné, la laissant pour morte. _

Severus Snape, maître et professeur de potions dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur sur son lit. Avec un sort informulé, il alluma les lumières ; et tout en se redressant sur son séant, il tenta de calmer les pulsations de son cœur.

Une fois cela fait, il se leva de sa couche et passa dans un salon chaleureux aux couleurs des Serpentards. Il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu qu'il but d'un seul trait. Il se resservit un verre, puis s'écroula plutôt qu'il ne s'assit sur un fauteuil de brocart vert qui faisait face au feu ronronnant de la cheminée.

Il passa une main aux longs et fins doigts blancs dans ses cheveux, soupira et posa sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve, au moins seize ans ; oui il avait arrêté de faire ce rêve à l'âge de 20 ans. Il reprit une gorgée de whisky, et soupira de satisfaction. Il aimait la sensation de brûlure que laissait l'alcool dans sa gorge.

Il se remémora son rêve ou plutôt son cauchemar et eut un sourire amer. Il se rappelait de l'événement comme si cela était survenu la veille, et revoyait le regard vide de son amie, sa pâleur cadavérique et surtout le tendre sourire qu'arboraient ses lèvres.

Tout comme Lily, elle n'avait pas hésité à se lier d'amitié avec lui, lui le serpentard froid et méprisant, à lui donner sa chaleur…. Et comme Lily, il l'avait perdu.

Il finit son verre et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

* * *

**Tout petit prologue qui amène en douceur l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ne va pas afin que m'amiliore.**

**Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour me lire.**

**Bien à vous.**

**dame-demeter.**


	2. Nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ( ni même Severus sniffff) , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Blabla de l'auteur : ** merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire. Un gros merci également à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Gros merci à **ELIALYS** qui l'a relu et corrigé !!!

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**Mini-Yuya : **merci pour ton commentaire. Effectivement le prologue est extrêmement court, j'espère que ce premier chapitre ( qui est plus long ^^) te plaira.

**Momo-chan : **merci momo . Quant à mon Severus, il a des longgggggggggg doigts ^^.

**Hermione090794 : ** Merci d'avoir été la première à me laisser un commentaire^^. Voici la suite ( tant attendue ?). J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : NOUVELLE RENTREE A POUDLARD.**

Voie 9 ¾, la foule d'élèves s'empressait de monter dans la locomotive fumante qui allait les mener à leur seconde demeure : Poudlard.

Le trio d'or était évidemment au rendez-vous. Après avoir dit au revoir aux Weasley et aux Granger, ils montèrent tous trois dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment vide dans lequel ils s'installèrent. Ginny, Neville et Luna les rejoignirent peu de temps après.

Bien qu'ils ne se soient vus de l'été (Harry ayant préféré être seul dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, et Hermione ayant passé ses vacances avec ses parents de peur de ne plus les revoir) personne n'entama la conversation.

Loin était le temps insouciant où ils riaient et se chamaillaient, inconscient du danger et de la guerre qui régnait alors. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ni même des adolescents, mais des adultes. Oui ils avaient dû grandir et murir bien plus vite que les autres ; après tout ils devaient sauvés le monde magique des ténèbres Lourde responsabilité lorsque l'on avait à peine dix-sept ans.

Même sans communiquer, l'esprit gens était tourné vers les souvenirs de leur année précédente. Poudlard, l'inaccessible Poudlard, avait été envahi par les Mangemorts. Ravageant l'école et tuant tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur passage, ils n'avaient pas hésité à s'en prendre à Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école et puissant sorcier.

Celui-ci n'avait dû son salut qu'à la maladresse du jeune Malfoy fraîchement enrôlé, qui avait été incapable de lancer le sortilège impardonnable sur le vieil homme ; permettant ainsi l'arrivée des Aurors, mettant en fuite les serviteurs du mage noir.

Les jeunes gens savaient qu'il y aurait des représailles. Harry se rappelait encore de la colère de Voldemort, lorsque ce dernier sut que Dumbledore était toujours en vie, sa cicatrice l'avait fait terriblement souffrir. Le jeune homme, grâce à sa connexion avec le lord, avait vu le mage noir tuer une dizaine de ses hommes afin d'apaiser sa colère. Il en frissonnait encore. Tous savaient que la bataille finale aurait bientôt lieu.

Ron avait pris Hermione dans ses bras et Ginny la main de Harry. Ces quatre là s'étaient mis en couple lors de leur sixième année. La peur de mourir du jour au lendemain les avait conforté dans leur sentiments, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensembles, profitant au maximum de la présence de l'autre. Chaque instant passé ensemble était bénit et sacré et ils se demandaient s'il y en aurait encore beaucoup.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence de plomb. S'étant tous habillés de leurs robes de sorcier, ils descendirent du train quand celui-ci s'arrêta, enfin arrivé à destination. Sur le quai, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Malfoy et sa clique.

Le directeur avait jugé plus prudent de garder Draco au sein de l'école ; son âme n'était pas encore perdue puisqu'il était dans l'incapacité de tuer. Il espérait que le jeune homme retourne dans le droit chemin ; en tout cas il préférait avoir un œil sur lui plutôt que de le savoir près du seigneur des ténèbres.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson, après leur avoir lancé des regards haineux, se détournèrent d'eux pour monter dans une des calèches mise à leur disposition. Ils furent vite imités par Harry et ses amis, qui évitèrent de regarder les sombrals que tous pouvaient désormais voir à leur grande désolation.

Le silence régnait toujours et c'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Cette dernière arborait toujours les couleurs des quatre maisons, mais des étendards noirs y avaient trouvé leur place, rappelant ainsi à chacun les personnes qui étaient parties au pays d'où l'on ne revenait pas.

Le trio d'or s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, leur regard s'attardant sur les tables des autres maisons, ainsi que sur celle des professeurs. En regardant cette dernière, Ron ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement.

« Que se passe t-il Ron ? S'enquit Hermione.

Regarde, il y a encore Snape. Bon sang quand Dumbledore comprendra t-il que sa place n'est pas ici mais à Azkaban !

Ronald, cesse de dire des bêtises, veux tu ! Le directeur a une confiance totale en Snape et nous nous devons de croire en lui. Snape est peut être méprisant, austère, haïssable et plein d'autres qualificatifs que je ne dirais pas de peur d'y passer la soirée, mais il n'en reste pas moins un membre de l'Ordre, dit la jeune fille à voix basse.

Mais Hermione…. »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de McGonagall qui accompagnait les premières années. Ceux-ci étaient à la fois effrayés et impressionnés par le décor qui s'offrait à eux. Ils regardèrent émerveillés le ciel magique de la Grande Salle. Celui-ci était étoilé, avec une superbe lune. Les chandelles flottaient et bon nombre de fantômes virevoltaient dans la pièce. S'arrêtant devant le tabouret sur lequel reposait le choixpeau, le professeur de métamorphose attendit que ce dernier entame sa chanson, ce qui ne tarda guère.

Habitués à cela et sachant pertinemment ce que le choixpeau allait dire, à savoir qu'il était extrêmement important d'avoir une bonne entente entre les différentes maisons, les élèves de la seconde à la septième année ne prirent pas la peine d'écouter.

Pourtant, un passage retint toute leur attention, les laissant à la fois stupéfaits et choqués. En effet, il chanta :

« Un amour profond,

Entre serpent et griffon,

Naîtra,

Amour qui permettra,

De lier dans un même combat,

Les deux maisons rivales. »

Ayant fini, il se tut. Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard se regardèrent. Le choixpeau délirait ou avait trop abusé de la bierreaubeurre (si tenté qu'un chapeau puisse boire), il suffisait de voir les deux clans pour comprendre. Si un regard pouvait avadakadrévriser, sûr qu'il y aurait peu voire pas de survivant au sein des deux maisons.

Passer sa surprise et pour dissiper le gêne que cette annonce avait produite,Minerva McGonagall commença à appeler les noms des nouveaux élèves. Quatre furent répartis à Serdaigle, sept à Poufsouffle, trois à Gryffondor et deux à Serpentard.

Une fois la répartition terminée, Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise. L'homme à la longue barde blanche était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier violine. Bien qu'il soit toujours charismatique, ses yeux qui à l'époque n'étaient que malice et gaieté avaient perdu de leur éclat pour faire place à une once de dureté.

« Chers élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que chacun se lève et observe une minute de silence afin de rendre hommage à tous ceux qui sont tombés l'année dernière. »

Montrant l'exemple, les professeurs se levèrent, vite imités par les élèves, bien que les Serpentard aient du mal à suivre. Un regard noir de leur directeur de maison les incita à se joindre au reste de l'école. Un silence lourd et pesant s'était installé dans la Grande Salle. Même les fantômes avaient cessé de flotter et s'étaient joints à la douleur des vivants. Seuls quelques sanglots venaient le briser.

« Je vous remercie. Je tiens à vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite porte bien son nom et que par conséquent elle est toujours interdite d'accès. Avec ces temps troublés, tout élève surprit dedans se verra affligé de lourdes sanctions. Je rappelle également qu'aucuns sort et sortilège n'est autorisé dans les couloirs et que les produits des frères Weasley sont tout autant prohibés. Une liste plus complètes des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château se trouve dans le bureau de notre bien aimé concierge Monsieur Rusard, n'hésitez pas à la consulter. Une dernière chose avant de laisser la place au festin. Je vous présente Monsieur Duncan Vaucourt, qui sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (un jeune homme souriant se leva, s'inclina puis se rassit). Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Les tables s'emplirent de victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Les garçons n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à se jeter sur la nourriture tandis que la plupart des demoiselles restaient à fixer leur nouveau professeur.

Ce dernier, en effet, était un véritable Apollon. Brun avec des yeux vert eau et un teint de porcelaine, il avait une bonne musculature que ses robes de sorcier ne parvenaient pas à cacher complètement. La fossette provoquée par son sourire le rendait irrésistible. Bien que jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-trois ans, sa personne imposait le respect et était charismatique.

Les jeunes filles gloussaient en pensant que finalement les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ne seraient pas si nuls que ça cette année, surtout si ce jeune homme brun leur apprenait à se battre au corps à corps. Même Hermione était hypnotisé par lui, ce qui n'était pas au goût de tout le monde, vu la façon dont Ron mastiquait sa viande et le regard noir qu'il lançait à ce dernier.

Fichue hormone quand tu nous tiens !!!

Les élèves engloutissaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient les délicieux mets préparés par les elfes de maison. Pourtant, Harry semblait pensif et ne cessait de fixer la table des professeurs, ce que ses amis remarquèrent.

« é y a ry ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine

Ron tu es vraiment impossible, parles une fois que tu as avalé ce que tu as dans la bouche !!!!!

Oui maman, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille.

Qui y a t –il, Harry ? Reprit Hermione.

Vous ne trouvez pas que Snape est bizarre ? D'habitude, il fusille littéralement du regard tous ceux qui ont le poste qu'il convoite, et là rien, je suis sûr que si un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés passait devant lui, il ne remarquerait rien ! »

Les deux jeunes gens fixèrent à leur tour leur professeur de potion. Celui-ci avait le teint encore plus blanc qu'a l'accoutumé, ses cheveux mi-long lui tombaient devant le visage sans pour autant cacher ses deux petits yeux noirs qui semblaient complètement éteints et qui fixaient sans la voir l'assiette qu'il avait devant lui.

« Je ne vois rien d'inhabituel, toujours égal à lui même. Air hautain et détestable, visage blanc, cheveux laissant à désirer ; bref la détestable chauve-souris des cachots dans toute sa splendeur.

Ronald !!!!! Un peu de respect. Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry a raison. Bien que le professeur soit physiquement parmi nous, son esprit est à des années lumières. Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec les Mangemorts ou Voldemort ? demanda la jeune fille au Survivant.

Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas je n'ai rien ressenti d'étrange durant les vacances, ma cicatrice m'a laissé tranquille.

Ouais ben qu'il garde cet état d'esprit pendant ses cours, ça nous arrangera ! Il évitera peut être de retirer des points à gryffondor pour rien ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, excédée, mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, et Harry se permit de rire tout en secouant la tête. Puis sans plus se préoccuper de son exécrable professeur de potions, il retourna à son dîner.

Après l'hommage fait aux victimes, Severus s'était déconnecté du monde réel. Il avait vu l'arrivée des élèves et n'avait pu empêcher une grimace. « Encore une année à tenter d'infiltrer des potions dans le cerveau de ces trolls qui me servent d'élèves, » pensa t-il.

Il ne put non plus réprimer un rictus sadique de s'afficher sur son visage, se délectant par avance du nombre de point qu'il retirerait aux gryffons. Puis il s'enferma dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il ne cessait de faire le même cauchemar et cela commençait à le lasser. Toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur et était ensuite dans l'incapacité de se rendormir.

Chaque nuit, on pouvait le retrouver dans son fauteuil à se remémorer ses années en tant qu'élève de Poudlard. Il s'en voulait, de la mort de la jeune fille nommée Corisande, meilleure amie de sa bien aimée Lily, bien que cette fois-ci il n'y soit pour rien dans le décès de la jeune femme.

Pour chasser ses pensées, Severus but d'un trait son verre d'eau, reprenant ainsi contact avec la réalité.

« Tout va bien, Severus ? demanda Minerva sa voisine de table.

Cette dernière reçut pour seule réponse un grognement.

« Oh ! Si tu reprends tes bonnes habitudes ainsi que ton vocabulaire très développé, c'est que tout doit aller bien. »

Cette réplique lui valut un regard glacial de la part de son interlocuteur, auquel le professeur de métamorphose répondit par un innocent sourire. Il grogna de nouveau et reporta son attention sur son assiette, dans laquelle il prit violemment une pomme de terre qu'il mastiqua rageusement.

« Maudit Gryffondor, pensa t-il, je n'ai jamais pu les supporter !

Faux, fit une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, il y en a au moins deux que tu appréciais. »

Severus se renfrogna de plus bel, voilà que sa conscience s'y mettait ! Cependant une magnifique paire d'yeux vert émeraude et une autre de couleur miel s'imposa à lui. Oui, Lily et Corisande furent les deux seules Gryffondor et même les deux seules personnes avec qui il s'était complètement laissé allé, et en qui il avait eu une confiance absolue. Bien que cela remonte à plus de vingt ans, il se rappelait encore de leurs discussions animées, de leurs rires, de leurs disputes….

Le professeur de potion se gifla intérieurement.

« Reprends toi, Severus, ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Pitié faites que ce repas prenne fin, je n'aspire qu'à une chose : prendre un verre de whisky pur feu au calme ».

Merlin dut entendre sa prière puisque le professeur Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et en un geste demanda le silence qui se répandit aussitôt dans la grande salle.

« Bien, j'espère que ce repas a rempli suffisamment vos estomacs. Je demanderai aux préfets et préfets en chef de bien vouloir accompagner nos jeunes élèves. Vos emplois du temps vous seront donnés demain par vos directeurs de maison, les cours reprenant dès lundi.

Bonne nuit mes enfants. »

C'est dans un brouhaha indescriptible que les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir où Morphée les enleva rapidement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se réveilla comme à son habitude de bonne heure. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et alla prendre une bonne douche qui termina de la réveiller complètement.

Retournant dans sa chambre, en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller ses colocataires, elle prit son livre de runes anciennes et alla s'installer dans la salle commune des gryffons, dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

C'est ainsi que Ron et Harry la trouvèrent deux heures plus tard. Il fallut que le rouquin se mette devant elle et l'embrasse à pleine bouche pour qu'elle daigne enfin lever le nez de son livre.

« Hermione, on a pas encore repris les cours que tu as déjà pratiquement fini ton bouquin de runes, soupira le jeune homme.

Ron, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas m'y mettre à la dernière minute. Vous devriez en faire autant les garçons ! »

Ceux-ci ne préférèrent pas répondre. Ils avaient l'habitude qu'elle les sermonne depuis leur première année, alors une fois de plus ou de moins…. Ginny les rejoignit et c'est ensembles qu'ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Celle-ci était bondée. Les directeurs de maisons passaient d'un élève à un autre sous la surveillance de Dumbledore.

McGonagall se présenta devant le trio d'or et Ginny et leur distribua leur emploi du temps.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai, râla Ron.

Je suis d'accord, tous nos cours sont en commun avec ces maudits serpents, ajouta Harry en jetant un regard au directeur qui lui fit un clin d'œil assorti d'un petit sourire.

Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ce qu'a dit le choixpeau. Dumbledore espère vraiment un rapprochement entre nos deux maisons.

Ouais, c'est plus des massacres qu'il va y avoir, surtout si on doit les supporter durant tous les cours. Enfin, il y a au moins un point positif, on ne commence pas avec les potions cette année mais avec Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En espérant qu'il n'y en ait pas une qui se jette sur le prof.

On peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça Ron ?

Allons Hermione, vous étiez toutes en train de baver littéralement devant lui hier.

Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire Ronald, je….. »

Elle fut interrompue par Harry qui pouffait. Décidément entre la chanson du choixpeau, le nouveau professeur et tous les imprévus, cette nouvelle rentrée était haute en couleurs.

* * *

**Petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il faut bien poser les bases de l'histoire non ? **

**En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce qui ne vas pas ( et ce qui va aussi d'ailleurs xD), c'est en sachant ses erreurs qu'on avance.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Bien à vous.**

**dame-demeter.**


	3. Apparition

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ( ni même Severus sniffff) , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Blabla de l'auteur : ** merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire. Un gros merci également à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Gros merci à **ELIALYS** qui l'a relu et corrigé !!!

* * *

**Réponses au review:**

**momo-chan: **merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : APPARITION.**

_«- __ Tu devrais lui dire Severus »._

_Alors qu'il était penché sur son chaudron, le jeune homme se redressa et regarda sa partenaire. Celle-ci avait de très longs cheveux bruns continuellement attachés en chignon, et un teint basané qui faisait ressortir ces deux yeux couleur miel._

_« - __Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Corisande. Et fais attention à ta potion, c'est un travail de groupe je te le rappelle, et je ne tiens pas à perdre de point ou tout simplement rater à cause de la stupidité légendaire des Gryffondors, murmura le jeune homme._

_- Toujours aussi charmant ! Quant à ma potion, ne t'en fais pas, je ne rate jamais rien. Je ne suis pas la meilleure élève de notre promotion pour rien. Cela étant dit, je sais très bien que tu sais ce que j'insinue. Si tu ne dis pas à Lily que tu l'aimes, James en profitera, ce qu'il fait déjà d'ailleurs. Elle est de plus en plus attirée par lui, et moi je n'en peux plus de voir ta mine de chien battu et de supporter ta mauvaise humeur continuelle quand elle est avec lui. »_

_Cette dernière remarque lui valut de la part de son camarade un regard polaire auquel elle répondit par une moue. L'heure se terminant, Corisande alla apporter sa fiole au professeur de potion, Horace Slughorn, puis retourna à sa paillasse prendre le reste de ses affaires._

_« - __Invites la au bal d'Halloween avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit encore la jeune fille avant de sortir de la classe, laissant son ami dans le désarroi »._

_La scène changea._

_Severus était en compagnie de Lily à Prés-au-lard. La scène se déroulait à quelques jours du bal de noël qui annonçait le début des vacances._

_Les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir une conversation très animée._

_« - __Mais enfin Lily, qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? Il est arrogant et prétentieux, il surpasse même Black, dans ces domaines, c'est pour dire !_

- _Ecoutes Severus, je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu le sais, mais je te demanderai de ne pas intervenir là dedans. Que tu le veuilles ou non, James a changé et est devenu plus mature et il est …_

_- Mature, lui ?! l'interrompit le Serpentard, on ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot._

_- Ca suffit. J'irai au bal de noël avec lui, un point c'est tout. Mais j'y pense, dit soudainement la rousse avec un sourire éclatant, pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Corisande ? Elle serait ravie que tu lui proposes, j'en suis certaine, surtout qu'elle t'apprécie énormément, tu sais ». _

_Agacé, Severus détourna les yeux ; il bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Sa douce Lily allait de nouveau aller au bal avec cet abruti de Potter (à celui d'Halloween, il n'avait pas écouté les conseils de Corisande et s'en était mordu les doigts par la suite)._

_Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur la jeune femme aux yeux miel, qui était à quelques mètres d'eux en train de parler avec Rémus Lupin qui la couvait du regard. Il devait reconnaître que celle-ci n'était pas désagréable à regarder, au contraire ; de taille moyenne elle avait des formes généreuses pour une jeune femme de son âge. Mais elle n'était pas Lily. Corisande se retourna vers eux avec un éblouissant sourire._

_Soudain, un grand vacarme se fit entendre. Des sorts fusaient ça et là, blessant voire tuant tous ceux qu'ils croisaient._

_« - __Severus, Lily, attention!!! »._

_La jeune femme brune se mit à courir et donna sa vie pour sauver celles de ses amis._

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Encore une nuit de fini, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Soupirant, il regarda son réveil magique qui notait 5h15. Autant se lever, se dit-il, ce qu'il fit donc.

Le professeur de potions n'en pouvait plus et avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Voldemort reprenait ses activités et en tant que bras droit du seigneur maudit, il se devait d'assister aux réunions que son « maître » organisait et qui duraient une bonne partie de la nuit.

Rentrant et se couchant, il ne dormait que quelques heures avant que son cauchemar habituel ne le réveille.

Bien que cette fois-ci, il avait été un peu différent des autres fois. Les bals. Pffff, il serra les poings. Potter…. Même après tout ce temps, il l'exécrait toujours, la mort et les années passées n'avaient rien changé à sa hargne.

Il allait encore passer une mauvaise journée, il en était certain, et les cours ne faisaient que commencer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sept heures. Le trio se leva d'excellente humeur, et ce pour diverses raisons. Hermione était on ne peut plus heureuse de reprendre les cours, quant aux garçons, ils commençaient pour la première fois depuis sept ans par leur matière fétiche : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, où ils engloutirent leur petit déjeuner.

En regardant la table de leurs enseignants, ils virent le professeur Vaucourt qui semblait être d'excellente humeur, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son voisin de table, qui n'était autre que le professeur Snape. Toute sa personne émanait la mauvaise humeur, et son regard était encore plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumé.

Ron, Harry et Hermione plaignaient les pauvres élèves qui allaient avoir le sinistre maître des cachots dans la journée, se rappelant qu'eux même avaient cours avec lui en fin d'après midi. Certes, ils ne l'avaient pas en premier cours, mais ils n'échapperaient pas à leur professeur en cette première journée.

Ils soupirèrent ; combien Gryffondor allait il perdre de point aujourd'hui ?

Ils s'empressèrent de finir leur collation et se rendirent avec empressement à leur premier cours.

Le professeur Vaucourt était déjà dans sa salle, ils entrèrent donc et virent avec surprise que nombre d'élèves étaient déjà présents alors que le cours ne commençait que dans vingt minutes.

Inutile de dire que les premiers rangs étaient occupés par les filles de septième année, aussi bien celles de Gryffondor que celles de Serpentard.

Ils s'installèrent et attendirent patiemment que les autres arrivent. Une fois fait, le cours put enfin commencer.

« - Bien, bonjour tout le monde. Comme le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a déjà dit, je me nomme Duncan Vaucourt et serai pour cette année scolaire votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour en savoir un peu plus sur moi, sachez simplement que j'ai vingt-quatre ans et que j'ai fait toute ma scolarité à Durmstrang, où j'ai enseigné quatre ans avant de venir à Poudlard. Que se passe-t-il Miss ? dit il à l'intention de Pansy Parkinson qui gloussait.

- Oh, rien Monsieur, je pensais seulement que si vous aviez fait votre scolarité ici, vous auriez surement été chez les Serpentards.

- Effectivement c'est fort probable. Bien, fermons cette parenthèse pour aborder un sujet plus important. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que cette année est on ne peut plus importante pour vous. A la fin de l'année scolaire, vous allez passer vos ASPICS qui seront déterminants pour votre orientation et pour le choix de votre futur métier. Je ferai donc tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous ayez la meilleure formation possible dans cette matière, qui se révèle assez importante notamment si vous voulez devenir conséquent ce premier mois, nous nous intéresserons surtout à la théorie des sorts d'attaque et de défense, puis les deux mois suivants nous nous consacrerons à des révisions sur tout ce que vous avez vu durant vos six premières années. Et enfin, le reste de l'année sera consacré à l'apprentissage du combat au corps à corps.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais le combat au corps à corps est une pratique purement moldue, pourquoi en tant que sorcier nous devons….

- Quel est votre nom ? l'interrompit le professeur.

- Zabini, Monsieur, Blaise Zabini.

- Et bien, effectivement Monsieur Zabini, le corps à corps est purement moldu, sauf quant on y ajoute une arme dans laquelle toute votre magie doit passer. Dans ce genre de combat votre baguette est remplacée par votre arme ou vos poings. Vous devez déstabiliser votre adversaire. Qui plus est, comme vous serez proche de celui que vous devez combattre, ce dernier aura du mal à utiliser sa baguette, ou du moins il aura du mal à lancer un sort convenablement, ce qui sera à votre avantage. Des questions ? Oui Miss….

- Patil, Parvati Patil. Comment allons nous savoir si nous devons combattre avec des armes ou non ?

- Dans un premier temps, ce sera sans armes. Pour ceux qui se débrouilleront le mieux, je demanderais l'autorisation au directeur d'utiliser des armes blanches. En outre, il y aura une petite évaluation où je vous servirais d'adversaire afin que j'évalue votre performance et que je vous mette avec un camarade de même niveau. D'autres questions ? Non ? Bien alors ouvrez vos livres à la page cinq. »

Le reste du cours se passa dans un calme parfait.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Dans les cachots, Severus Snape s'égosillait contre les premières années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. D'habitude, il aimait cela, il aimait voir la crainte dans les yeux de ses élèves et il jubilait littéralement quand les élèves, par peur, s'écartaient pour lui laisser le passage. Mais là, ça ne l'amusait plus, il était dans une rage folle.

«- Vous êtes lamentable, MacConnel, un elfe de maison serait plus intelligent que vous ! Vous êtes pire que Londubat, c'est pour dire. Vous ne faites pas honneur à votre maison. Cinquante points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Sachez, jeune ignare, que le bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des allez tous préparer une potion de babillage, j'espère au moins que vos cervelles de troll savent ce que signifie le mot babillage ! Vous avez une heure et demie. »

Toutes les premières années mirent leur nez dans leur chaudron. Le pauvre élève qui s'était fait sermonner était blanc comme un linge et tremblait comme une feuille tout en tentant désespérément de retenir ses larmes. Il croisa le regard plus que polaire de son professeur, et plongea sa tête sur ses ingrédients, sanglotant.

Voyant tous ses élèves occupés, Severus en profita pour soupirer le plus discrètement possible. Il détestait enseigner à ces gamins sans cervelle. Son peu de patience commençait à s'effriter, et il devenait comme fou.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, le matin même, pour retourner dans ses cachots, il lui avait semblé apercevoir Lily bavardant joyeusement avec Corisande. Il avait accéléré le pas pour au final se retrouver au détour d'un couloir, en face de Miss Teigne. Etrangement les yeux de l'animal lui rappelaient ceux de Corisande.

Mal à l'aise, il contourna Miss Teigne et reprit le chemin de sa salle de classe. Arrivé près de celle-ci, il entendit des rires dont les timbres se rapprochaient de ceux des deux jeunes Gryffondors.

Il s'enferma dans sa salle de classe et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Le moindre détail le ramenait irrémédiablement à des scènes du passé, et cela le rendait malade. La culpabilité resurgissait et cela l'épuisait émotionnellement autant que physiquement.

Le pire fut en fin d'après midi, quand il fit entrer les septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Son regard croisa celui de Harry. Quand Severus le regardait, il revoyait ce salaud de Maraudeur, le fils ne pouvant physiquement renier le père. Or, cette fois-ci, ce fut l'image de Lily qui s'imposa à lui. Il resta environ cinq minutes près de la porte, immobile et perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis, sortant de sa « transe », il se tourna vers ses élèves qui le regardaient, étonnés. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient le maître des cachots ainsi.

« - Bien, inutile de vous dire que bon nombre d'entre vous n'ont pas le niveau pour passer les ASPICS de potions, et que c'est un miracle si certains d'entre vous suivent encore cette matière. Nous allons donc voir ce que les passoires qui vous servent de cerveau ont retenu durant ces six années. Interrogation, vous avez les deux heures. Il va sans dire que le moindre bruit ou le moindre geste suspect sera pénalisé par une perte de point et une semaine de retenue à récurer les chaudrons. Je parle surtout pour vous Londubat, Potter et Weasley. Commencez ! »

Les deux derniers allaient répliquer mais un regard noir de la part de Hermione ainsi que l'apparition des feuilles les en dissuadèrent.

Severus s'installa à son bureau, excédé. Bien qu'il répugnait à faire ça, ce soir il allait prendre une potion somnifère doublée d'une potion sans rêve.

Un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis la rentrée et un train-train quotidien s'était installé.

Le professeur Vaucourt était vraiment un excellent enseignant, compréhensif, passionnant, n'hésitant pas à répondre aux questions ; il passionnait ses élèves, et pourtant ce n'était que de la théorie. Ils avaient tous hâtes d'arriver à la pratique, et pour une fois, Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient d'accord.

Le professeur Snape, quant à lui, était de plus en plus maussade et se défoulait comme il pouvait. Cela atteignait de telles proportions que les professeur McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwitch étaient venus se plaindre par rapport au nombre exorbitant de points qu'il retirait à chaque cours.

Bref, une routine s'était installée, routine qui fut ébranlée face au discours de Dumbledore :

« - Chers élèves, bonjour à tous. Je profite du fait que vous soyez tous présents pour vous faire une annonce. Dans un mois sera organisé un bal pour célébrer Halloween. Une sortie à Prés-au-Lard va être organisée dans deux semaines afin que vous puissiez faire vos achats. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une agréable journée. »

Suite à cette annonce, la Grande Salle fut envahit par un brouhaha. Les filles ne parlaient déjà plus que robes, dentelles et maquillages en souhaitant fortement qu'un garçon les invite. Les garçons, quant à eux, réfléchissaient à comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour inviter ces demoiselles, et soupiraient en pensant au fait qu'ils allaient devoir danser.

Peu à peu la salle se vida, la plupart retournant dans leurs dortoirs afin de prendre leurs affaires de cours, les autres se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe.

Le trio, même Hermione, resta le plus longtemps possible dans la Grande Salle, voulant retarder au maximum le moment où ils verraient le professeur de potions, avec qui ils commençaient en ce jeudi matin. Descendus avec leurs sacs, ils voulaient profiter de ce moment chaleureux.

« - Ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on a repris les cours et je veux déjà être en vacances. Je ne supporte plus ce bâtard graisseux. Il est encore plus exécrable que les autres années. Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'avoir continué les potions.

- Ron, tu veux toujours être en vacances, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

- Mais enfin Mione, reconnaît qu'au moins on sera tranquille une fois en vacances, on ne le verra plus. Enfin vivement que la saison de Quidditch reprenne, je pourrais me défouler.

- Oui, d'ailleurs Ron, entraînement demain soir. J'ai demandé à McGo de nous réserver le stade.

- Super !!!!!

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile James Potter ! »

Une jeune fille abattit sa main sur la joue de Harry, qui s'empourpra instantanément, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle d'un pas furieux, laissant le trio stupéfaits.

«- D'où elle sort, cette furie ? Ca va Harry ?

- Oui, répondit-il tout en tenant sa joue endolorie.

- Harry, tu as entendu comment elle t'a appelé ?

- James….. Hermione, tu crois qu'elle m'a pris pour mon père ? C'est pourtant impossible….

- Je n'en sais rien, Allons en cours ou on risque d'être en retard. Nous éclaircirons ce point après. »

Le trio se dirigea vers les cachots. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que Snape surgisse dans un tourbillonnement de cape noire. Ouvrant la porte avec violence, il s'installa à son bureau, laissant ses élèves s'installer en silence.

Le cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes. Le maître des potions, débout devant son bureau, tenait une fiole entre ses mains et expliquait qu'elle contenait une potion de réflexion, potion qu'il devait reproduire dans l'heure.

Il était en pleine explication quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur une jeune femme tout essoufflée.

«- Excusez moi professeur, mais j'ai été retardée à la bibliothèque ».

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la salle silencieuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape laissa son masque d'indifférence se briser en public.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Mériterais je une review comme cadeau de noël?^^.**

**Je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Bien à vous.**

**dame-demeter.**


	4. la vie reprend

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ( ni même Severus que j'avais pourtant demandé à noël T.T sniffff) , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Blabla de l'auteur : **BONJOUR A TOUS ^^, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ PASSE DE BONNES FËTES DE FIN D'ANNEE. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2010 en espérant qu'elle vous apporter tout ce que vous voulez ^^.

Je tiens à remercier JOJO, momo-chan et Missie Moon pour leur review, ainsi que ceux qui m'on mit en alerte et en histoire favorite^^. Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfic^^.

Gros merci également à **ELIALYS** qui l'a relu et corrigé !!!

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**JOJO : **merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a littéralement enchantée. Je suis vraiment ravie que le début te plaise et que tu adhères à mon idée d'un Severus torturé par son passé. Voilà les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira.

**Momo-chan : **tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates en n'ayant pas un professeur comme Snape xD. Merci pour ta review ^^.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: LA VIE REPREND**

_« - __Excusez-moi professeur, mais j'ai été retardée à la bibliothèque. »_

_Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la salle silencieuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape laissa son masque d'indifférence se briser en public._

« - Oh, excusez-moi je… le professeur Slughorn est malade ? »

Snape était d'une pâleur cadavérique et semblait s'être transformé en statue de sel. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait tourné son regard vers les élèves et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« - Je suis désolée mais, c'est bien le cours des septièmes années Gryffondor/ Serpentard, non ? Alors pourquoi…. »

Ses yeux retournèrent sur le maître des potions qui la regardait toujours, statufié. Tous deux plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, oubliant ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

Les élèves des deux maisons étaient stupéfaits. Tous avaient bien vu que leur professeur était bizarre depuis la rentrée ; mais là, c'était le comble. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Snape avec un visage autre que froid et insensible. A cet instant précis, la chauve-souris des cachots donnait l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme.

« - Je suis vraiment confuse et je sais que cela est totalement impossible et ridicule, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, ou du moins de vous avoir déjà aperçu quelque part. »

Avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, la porte de la salle de classe se rouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore.

Celui-ci avait la réputation de savoir tout ce qu'il se passait dans son école, et cette réputation n'était pas usurpée. Bien sûr, personne ne savait comment il faisait. Seuls les directeurs de génération en génération se révélaient ce secret qui, pour tout vous dire, résidait dans les tableaux.

En effet, ceux-ci n'étaient pas là par hasard. Grâce à un sort, le directeur pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans les couloirs, et ce à n'importe quel moment et en temps réel.

Cela s'était révélé pratique pour suivre les frasques de Harry, Ron et Hermione, et ainsi les aider ou encore intervenir rapidement.

Ce matin, il avait eu le pressentiment que quelque chose d'inhabituel allait se produire. Ecoutant son instinct, qui soulignons-le était chez lui inné, il formula le sort et put voir une personne qui ne devait pas y être dans le château.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il descendit aux cachots pour intercepter ladite personne.

« - Bien le bonjour Miss Dulac, je vous demanderais de me suivre s'il vous plaît. Vous aussi professeur. Votre classe de potion est finie pour ce matin. Retournez à vos salles communes, jeunes gens. »

Dumbledore, voyant la tête de Severus, sut qu'il était dans l'incapacité de faire cours tant il était choqué, c'est pour cette raison qu'il congédia les élèves. Et puis, le maître des potions était tout de même un peu concerné par l'affaire.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial sous les regards surpris, perplexes, voire choqués des habitants des tableaux.

Arrivés à proximité de la gargouille, gardienne des appartements du directeur, celle-ci pivota sur elle même. « Le bureau est toujours égal à lui-même, » pensa la jeune femme en y entrant.

Passant devant les portraits des anciens directeurs et de Fumseck, Dumbledore s'installa dans son grand fauteuil, invitant ses « invités » à faire de même avec les deux chaises qu'il y avaient devant le bureau.

Le professeur de potions, toujours aussi livide, s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit dessus, s'attirant par la même occasion le regard inquiet de sa voisine.

« - Désirez-vous un thé ou un bonbon au citron, Miss ?

- Non merci professeur.

- Une petite question, Miss Dulac, pourriez-vous me donner la date d'aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît ?

- Euh…. Oui, nous sommes le 3 octobre 1977.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda t-elle après avoir entendu le gémissement que Severus avait émis après l'annonce de la date.

- Vous venez simplement de faire un bon de vingt ans dans le futur, Miss. Hormis cela, il n'y a aucun problème. »

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin, face à la blague que venait de lui faire le directeur. Elle riait tellement que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux et qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Cependant, voyant l'expression des deux hommes, enfin surtout celle de l'homme en noir, elle se calma et reprit tant bien que mal son souffle.

«- Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ?

- Hélas, Miss, non. Oh, nous sommes bien le 3 octobre mais de l'année 1997 et non 1977.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Vous savez très bien professeur qu'une ouverture, ou ne serait-ce qu'une brèche, dans le temps est impossible sans…. .

- Oui, je le sais Miss, l'interrompit Dumbledore, cela reste un mystère pour le moment, mystère que nous tacherons de résoudre.

- Mais comment vais-je faire ? Les ASPICS sont dans moins de neuf mois, j'ai besoin de me préparer, je dois travailler mes cours, réviser.

- Rien de plus facile, vous allez étudier ici jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un moyen pour que vous puissiez retourner à votre époque. »

La jeune femme se tut, réfléchissant aussi vite qu'elle put aux paroles qu'avait prononcées Dumbledore. Puis une évidence la frappa, la faisant bondir de sa chaise et faire les cents pas dans le bureau du directeur.

«- Merlin, mais si je rencontre Lily, James, Peter, Rémus ou Sirius, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Pire, si je me rencontre qu'est ce que je vais lui… me dire ? Et comment…

- Corisande, maintenant ça suffit ! Coupa l'homme en noir, interrompant net le discours de la jeune femme. »

Severus avait enfin repris ses esprits. Malgré lui, il avait ressenti un pic au cœur. Elle les avait tous cité : sa chère Lily, Potter, Pettigrow, Lupin et Black, tous sauf lui.

Pourtant, ils avaient été amis. Cela l'avait calmé et refroidit. Il avait retrouvé son masque impénétrable et regardait froidement, à présent, la jeune femme.

Cette dernière le regardait éberluée. Comment, par Morgane, cet inconnu pouvait-il connaître son nom ? Et cette intonation de voix, pourquoi lui était elle si familière ? Elle le regarda attentivement. Ces yeux si noirs, ce nez proéminent mais charismatique, ces lèvres si fines, ce teint cireux…

Tel un automate, elle s'approcha de lui, comme attirée. A quelques centimètres de lui, elle s'arrêta et leva sa main vers le visage de l'homme, pour finalement la laisser tomber et replonger dans les yeux onyx.

« - Oh Merlin, Severus !? »

Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête. Corisande fut accueilli par la chaise qu'elle avait délaissé, totalement déboussolée. Severus lança un regard discret au directeur qui lui fit un léger signe.

«- Miss Dulac, ce que je vais vous dire est extrêmement délicat. Pour cela j'aimerai que vous évitiez de me couper. Vous pourrez me poser toutes vos questions après.

- Bien, professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien que ce soit délicat, je ne préfère pas tourner autour du pot. Voilà, de tous vos amis, seuls Severus et Rémus Lupin sont encore vivants. James Potter et Lily Evans, devenue Potter, ont été assassinés. Quant à Sirius Black, il est mort il y a deux ans lors d'un affrontement avec les Mangemorts au Ministère.

- Et Peter ? demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Peter Pettigrow est passé au service de Voldemort, c'est à cause de lui que les Potter ont été assassinés ; il les a trahi. Malheureusement, le plus dur reste à venir. Miss, dans notre époque vous n'êtes plus de ce monde. »

Un long silence lourd et pesant suivit cette annonce. Corisande était devenue livide, et avait fermé les yeux tout en baissant la tête sous le regard inquiet des deux hommes.

Après quelques minutes, elle releva un visage aux yeux sec.

«- Quand et comment ?

- Lors de notre septième année, murmura Severus d'une voix à peine audible. Nous étions à Prés-au-Lard pour acheter nos accessoires pour le bal de noël. Il y a eu une attaque, tu t'es précipitée sur Lily et moi et tu as reçu le sort qui nous était destiné.

- Au moins, vous en êtes ressortis vivants tous les deux, dit-elle près un nouveau silence.

- Bien, pourrais-je avoir l'emploi du temps des septièmes années de Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, Miss, je profiterai du repas de ce midi pour vous présenter au reste de l'école. Je vais appeler une personne afin qu'elle vous accompagne après les cours de ce soir à Prés-au-Lard, pour que vous puissiez acheter quelques vêtements de rechange et des accessoires. Vous serez donc dispensée d'étude pour ce soir. Quant à l'argent, voici une bourse.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, professeur.

- Ce n'est rien Miss. Le mot de passe des Gryffondors est PRUDENCE. J'ai demandé aux elfes de rajouter un lit dans le dortoir des septièmes années, si vous voulez vous y rendre pour le reste de la matinée. Voici votre emploi du temps.

- Merci, professeur. »

Prenant l'emploi du temps et la bourse, Corisande se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait besoin d'air. Apprendre qu'elle et ses amis, ou néanmoins la grande majorité, étaient morts l'avait laissé sous le choc. C'est donc d'un pas lent et pesant qu'elle se dirigea vers le parc.

Après le départ de Corisande, Severus s'était replongé dans ses pensées sous l'œil brillant du directeur.

« - Severus, es-tu capable de reprendre tes cours, ou dois-je les annuler pour la journée ?

- Vous n'y pensez pas, Albus ! Je vais reprendre les cours. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Ce disant, il se leva pour retourner dans sa classe. Il savait que quelque chose allait se produire, rien n'était coïncidence. Mais il était à cent lieux de s'imaginer cela.

Merlin, quand il l'avait vu entrer dans sa classe, il avait eu un tel choc qu'il s'en serait évanoui. La voir tous les jours allait être une vraie torture ; elle lui rappelait tant de chose.

Il soupira et reprit son rôle de terreur des cachots tout en se dirigeant vers sa classe, prêt à donner cours aux quatrièmes années Gryffondor/ Serpentard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La fin de la matinée passa trop rapidement au goût de Corisande. A midi, elle quitta son refuge, traversa le parc et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivée à celle-ci, elle poussa les lourdes portes de chêne et se dirigea vers la tables des professeurs, où Dumbledore l'attendait.

Ils attendirent, sous les regards curieux, que tous les élèves et professeurs soient installés. Le directeur demanda le silence qui se fit instantanément.

«- Chers élèves et professeurs, Miss Corisande Dulac présente à mes cotés va intégrer pendant une période indéterminée notre école, et appartiendra à la maison de Godric Gryffondor J'espère que vous l'accueillerez chaleureusement. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Corisande alla s'installer à la table de sa maison sous les applaudissements de celle-ci, sans remarquer qu'une paire d'yeux la regardait avec gourmandise.

Elle s'assit auprès d'une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui lui fit un grand sourire, auquel elle répondit. En face d'elle se tenait Harry, qu'elle dévisagea. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas cela, mais pour une fois, cela ne le dérangea pas.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le Survivant qu'elle regardait, mais simplement le garçon. Il lui fit un petit sourire timide auquel elle répondit aussi.

« - Je sais que nombre de personnes ont du te le dire, mais tu es le portrait craché de James, tu pourrais facilement passer pour son frère.

- Effectivement, on me l'a souvent dit. On m'a aussi dit que j'avais les yeux de ma mère.

- Ce qui est tout à fait vrai, tu as la même couleur, la même forme et le même éclat que ses yeux. Tu as aussi le même sourire qu'elle. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour la gifle de ce matin, mais j'étais tellement en colère contre James que je n'ai pas vu la différence entre toi et ton père.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! répondit-il avec un sourire franc. Au fait, je m'appelle Harry, et voici Ron et Hermione. Qu'a fait mon père pour attiser ta colère ?

- Enchantée de vous connaître. Disons que ton père a été encore une fois insupportable, un peu plus que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on a pu te dire sur ton père, mais James est assez immature, tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs. Ils aiment tous deux enfreindre les règlements et ont une bonne dose d'arrogance et de prétention qui peut s'avérer exaspérante. Cependant se sont des amis fidèles et loyaux. Ce matin, James s'en est pris à un ami, attisant les foudres de Lily et ma colère, tu connais la suite. »

Le repas se déroula on ne peut mieux. Il s'avérait que Corisande avait exactement les mêmes options que Hermione. C'est donc tout naturellement que toutes deux se mirent à discuter, découvrant qu'elle avait de nombreux points communs, notamment le fait qu'elles étaient filles de moldus.

Après ce que lui avait dit Corisande, Harry se déconnecta de la réalité.

Ainsi, ce qu'avait dit Snape durant leur cours d'Occlumancie en cinquième année s'avérait juste. Une part de déception s'empara de lui. Il avait toujours mis son père sur un piédestal….

Il se promit de poser plus de questions à la jeune femme dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le reste de la journée se passa passablement bien. Il s'avérait que Corisande était une excellente élève, au même titre que Hermione ; elle s'était d'ailleurs montrée brillante en cours de métamorphose.

Le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé de transformer une tasse et sa soucoupe en deux modèles réduits d'animaux.

Elle disait que la visualisation des animaux en question était très importante, que c'était un premier pas vers la transformation Animagus ; et que seuls les plus doués pouvaient espérer se changer en animal.

Quand elle leur donna la formule _Transformati objani reduiti, _tous se concentrèrent et essayèrent en vain de transformer les deux objets.

Hermione fut la première à obtenir un résultat plutôt indistinct. Deux boules emplit de poils remplaçaient la tasse et la soucoupe. Le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha de sa meilleure élève avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres, et donna cinq points à Gryffondor pour les efforts de la jeune femme.

Puis elle regarda la voisine de table de son élève et fronça les sourcils.

« - Un problème, Miss Dulac ?

- Du tout, professeur.

- Alors je vous demanderais de ne pas rêvasser et de faire ce que je vous ai demandé ».

Les Serpentards rirent sous cape, c'était toujours un vrai plaisir de voir un Gryffondor se faire sermonner, notamment lorsque c'était leur directrice de maison qui faisait ledit sermon.

Pourtant, quand la jeune femme prononça la formule, une exclamation de surprise emplit la salle, faisant de nouveau venir le professeur McGonagall à la table de Hermione et Corisande.

La directrice des gryffons ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur face au spectacle qu'elle avait devant elle.

Un minuscule serpent s'amusait à s'enrouler autour des pattes d'un tout petit lion. Le professeur était si étonnée qu'elle donna d'un coup cinquante points à la jeune femme, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant même pour sa propre maison.

En se dirigeant vers la salle d'étude, le trio était encore sous le signe de l'étonnement, et Hermione ne cessait de la harceler de questions.

Cependant, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle se tut en voyant que c'était Snape qui surveillait l'étude. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce, et tous avaient le nez plongé (sauf bien entendu les Serpentards) dans leur bouquin, de peur de subir les foudres de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Corisande s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire, sous le regard apeuré de ses camarades. Ce dernier la regarda venir à lui, le regard froid et les sourcils froncés.

« - Tu sais en faisant cette tête là, tu vas faire peur à tes élèves, ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part du professeur. Toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois ! Sais-tu qui doit venir me chercher ? »

Severus lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie. Corisande tourna la tête vers celle-ci et vit près de ses nouveaux amis un homme d'apparence frêle. En un éclair il fut près d'elle et la serrait dans ses bras.

* * *

**Voila donc un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous aura laissé plein d'interrogation^^.**

**Une petite review?????? **

**Bien à vous**

**dame-demeter.**


	5. Entre retrouvaille et rupture

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ( ni même Severus que j'avais pourtant demandé à noël T.T sniffff) , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Blabla de l'auteur : **BONJOUR A TOUS !!!!! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens a remercier Jojo, Missie Moon et MiMyLiLye pour leur gentilles review^^ qui me comble de joie^^. Gros merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise^^.

Gros poutou à **ELIALYS** qui l'a relu et corrigé !!!

* * *

**réponse au review anonymes**

**JOJO: **MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII^^. Effectivement voir la tête de Severus à ce moment là doit être fort drôle, même si c'est dur pour lui. Quant à ta question principale tu verras bien =p ( sadique moi jamais!!!!). Saches seulement que Severus est encore très attaché à Lily et qu'il a du mal à ouvrir son coeur.

Quant à m'écrire des romans ne t'en fait pas J'ADORE CA ^^.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 :ENTRE RETROUVAILLE ET RUPTURE. **

« - Corisande, je suis tellement heureux de te voir vivante !

- Excusez-moi mais… »

L'homme s'écarta d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle poussa un véritable cri de joie, lorsqu'elle reconnut en l'homme Rémus Lupin et se jeta dans ses bras sous le regard plus qu'étonné de la Grande Salle.

« - Rémus, je vais mourir une deuxième fois si tu ne desserres pas ton étreinte, tu m'étouffes !

- Excuse-moi. »

Il la relâcha et s'écarta d'elle sans pour autant la quitter du regard. Par Merlin, comme c'était bon de pouvoir à nouveau sentir sa délicate et douce odeur de cannelle. Les yeux du loup garou pétillaient de bonheur. Il pourrait bien rester un siècle à la regarder que cela ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde.

« - Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, au lieu de vous donner en spectacle, murmura froidement Severus.

- Oui tu as raison, allons y Corisande. »

Tous deux quittèrent la salle main dans la main.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Près-au-Lard. Corisande fit ses emplettes assez rapidement sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Ainsi, une demi-heure après que Rémus et elle soient arrivés au village sorcier, Corisande avait une garde-robe complète et suffisante, des accessoires de toilettes et du matériel scolaire.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Rémus, tout en prenant les paquets de la jeune femme, l'invita au Trois Balais.

Ils prirent une table près de la cheminée allumée (le loup se souvenait qu'elle aimait la chaleur) et commandèrent tous deux une Bièraubeurre, que Madame Rosmerta apporta dans la minute.

Corisande se calla confortablement sur son siège en portant la boisson à sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir et laissa un soupir de contentement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque le liquide coula dans sa gorge.

Rémus n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle, il avait peur, tellement peur qu'elle se volatilise ! En rouvrant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard ambre de l'ancien maraudeur et lui fit un immense sourire.

« - L'endroit n'a vraiment pas changé !

- Effectivement.

- Alors, qu'as-tu fais durant ces vingt dernières années ?

- Euh… eh bien, après Poudlard, je suis entré, tout comme James, Lily, Peter et Sirius dans l'Ordre du Phoenix pour contrer l'avancée de Tu Sais Qui ; tout en essayant de trouver désespérément un travail. J'ai enseigné une année à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Snape, cependant, a « malencontreusement » laissé échapper mon petit problème de fourrure, et j'ai préféré démissionner avant que les hiboux des parents d'élèves n'envahissent le bureau de Dumbledore. Avec la réapparition de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer le Nom, j'ai réintégré l'Ordre.

- Les gens sont stupides, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un problème de fourrure, comme tu dis, tous les mois que tu dois être considéré comme un pestiféré ! Tu es un être humain avant tout, et une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance, je te confirais ma vie sans hésiter une seule seconde ! Quant à Severus, il va m'entendre, tu peux me croire !

- Ton impulsivité m'a manqué, rit-il. Laisse Severus, c'est du passé. Quant aux gens, tu sais très bien que les préjugés persistent. Je pensais moi-même comme eux à propos de ma dangerosité il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

- Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en toi Rémus, ça a toujours été ton gros problème. »

Il lui fit une moue désolée. Comment avoir confiance en soi lorsqu'on était une bête incontrôlable et assoiffée de sang trois jours pas mois ? Il interrompit ses pensées en voyant le sourire malicieux de sa compagne.

« - Et les amours ? »

En entendant cela, il faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre, provoquant le rire de Corisande. Merlin, pour toujours entendre ce rire, il était près à s'étrangler tous les jours avec sa boisson. Il ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer, provoquant de nouveau le rire de la jeune femme.

« - Qui voudrait d'une personne comme moi ?

- Tu vois, quand je te disais que tu n'avais aucune confiance en toi. Allez, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un.

- _La seule personne que j'ai réellement aimé et désiré est morte il y a vingt ans_, pensa t il amèrement.

Eh bien je suis fiancé, reprit-il à voix haute.

- Ah, Ah je veux tout savoir.

- Non, pas ce soir en tout cas, je dois te ramener à Poudlard ».

Corisande croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et lui fit une moue boudeuse à laquelle Rémus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle était vraiment irrésistible !

Une sorte de malaise et de gêne s'emparèrent de lui. Il était fiancé à Nymphadora Tonks et croyait l'aimer. Pourtant en revoyant Corisande, il avait relégué Tonks à la seconde place. Il avait toujours été amoureux de Corisande, même après sa mort cet amour avait survécu.

En revoyant la jeune femme, après l'appel de Dumbledore, les sentiments qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de lui ressortirent, plus puissants que jamais ; et cela le gênait horriblement. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Nymphadora. Par conséquent, il décida de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire ; de rester l'ami qu'il avait toujours été pour la demoiselle.

Ils retournèrent tous deux à l'école, bavardant joyeusement, et la soirée se passa le plus agréablement du monde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus, cette soirée là, prit son repas dans la Grande Salle, comme à son habitude, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder la table des Gryffondors.

Il voulait à tout prix éviter d'avoir un quelconque contact avec elle. Il remerciait Merlin que la carapace qu'il s'était construite il y a vingt ans soit assez épaisse et imperméable à tout sentiments, pour laisser transparaître la gêne qu'il ressentait.

Après avoir fini son repas, il sortit par une porte installée derrière la table des professeurs. A peine eut-il le temps de donner le mot de passe à son tableau, gardien de ses appartements, qu'une douleur lui traversa le bras gauche, là où trônait sa marque des ténèbres.

Il étouffa un juron, tout en remarquant que son « maître » devait être d'assez bonne humeur, vu que la douleur était supportable.

Prenant sa cape et son masque de Mangemort, il prit de la poudre de cheminette afin de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier, habillé de rouge, sirotait un thé au citron (l'odeur était tenace) tout en caressant son phœnix. A la vue de son professeur de potion, Dumbledore se rembrunit et sut tout de suite que son espion avait été appelé par le mage noir. Il lui fit un signe de tête, tout en lui recommandant d'être prudent.

Severus disparut de nouveau par la cheminée pour se retrouver dans le salon ancestrale du manoir Malfoy. Arrivée à destination, il aperçut d'emblé Voldemort assis dans un immense fauteuil de cuir, affublé d'un long manteau noir ; il avait à ses pieds son inséparable Nagini. Ses Mangemorts étaient répartis en arc de cercle tout autour de lui.

Il s'avança vers l'homme à la face de serpent et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, tandis que son animal sifflait de mécontentement. Voldemort prit tout son temps pour le relever ; il aimait qu'on soit à ses pieds et le faisait savoir. Puis enfin dans un geste, il l'invita à se redresser.

« - Mon cher Severus, nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer.

-Pardonnez-moi mon maître d'avoir mis autant de temps.

- Pour une fois, je te pardonne. Je suis de bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, mes chers fidèles, enlevez vos masques. »

Tous s'exécutèrent, Malfoy, Lestrange, Greyback, Dolohov…… ils étaient tous là. Fait étrange, seul les hommes étaient présents.

« - Comme vous le savez, seul le sang pur doit prôner. Les Sang-de-Bourbe doivent être assujettis à notre pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Peu à peu, nous nous attaquerons à Poudlard, notamment aux amis de Potter. Nous l'affaiblirons ! Je vous donnerais les détails de mon plan plus tard. En attendant, amusez-vous. Qu'on amène les Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

A cet ordre une dizaine de jeunes femmes apparurent sous les regards plus que concupiscent des Mangemorts. Sortant à peine de Poudlard pour la plupart, elles étaient terrifiées.

Macnair et Dolohov s'approchèrent, ce qui fut le signal pour les autres. Les Mangemorts étaient à deux ou trois sur chacune d'elle.

Les hurlements commencèrent. Malfoy s'approcha d'une petite blonde. La giflant, elle percuta le mur et s'ouvrit le crâne. Un flot de sang inonda son visage, tandis que Lucius se délectait du spectacle ; il aimait le sang, et voir le regard terrorisé de ses victimes le faisait se sentir puissant. Il se jeta, ensuite sur la pauvre jeune femme et fit son office.

Severus, qui de par son statut de bras droit avait l'autorisation de ne pas participer aux « réjouissances », regardait de ses yeux noirs et inexpressifs le carnage, impuissant.

Macnair, Dolohov et Lestrange étaient sur la même personne. C'étaient une grande brune aux yeux vairons. Pendant qu'elle se faisait maltraitée, elle accrocha son regard suppliant à celui de Snape qui eut un haut le cœur.

La fille avait un œil vert émeraude et un œil couleur miel. Son subconscient, lui envoya l'image de Lily et Corisande. Il s'imaginait les deux jeunes femmes là. Et en les imaginant se faire torturer, maltraiter et violer, il ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

Les rires gras des Mangemorts se mêlaient étrangement aux cris et gémissement de leurs victimes, rendant la scène presque irréelle.

Voldemort, auprès de qui Severus était resté, semblait jubiler. Il regardait ce massacre, avidement, de ses yeux rouges. Il aimait la puissance, il aimait les cris de peur, il aimait avoir un pouvoir de vie et de mort.

A cet instant précis, il pensait à Potter et ses amis, il les imaginait criant, hurlant, suppliant de stopper les tortures qu'il leur infligerait. Oui, il s'imaginait parfaitement les faire mourir lentement. Il voyait parfaitement la tête que ferait Potter, lorsqu'il torturerait ses proches sous ses yeux.

Peu à peu, les cris firent place aux gémissements et aux sanglots. L'homme à la face de serpent se leva, souriant. Il prit sa baguette, vite imité par ses fidèles. Ils savaient ce qu'il allait se passer. D'une même voix, ils lancèrent les Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort ordonna ensuite qu'on se débarrasse des corps et qu'on nettoie la pièce couverte de sang ; puis le mage noir sortit, accompagné de son serpent.

La « fête » était finie.

Severus rentra à Poudlard d'un pas lourd et pesant. Il était écœuré de ce monde dans lequel il vivait, de cette guerre, de son rôle d'espion ; mais surtout, il s'écœurait lui-même.

Quand il avait accepté, après la mort de Lily, de devenir espion pour le compte de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il avait vu là un moyen de se racheter, de payer ses fautes en sauvant le plus de gens possible.

Certes, le directeur de Poudlard lui avait maintes fois répété qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde et que leur mort n'était en aucun cas sa faute ; mais Severus ne l'entendait pas ainsi. En repensant à la soirée qui venait de s'écouler, son sentiment de culpabilité vint le submerger, plus fort que d'habitude.

Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir détourné le regard et de n'avoir pu aider cette jeune femme aux yeux vairons qui le suppliait silencieusement de la sauver.

Il arriva tel un automate à ses appartements, où il lança un _incendio_ à la cheminée qui s'enflamma dans l'instant. Se débarrassant avec dégout de son masque et de sa cape de Mangemort, il se déshabilla et se rendit dans sa salle de bain.

Appuyé contre le mur, il laissa le jet d'eau brulante lui parcourir la peau, comme si l'eau pouvait lui effacer les visions qu'il avait.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il sortit de sa douche, se sécha, s'habilla, et se rendit dans son salon, où il s'écroula dans son fauteuil avec une bonne bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

Une fois de plus, il ne dormirait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ayant passé sa nuit à boire, Severus eut un début de matinée fort difficile. Tout en prenant une potion contre la gueule de bois, il revêtit ses longues robe et cape noires et se rendit à la Grande Salle.

Fantômes et élèves s'écartaient de son passage tant ils ressentaient sa mauvaise humeur.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle sous le regard apeuré des élèves, et celui triste de Dumbledore. Ce dernier en voyant entrer son maître des potions sut d'emblé qu'il avait été confronté à une nuit d'horreur.

Corisande, quant à elle, était installée à la table des Gryffons en la compagnie de Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville. En voyant entrer Severus, son visage jovial se transforma en mine inquiète.

Elle le connaissait très bien, sept année en commun ne s'effaçait pas comme cela. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait bouleversé, son teint plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumé ne la trompait pas.

Les septièmes années de Gryffondor avaient potion, elle lui demanderait à la fin du cours ce qui le tracassait.

La journée se passa agréablement bien. Grâce à Hermione et Corisande, qui excellait dans tous les domaines jusqu'à présent, la maison de Godric Gryffondor se vit attribuer un grand nombre de points jusqu'au cours de potion.

Il régnait un silence lourd et pesant dans les cachots, silence qui redoubla lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la classe.

Même les Serpentard, qui étaient toujours privilégiés par leur directeur de maison, se firent aussi discret que possible, de peur t'attirer les foudres de leur professeur.

Le cours commença calmement. Corisande ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets au professeur, qui évitait soigneusement à ce qu'elle entre dans son champ de vision. Il savait que s'il la regardait, il imaginerait tout de suite Corisande dans la même situation que les jeunes femmes de la veille au soir.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion l'en tire. Il se tourna vers ses élèves et eut un sourire mauvais en voyant le responsable de l'explosion.

« - Potter, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient, je l'espère, à ce que j'enlève cent points à votre stupide maison, à cause de votre incompétence ; ni au fait que je vous mette en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du mois ?

-Mais Monsieur, c'est juste une malheureuse petite explosion de chaudron. »

A ce moment là, les nerfs de l'homme en noir cédèrent.

« - Juste une malheureuse petite explosion de chaudron !!!! Vous êtes exactement comme votre père, Potter. A toujours faire les quatre cent coups sans jamais vous soucier des conséquences. Qu'auriez-vous fait, jeune imbécile, si la potion que je vous ai demandé de préparer était bien plus dangereuse, et qu'elle avait tué la majorité de vos camarades ? Vous auriez dit : « Mais Monsieur, c'est juste une malheureuse petite explosion de chaudron » ? Cinquante points en moins pour votre bêtise. Décidément jamais vous ne pourrez renier votre père, qui était aussi incapable que vous ! Tout le monde dehors, je ne veux plus voir personne ! »

Harry bouillonnait littéralement de rage ; il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter sur cette maudite chauve souris des cachots pour le rouer de coups et de sortilèges impardonnables.

Son sang battait dans ses tempes. Il fallut que Ron et Neville aidé de Dean le sortent de force de la classe, pour qu'un meurtre ne soit pas commis ; tandis que la classe se vidait.

Seule Corisande resta. Elle s'approcha de Severus et le regarda longuement.

En vint ans, il n'avait pas tellement changé, si ce n'est qu'il était beaucoup plus imposant qu'à l'époque. Il leva enfin sa tête et rencontra les deux perles miel de la jeune femme.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, Severus ? dit elle en se mettant à ses cotés.

- Il me semble, Miss Dulac, avoir demandé à tous les élèves de sortir de cette classe.

- Ne joue pas au professeur avec moi, Severus.

- Il serait vraiment dommage que Gryffondor ne perdent encore plus de points, vous ne trouvez pas, Miss ?

- Très bien Monsieur, je sors, lança t elle ironiquement. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Ce que tu as fait est lâche. Harry n'est pas James, et il ne faut pas être devin pour le savoir ! Ne t'étonne pas, si avec un comportement comme ça, Lily a préféré James à t….. ».

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la joue, tandis qu'un goût métallique causé par le sang, se répandait dans sa bouche.

Severus était debout, blanc de rage, et la regardait froidement. Corisande, qui était tombée sous l'impact de la gifle, se releva et le regarda, haineuse.

« - Ne t'avises jamais plus de lever la main sur moi Snape, siffla t-elle froidement, ou c'est la dernière chose que tu feras ! »

Cela dit, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle en faisant claquer la porte, ce qui était en soit un exploit vu l'épaisseur de celle-ci.

* * *

**Voila voila^^.**

Vous avez enfin l'identité de l'homme mystère ( que tous avait trouvé). 

**J'espère que les parolmes de Voldy ne vous ont pas choqué; si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, mais je ne pouvais pas trop faire autrement. **

**JE TIENS A DIRE AUSSI QU'ON NE CRITIQUE MON SEVERUS CHERI D'AMOUR QUE J'AIME POUR SON GESTE VIOLENT !!! IL FAUT LE COMPRENDRE IL EST SUR LES NERFS XD.**

**  
Bref j'espère que cela vous aura plut^^.**

Petite review???? ^^

**Bien à vous **

**dame-demeter.**


	6. Savoir pardonner

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ( ni même Severus que j'avais pourtant demandé à noël T.T sniffff) , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Blabla de l'auteur : **BONJOUR A TOUS !!!!! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ALors que je dois vous l'avouer, j'ai eu un du mal à écrire le début ^^''.

Gros poutou à **ELIALYS** qui l'a relu et corrigé !!!

* * *

**réponse aux review anonymes:**

**momo-chan: **merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : SAVOIR PARDONNER.**

Furieuse, elle était complètement et entièrement furieuse.

Malgré toutes leurs disputes durant leurs sept années communes à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais osé lever la main sur elle. Oh bien sur, ils avaient eu des disputes où ils avaient utilisé des mots violents l'un envers l'autre ; mais jamais ils n'en étaient venu aux mains. Jamais !

Le fait qu'il ose la frapper avait brisé quelque chose en elle. Avant, elle lui aurait fait confiance aveuglément, lui confiant sa vie sans qu'elle ne ressente le moindre souci. En la giflant, une part de cette confiance qu'elle avait en lui s'était effritée.

Elle se jura d'être sur ses gardes et de ne plus lui adresser la parole, encore moins le regarder.

Ses pas furieux la menèrent jusqu'au lac de Poudlard ; plus précisément vers un saule pleureur, son saule pleureur.

C'était là qu'elle venait dès qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle aimait cet endroit où elle pouvait en toute tranquillité s'immerger dans ses pensées, tout en ayant une vue imprenable sur le château qui se reflétait dans le lac.

A chaque fois, cette vision l'apaisait, ce qui lui permettait de penser tranquillement et sereinement.

Elle revisionna la scène de ce matin et celle qui venait de se passer et arriva à ces conclusions :

Primo : quelque chose l'avait bouleversé cette nuit, d'où son état du matin.

Secundo : il était aux bords de la crise de nerfs.

Tertio : Il avait besoin de trouver un défouloir, chose qu'il avait fait en la giflant elle.

Merlin, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était ici, et elle avait déjà un nombre incalculable de questions.

Bien sûr, Severus était toujours cet être froid, pourtant quand elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien la veille, elle avait pu lire le remord, la culpabilité, la tristesse et la souffrance.

Qu'avait-il put lui arriver au cours de ces vingt dernières années ?

&&&

De son coté, Severus se maudissait. Il venait de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et se haïssait pour ça.

Son esprit repassait sans cesse le geste qu'il avait eu. Il ne cessait de penser à la joue écarlate de la jeune femme, à cette traînée de sang qui partait de la commissure de ses lèvres ; mais surtout au regard qu'elle avait eu.

De toute sa vie il n'avait craint que trois regards : celui de son père lorsque, enfant, ce dernier le battait et le traitait de monstre ; celui de Lily lorsqu'il était venu s'excuser (peu de temps après la mort de Corisande) et qu'il avait compris que plus jamais il ne pourrait renouer une amitié avec elle. Et enfin celui de Dumbledore, le jour où il l'avait supplié de protéger la femme qu'il aimait.

Pourtant devant le regard de Corisande, il avait eu peur, peur de ce qu'il avait lu dedans. Etrangement, elle avait eu la même lueur que Lily quand il l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Et cela lui fit mal.

Il eut un rire amer en pensant que les deux seules personnes qu'il avait apprécié étaient mortes (certes une était revenue à la vie inexplicablement) et qu'elles le haïssaient.

Il prit, après un moment de réflexion, une plume et du parchemin. Une fois sa lettre achevée, il se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Un magnifique corbeau reposait sur un socle en fer forgé. Il le réveilla, attacha la lettre à sa patte et le pria de trouver le destinataire dans les plus brefs délais. Cela fait, il s'assit dans son fauteuil, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

&&&

Le messager trouva rapidement le destinataire de la missive. Corisande daigna lever la tête de ses genoux en sentant un poids sur ces derniers.

Elle se trouva nez à nez avec un corbeau qui lui tendit la patte. Surprise, elle prit le parchemin et eut juste le temps de caresser l'animal pour le remercier, avant que celui-ci ne prenne son envol.

Elle tourna et retourna la missive entre ses doigts, comme si elle la brûlait, ne sachant pas si elle voulait la lire ou non.

Prenant son courage Gryffondorien à deux mains, elle l'ouvrit et resta stupide devant ce qui était écrit :

**Corisande, **

**Mon geste est inexcusable, puisses-tu me pardonner**

**Severus S.**

Elle relut au moins une dizaine de fois, n'y croyant toujours pas. Elle savait que Severus n'était pas du genre à faire des excuses quelque soit sa faute ; et elle connaissait le degré de fierté et d'orgueil qui habitait le Serpentard, de même qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait dû lui couter d'écrire ces onze mots ; même si après tout, ce n'était que justice d'avoir des excuses.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la lettre, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Sortant de son refuge, elle s'avança jusqu'au lac, où elle put voir son reflet.

Ce qu'elle vit ne l'enchanta guère.

Un immense hématome trônait sur sa joue endolorie, tandis que du sang séché assiégeait le coin de sa bouche, preuve que ce cher Severus n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Après un soupir, elle sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort d'illusion, ce qui lui fit aussitôt retrouver un teint frais.

Rangeant la lettre dans son sac tout en le mettant sur son épaule, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où le dîner allait être servi.

Sur le chemin, tandis qu'elle prenait la décision de lui pardonner tout en restant sur ses gardes, elle se fit interpeller par un jeune homme.

« - Miss Dulac, quel plaisir.

- …

- Je suis le professeur Vaucourt, j'enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oh ! Enchantée.

- Voila à peine deux jours que vous êtes à Poudlard et les professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre égard. Il paraît que vous êtes une excellente élève.

- Excellente est peut être un grand mot, je fais ce que je peux.

- J'espère que vous ferez de votre mieux pour ma matière. »

Ce disant, ils entrèrent tous deux dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards des élèves déjà présents. Le sourire qu'avait le professeur Vaucourt fit naître un sentiment de jalousie chez la plupart des jeunes filles. Toutes voulaient être à la place de la Gryffondor.

Arrivée à la table des Griffons, Corisande s'installa auprès de Harry.

« - Bon appétit, Miss.

- Merci Monsieur, de même. »

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, dans le brouhaha et le chahut habituel. Pourtant, Corisande ne sentit pas le regard noir et encore moins le regard emplit de gourmandise qui pesaient sur elle.

A la fin du repas, les griffons retournèrent à leur tour.

Après avoir luté avec la Grosse Dame, qui faisait ses vocalises, pour entrer ; ils s'installèrent près de la cheminée et commencèrent à bavarder joyeusement.

« - Quand tu es entrée avec le professeur de défense, j'ai cru que les filles allaient te tuer, Corisande, plaisanta Harry.

- Tu sais, je suis déjà morte, alors ce ne sont pas les regards de ces midinettes qui vont… »

Elle s'interrompit face aux visages statufiés qui lui faisaient face. Elle perdit son sourire, en se rappelant ce qu'elle venait juste de dire, et trouva fort intéressant de regarder les flammes.

« - Non, mais ça va pas de dire des choses comme ça ?! J'y ai presque cru moi !

- Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas Corisande ? répliqua Hermione.

- Non, soupira t-elle, ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis décédée durant ma septième année d'étude à Poudlard lors d'une attaque à Près-au-Lard, en prenant un sort qui était destiné à Lily et Severus. C'est tout ce que je sais, enfin, c'est tout ce que le directeur m'a dit.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ton acte était stupide, tu aurais dû laisser crever cette pourriture de Snape, il n'en valait pas la peine.

- RONALD !!!!

- Bah quoi Hermione ? Avoues que cela n'aurait fait de la peine à personne et qu'on aurait été débarrassé !

- Qui es-tu pour insinuer de telles choses ? Comment peux-tu oser prétendre que cela n'aurait fait de la peine à personne ? répliqua Corisande d'une voix plus que froide. J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler James et Sirius, c'est déplorable ! dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles.

- C'est ce qui a valu la gifle de hier ? demanda Harry.

- Effectivement, il s'en est encore pris à lui. Que vous le vouliez ou non, Severus est quelqu'un de bien. Certes il a mauvais caractère et il peut être violent ou méprisant ; il n'en reste pas moins un ami loyal, sur qui on peut compter quoi qu'il arrive. Bonne nuit. »

Ce disant, elle disparut dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles, laissant un Ron honteux et un Harry pensif.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le week-end se passa à toute vitesse. Hermione et Corisande le passèrent à la bibliothèque, tandis que les garçons et Ginny le passèrent sur leurs balais à s'entraîner pour le match de Quidditch qui ne tarderait pas.

Corisande avait pardonné à Ron qui s'était excusé et, ce fut dans une ambiance joyeuse qu'ils se dirigèrent, en ce lundi matin, à leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

En entrant dans la salle, le professeur leur adressa un éblouissant sourire. Ils le lui rendirent et s'installèrent, attendant patiemment les autres.

Dès que la classe fut complète, le professeur prit la parole.

« - Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon week-end. Nous allons commencer les révisions de sorts de défense et d'attaques par le patronus. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? »

A cette question, la main de Hermione fusa dans l'air avec promptitude et rapidité.

« - Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Le patronus est un sort de défense. Il sert à faire fuir les Détraqueurs et peut servir de messager. Le patronus apparaît de couleur argentée et translucide lorsque l'incantation _ Spero Patronum _est lancée. Pour sa réalisation, l'utilisateur du sortilège doit avoir des pensées de joies, d'espoir ou encore de désir de vivre. Bien que la théorie soir simple, la pratique est très difficile.

- C'est excellent, Miss Granger. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un a quelque chose d'autre à dire ? Oui Miss Dulac ?

- Comme l'a dit Hermione, le patronus est un sort de Défense et est translucide. Pourtant, il peut devenir un sort d'attaque. En se concentrant sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux et en le combinant avec une forte dose d'énergie magique, le patronus prend consistance, comme s'il était fait de chair et d'os. L'utilisateur peut le toucher sans qu'il ne disparaisse. De plus, le patronus et son maître forment une paire redoutable, étant reliés psychiquement, tous deux combattent en harmonie parfaite.

- C'est tout à fait exact. Malheureusement, peu de sorcier connaisse cette particularité. Vingt points pour Gryffondor. Passons à la pratique. Messieurs Potter, Wesley, Londubat ; Malfoy, Zabini et Miss Parkinson ; je vous demanderais de venir sur l'estrade et d'essayer s'il vous plaît. »

Les six concernés se levèrent et se dirigèrent sur le devant de la classe. Pour les trois griffons, l'exercice ne posa aucun problème, tous trois ayant fait partie de l'AD. Ainsi après un _Spero Patronum _synchronisé, on put voir un cerf, un jack Russel terrier et une colombe gambader à travers la salle de classe.

Les trois serpents eurent beaucoup plus de mal. Seules quelques étincelles argentées sortirent de leurs baguettes.

« - Vous pouvez retourner à vos places, cinq points chacun pour les Gryffondors. Miss Granger et Miss Dulac, vous maitrisez parfaitement la théorie, j'aimerai voir la pratique ».

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent la place de leurs camarades.

Hermione lança le sort d'une voix claire, et une loutre jaillit de sa baguette. Corisande, elle, mit plus de temps.

Elle ferma les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes lança le sortilège. Un somptueux lynx bondit dans la classe. S'approchant de sa maîtresse, il s'installa sur son séant attendant un quelconque ordre.

Au lieu de cela, elle lui caressa la tête et l'animal s'allongea à ses pieds sous le regard surpris des élèves et de son professeur.

C'était vraiment impressionnant, le lynx semblait si réel !

D'un bond, il fut sur la loutre, et tous deux se mirent à jouer. Après avoir fait maintes cabrioles, les deux patronus se dirigèrent vers le bureau, sur lequel ils sautèrent avant de s'incliner et de disparaître.

« - C'était magnifique Mesdemoiselles, merci pour ce beau spectacle. Vingt points pour Gryffondor. Comme vous avez pu le voir, le sortilège du patronus n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Vous allez me faire un parchemin de 30 centimètres sur votre ressentiment vis-à-vis de ce sort, que vous me rendrez à la fin de l'heure. »

Tous se mirent au travail sans plus attendre, dans une ambiance plus ou moins tendue.

Les Serpentards voyaient rouge. Ils s'étaient ridiculisés face à ces maudits lions. Même ce crétin fini de Londubat, qui ne faisait pas un pas sans se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon, s'était révélé brillant comparé à eux.

Quant à la Sang de Bourbe et sa copine, elles les avaient complètement éclipsés ! Ils se juraient de se venger !

La journée se finit calmement, même le cours de potions se passa agréablement. Corisande n'avait pas répondu à la lettre de Severus et ne l'avait pas vu du week-end. En entrant dans la classe, les yeux miel rencontrèrent ceux d'onyx, et à l'instant même, le maître de potions sut qu'il était pardonné, ce qui étrangement le rassura.

La maison de Godric Gryffondor avait une avance considérable sur les autres maisons, et elle était très bien placée pour remporter la coupe ; sauf si bien sûr, la chauve-souris des cachots décidait de faire du ménage dans les sabliers ; ce qui de toute évidence arriverait, même si aujourd'hui, les septièmes années de Gryffondor avaient échappé au retirage de point, ce qui était un vrai miracle !

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils retournèrent dans leur tour.

Les garçons s'installèrent devant la cheminée et commencèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier, tandis que Hermione et Corisande exposaient leur point de vue à propos de l'amélioration de la potion _Referme-tout,_ potion médicinale, qui refermait les plaies tout en effaçant les cicatrices.

Tout fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une tornade aux longs cheveux roux qui se jeta sur le brun à lunette, provoquant un grognement d'indignation de la part de l'adversaire du jeune homme.

« - Ginny, tu vois pas que tu déranges, là ?

- Non, répondit-elle tout en embrassant fougueusement Harry. En plus j'apporte une bonne nouvelle. La sortie à Près-au-Lard est prévue samedi prochain. On va pouvoir faire nos emplettes pour le bal. D'ailleurs, Corisande, tu n'es pas au courant, mais il y aura une soirée dansante le soir d'Halloween.

- Je vois qu'en vingt ans, les coutumes de Poudlard n'ont pas changé. Je suppose que tu y vas avec Harry, et toi Hermione avec Ron.

Effectivement.

- Et toi, avec qui vas-tu-y aller ?

- J'ose rappeler que cela ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis ici. Je ne connais pour ainsi dire personne, par conséquent je doute que les invitations soient nombreuses !

- On va te trouver quelqu'un ! Dean ou Seamus, je suis sure que….

- Doucement, mademoiselle l'entremetteuse, rit la jeune femme aux yeux miel. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'y aller à ce bal.

- Très bien, on verra. »

La conversation et la partie reprirent de plus belle, tous voulant être au samedi suivant pour s'oxygéner.

* * *

**Voila!  
**

**Vous voyez Severus n'est pas si méchant, il s'excuse. Quant à Ron ne lui en voulez pas trop, il n'a jamais fait dans la dentelle xD.  
**

**J'attends avec impatience vos impressions.  
**

**bizzzz à tous.**

**dame-demeter.**


	7. Manigance

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie **: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ( ni même Severus que j'avais pourtant demandé à noël T.T sniffff) , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Blabla de l'auteur : **BONJOUR A TOUS !!!!! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre.

**JE TIENS A PRECISER QUE LA FIN DE CE CHAPITRE EST ASSEZ NOIR, DONC LES AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR! **

Je tiens a remercier Momo-chan pour sa gentille review^^.

Gros poutou à **ELIALYS** qui l'a relu et corrigé !!!

* * *

**Réponse aux review anonymes.**

**Momo-chan:** Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et je t'assure que Severus est trèès gentil même s'il ne le montre pas ^^.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : MAGNIGANCE.**

La maison de Godric Gryffondor éclipsait les autres grâce à l'intelligence et au savoir faire de Hermione et Corisande.

Comme quoi, avait souligné le professeur de sortilèges, Filius Flitwick, les idées et le point de vue de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom étaient complètement erronées. La preuve avec Miss Granger et Dulac, toutes deux filles de moldus et qui pourtant surpassaient tous les Sangs-Purs de Poudlard.

Les lions étaient on ne peut plus heureux d'avoir ces deux perles dans leur maison.

Un événement en apparence mineur pour l'une des lionnes, vint perturber cette calme semaine.

C'était le jeudi après-midi. Hermione et Corisande avaient déjeuné en deux temps trois mouvements afin de passer le reste de leur pause à la bibliothèque.

Elles étaient tellement plongées dans leur travail qu'elles ne virent pas le temps s'écouler ; à tel point qu'elles allaient être en retard pour leur cours de botanique.

Rangeant en toute hâte leurs affaires, elles sortirent d'un pas précipité et pressé de ce lieu de savoir sous l'œil sévère de sa gardienne : Madame Pince.

Une fois dans le couloir, elles se mirent à courir à en perdre haleine, dévalant les escaliers étage par étage. Elles n'avaient plus qu'un escalier à descendre pour atteindre le hall, lorsque Corisande, qui était en tête, percuta quelqu'un.

Entremêlés, ils tombèrent tous deux, se retrouvant aux pieds des escaliers, dans un grand bruit d'os cassés et sous le cri de Hermione qui accourut auprès d'eux.

Corisande, dans un gémissement de douleur, releva la tête du torse de l'homme qu'elle avait percuté et blêmit.

« - Oh mon Dieu….. professeur.

- Tout va bien, Miss Dulac, je suis entier. Du moins je le crois, dit l'homme sur qui elle était étalée.

- Je suis horriblement désolée, professeur Vaucourt, je ne vous ai pas vu, s'excusa la jeune fille, qui était rouge écrevisse, tout en se redressant et en s'écartant du jeune homme. Aie, ma cheville ».

La jeune fille, sous la douleur, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses, sous le regard amusé de son professeur et celui inquiet de son amie, qui se précipita vers elle pour la relever et la soutenir.

Le professeur Vaucourt, tentant de se redresser, perdit son sourire au profit d'une grimace de douleur. Il parvint, cependant, à se redresser et à se remettre sur ses pieds ; et c'est accompagné des deux jeunes filles, qu'il se traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

En les voyants entrer, Madame Pomfresh écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de diriger ses patients vers deux lits cote-à-cote, sur lesquels Corisande et son compagnon s'installèrent tant bien que mal.

Après avoir écrit un mot pour Hermione et l'avoir congédiée, l'infirmière prit en charge les deux jeunes gens. Commençant par le professeur de défense sur les conseils de la griffonne, Pomfresh émit aussitôt un résultat peu joyeux : bras cassé, hanche fracturée, légère entorse au niveau de la cheville gauche et hématomes. Corisande, elle, n'avait qu'une entorse à la cheville droite et des hématomes.

L'infirmière après son diagnostic, les laissa pour aller chercher potion et onguent.

« - Je suis terriblement désolée professeur, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée.

- Vous vous répétez Miss, plaisanta t il.

- Oui mais….

- Il n'y a rien d'irréparable. Mais dites-moi, qu'est ce qui m'a valu une rencontre si fracassante ?

- Euh… et bien Hermione et moi travaillons sur un projet, nous étions si absorbées par notre travail que nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer, et nous avons dû courir pour être le moins en retard possible en botanique.

- Quel projet, demanda t-il, intéressé.

- Nous travaillons sur la potion _Referme-tout. _Malgré son efficacité, elle reste imparfaite. Si le sujet se blesse accidentellement, effectivement, elle répare et enlève toute cicatrice. Cependant, si le patient est atteint par un sortilège de magie noire, peu importe la dose de _Referme-tout_, il gardera les traces. En ces temps de guerre, on s'est dit avec Hermione que c'était avantageux d'avoir une potion combattant et enlevant ne serait-ce qu'un peu les effets de la magie noire. »

Duncan Vaucourt était stupéfié ! Cette fille était vraiment surprenante. Au lieu de parler chiffons et maquillage comme toutes jeunes femmes de son âge, elle pensait à améliorer une potion pour combattre les effets de magie noire afin d'aider ses concitoyens.

Corisande, n'entendant aucune remarque de son professeur, releva la tête et plongea dans son regard vert eau.

Elle eut une brusque envie de s'approcher de lui pour contempler les différentes teintes de vert qu'arboraient les yeux du jeune homme. Tous deux étaient hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre, et Corisande sentit une chaleur de bien-être l'envahir , tandis que des papillons chatouillaient son ventre.

Inconsciemment, elle commença à se mouvoir afin de s'approcher de lui sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Le brusque retour de Madame Pomfresh mit fin à leur échange silencieux.

La jeune femme, rouge de gêne, reporta toute son attention sur l'infirmière qui lui administra une potion anti-inflammatoire et une potion réparatrice ; puis elle put sortir, laissant son professeur sur son lit blanc.

Trop en retard pour se rendre au cours de botanique, elle se rendit sous son saule-pleureur, espérant trouver des réponses aux questions qui avaient germé dans son esprit.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu détourner son regard de lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu soudainement envie de le toucher, pire, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Elle n'était donc pas si insensible que ça au charme de son professeur de défense ?

Par Merlin, si tel était le cas, elle n'était pas sortie du moule !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le samedi arriva à la plus grande joie de tous les élèves.

Les troisièmes années étaient intenables et impatients de voir Prés au Lard pour la première fois. Les autres années, bien que connaissant sur le bout des doigts le village, ne se lassaient pas de ces sorties qui étaient synonyme d'amusement.

Ron et Harry étaient pressés de s'y rendre, malgré le vent et la pluie. Ils trépignaient littéralement d'impatience en attendant les filles, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Donnant leurs autorisations à Rusard, Corisande en ayant eu une signée de Dumbledore, ils avancèrent joyeusement sur le chemin du village sorcier.

Le programme avait déjà été établi ; après un passage chez Honeydukes, le confiseur, les garçons iraient chez Zonko, tandis que les filles iraient dans la boutique de Madame Gaichiffon pour trouver leurs tenues de bal. Enfin, Ginny, Ron et Harry attendraient au Trois Balais, et Corisande et Hermione iraient chez le libraire. Elles les rejoindraient après.

Comme nous l'avons déjà souligné, le chemin jusqu'au village se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A la lisière de Prés-au-Lard, ils prirent la direction de la Cabane Hurlante.

Ron et Harry chahutaient, tandis que Hermione et Ginny papotaient. Corisande, quant à elle, se tenait un peu à l'écart, un sourire mélancolique posé sur ses lèvres. Ce lieu lui rappelait tellement de choses.

Les garçons se remémorèrent les bons moments passés à cet endroit. Ils évoquèrent le jour où emmitouflé dans la cape d'invisibilité, le brun avait fait une peur bleue à Malfoy et ses acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, en leur lançant des boules de neige qui, selon les serpents, étaient lancées de nulle part.

En entendant cela, Corisande éclata de rire. Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, elle leur expliqua que James avaient exactement fait la même chose à Malfoy père et Bellatrix, qui étaient venus batifoler.

Décidément, se dit-elle, Harry avait hérité beaucoup de choses de son père.

Après ce « pèlerinage », tous allèrent chez Honeydukes, le confiseur, puis filles et garçons se séparèrent. Ginny s'impatientait tellement qu'elle prit en remorque ses deux amies, laissant son frère et son petit ami dépités.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique de Madame Gaichiffon, où une jeune femme les accueillit chaleureusement. Elles avaient de la chance, la boutique était déserte, ce qui ne durerait guère.

Accompagnées de l'employée, les trois griffonnes se rendirent dans le rayon des tenues de soirée. Ginny et Hermione savaient exactement ce qu'elle voulait et c'est en peu de temps qu'elles trouvèrent leur bonheur.

Ginny opta pour une robe bustier de couleur verte, ce qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure rousse et son teint blanc. Hermione, quant à elle, avait choisit une robe écrue s'harmonisant parfaitement avec ses yeux chocolats.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent ensuite vers Corisande, qui depuis leur entrée, s'était installée dans un coin, espérant de tout cœur qu'on l'oubli. Ce qui était sans compter sur la détermination d'une certaine rousse, qui la traîna littéralement dans le rayon.

Corisande n'aimait pas les bals, et c'est avec un manque d'enthousiasme certain qu'elle consentit à jeter un œil sur les robes. Aucune ne lui plaisait, elles étaient trop courtes, trop décolletées…... Voyant cela, l'employée lui en apporta une qui était en réserve, et qui, selon elle, devrait lui plaire.

Ginny lui ordonna de l'essayer, et c'est après maints regards courroucés de la part de la rouquine, qu'elle accepta.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit changée, les deux jeunes filles restèrent bouche bée. C'était une robe de style empire lui arrivant aux pieds, évasée à partir de la poitrine, de couleur chocolat. Le fait qu'elle soit resserrée juste sous ses seins plus que généreux, mettait ceux-ci en valeur. Cela lui allait comme un gant. Avant même qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, Ginny s'empressa de dire à l'employée qu'elle la prenait.

Corisande lui dit que cela ne servait à rien, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à ce bal ; elle n'eut droit comme réponse qu'à un haussement d'épaule de la rouquine, tandis que Hermione la regardait avec compassion, même si un éclat moqueur brillait dans ses yeux.

Elles ressortirent toutes trois de la boutique, cinq minutes plus tard, avec leurs robes et quelques accessoires. Hermione et Corisande confièrent leurs paquets à Ginny, qui rejoignit les garçons, tandis qu'elles allaient chez le libraire.

La boutique étant à l'opposé de l'endroit où elles étaient, elles décidèrent de prendre un raccourci. S'enfonçant dans une ruelle déserte, elles tombèrent nez-à-nez devant un groupe de Serpentard composé de Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Bulstrode et Logan. Elles voulurent faire demi -tour, mais Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy se tenaient de ce coté.

« - Alors les deux Sang-de-Bourbe, on se promène seules ? lança la voix aigre de Pansy.

- Quelle sens de l'observation Parkinson, répliqua Hermione. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- On ne supporte pas que deux erreurs de la nature comme vous surpassiez des Sang Purs comme nous, dit Logan. On s'est dit qu'une petite correction s'imposait ».

A cet instant, huit baguettes surgirent.

Cependant avant que leurs utilisateurs en fassent usage, des racines sortant de terre les agrippèrent et les clouèrent au sol, leur refusant tout mouvement.

Etrangement, seul Malfoy ne fut pas affecté. Il s'écarta, néanmoins, laissant le passage aux deux griffonnes, qui en profitèrent pour s'éclipser sous les regards haineux et les injures des serpents.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à courir et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au Trois Balais, dans lequel elles entrèrent rouges et essoufflées. Elles repérèrent leurs amis, et s'écroulèrent à leur table.

« - Et bien vous avez été rapides, mais pourquoi vous êtes rouges et essoufflées ? s'enquit Ron ».

Hermione leur rapporta leur mésaventure.

« - D'ailleurs, finit elle, je peux savoir d'où venaient ces branches ?!

- C'est un sort informulé. Il se nomme _echar raices _et permet de se servir de l'élément terre pour emprisonner ses ennemis.

- Mais c'est un sort à la limite de la magie noire !!!

- Ecoutes Hermione, c'était soit ça, soit huit doloris voir Avada Kedavra. Alors tu comprendras ma préférence.

- Ce qui est étrange, reprit Harry, c'est que Malfoy n'ait pas affecté par ton sortilège.

- Cela signifie simplement qu'il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de nous attaquer ».

Sur ces paroles, qui laissèrent perplexes ses quatre compagnons, Madame Rosmerta arriva avec leur commande, ce qui mit fin à cette désagréable conversation.

Aucun ne remarqua l'homme emmitouflé dans sa cape qui ne cessait de les fixer.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, il cessa son manège, finit sa chope et s'en alla pour transplaner dans un pop silencieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laissons nos chers Gryffondor, pour suivre ce mystérieux inconnu.

Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, il épia les griffons, notant chaque regard, chaque geste qu'ils avaient fait. Ayant assez d'informations, il transplana pour faire son rapport à son maître.

Il poussa le lourd portail de fer et se dirigea d'un pas sûr, silencieux et rapide jusqu'au perron du manoir.

Il frappa à la porte, et un elfe de maison le laissa entrer précisant que son maître était dans le salon.

L'homme, qui connaissait bien la demeure, se dirigea vers ce dernier sans la moindre hésitation. Il y trouva Lucius Malfoy, maître des lieux, dans un négligé noir, ses longs cheveux attachés en catogan, sirotant un verre devant sa cheminée.

« - Te voilà, Cormag ! As-tu les renseignements ?

Pour qui te prends-tu, Malfoy ? lança Cormag d'une voix pleine de mépris. Je ne donnerais mes informations qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu devrais portant le savoir ».

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec mépris. Il était très fréquent de voir les partisans de Voldemort se haïr profondément. Il était à vrai dire très rare qu'une amitié naisse entre les Mangemorts. Au contraire, tous tentaient de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, afin de servir ses propres intérêts.

Autant dire que les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient pas le moins du monde. Après deux ou trois minutes de regards haineux, Malfoy invita son compagnon à le suivre.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du manoir. Plus ils s'approchaient des cachots, plus l'air devint moite et humide, ce qui donnait un sentiment de mal-être. La lumière diminuait et seuls quelques flambeaux subsistaient.

A mesure que les deux Mangemorts approchaient de leur destination, des gémissements sourds se faisaient entendre. Lucius poussa une porte, et un spectacle des plus macabre s'offrit à leur vue.

A terre gisaient les corps d'une femme et d'une jeune fille baignant dans leur sang. Elles étaient tellement défigurées qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer leurs traits. Entièrement nues, elles avaient des entailles profondes qui recouvraient entièrement leurs jambes et leurs bras. Les ecchymoses à l'intérieur de leurs cuisses montraient clairement qu'elles avaient été violées.

Comble de l'horreur, toutes deux avaient été éviscérées, leurs organes s'échappant de leur ventre.

Les gémissements provenaient d'un homme qui était attaché au mur. Lui aussi était dans un état pitoyable. Son corps était entièrement lacéré et par conséquent recouvert de sang.

Devant lui se tenait Lord Voldemort et à ses cotés Bellatrix.

A l'entrée des deux hommes dans le cahot, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se tourna légèrement vers eux, une lueur de folie brillant dans ses yeux rouges.

« - Cormag, quel plaisir de te voir enfin, dit-il ».

Le dénommé Cormag s'inclina respectueusement, tandis que son maître reportait son attention sur sa victime.

Sortant un couteau de boucher, il égorgea l'homme, se délectant du sang qui coulait de l'entaille et qui l'avait quelque peu éclaboussé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Bellatrix, qu'il attrapa par les cheveux afin de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement, tout en lui malaxant sans aucune douceur les fesses et les hanches.

« - Les moldus sont pitoyables et ne devraient pas exister. Reconnaissons-leur, néanmoins, leur ingéniosité en matière de torture, qui pourrait presque surpasser les sorciers. Bella, monte dans la chambre, j'arrive tout de suite, cette petite séance m'a excité au plus haut point.

- Oui, maître.

- Je t'écoute à présent, Cormag.

- Potter et la rouquine traîtresse à son sang sont ensembles, tandis que ses deux autres amis forment un couple et semblent rarement se séparer. Une jeune fille seule a rejoint leur groupe et semble être assez proche d'eux.

- Parfait, nous commencerons donc par elle. Lucius, tente par l'intermédiaire de ton incapable fils d'en savoir plus sur elle.

- Bien, maître.

Sur ce, Le lord noir rejoignit Bellatrix, laissant le soin à ses deux Mangemorts de faire le ménage.

* * *

**voila, j'espère que la scène avec Voldemort ne vous aura pas trop donné la nausée mais à force de lire des choses sur les sorciers et les possédés pour mon mémoire je deviens atteinte xD.**

**Que pensez vous également du sort de Corisande???? J'voue avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire^^.**

**Et le rencontre fracassante de notre professeur et notre lionne?????**

**J'attends vos impressions avec grande impatience^^.**

**Bien à vous dame-demeter.**


	8. Mauvaise rencontre

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ( ni même Severus que j'avais pourtant demandé à noël T.T sniffff) , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Blabla de l'auteur : **BONJOUR A TOUS !!!!! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, et le GRAND RETOUR DE SEVERUS xD.

Je tiens a remercier momo-chan et ChamalloW pour leur gentilles review^^. Merci également à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

Gros poutou à **ELIALYS** qui l'a relu et corrigé !!!

* * *

**réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**momo-chan: **merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : Mauvaise rencontre.

L'ambiance dans la salle commune des Serpentards était plutôt froide. Le mobilier fait dans un bois de couleur foncée, ainsi que les couleurs verte et argent, ne contribuaient pas à rendre l'atmosphère plus chaleureuse.

Près de la cheminée se trouvaient Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, disputant tous deux une partie d'échec, tandis que Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle lisaient un magazine concernant le Quidditch. Draco, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'une sangsue répondant au nom de Pansy Parkinson était collée à lui.

Le roi des Serpents contemplait les flammes sans les voir. Il était plongé dans les souvenirs de la veille. Il revoyait ses camarades, on ne pouvait sciemment parler d'amis, ligotés par les branches et racines ; tandis que lui, pour une raison inconnue, n'avait pas été affecté par ce sort.

Il ne s'expliquait pas son comportement. Pourquoi s'était il écarté pour laisser le passage aux deux griffonnes ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas riposté ?

La seule chose dont il avait été capable fut de lancer un regard noir et méprisant à ses compagnons lorsque ceux-ci furent libérés du sortilège, une fois les deux Gryffondor hors de vue.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que son père apprenne cette nouvelle faiblesse, sinon il serait à coup sûr reçu par des Doloris et des coups de bâton, au prochain séjour qu'il ferait au manoir.

C'était ce qui s'était produit la fois où il avait échoué ; la fois où il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Il savait que son père ne l'avait pas encore pardonné pour cette faute ; et il ne voulait pas savoir quel traitement il recevrait si son père découvrait qu'il avait laissé échapper l'occasion de rabaisser, voir torturer deux Sang de Bourbe.

Certes, il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres comme tout Mangemort digne de ce nom. Pourtant, le meurtre, les tortures et le viol le répugnaient.

Bien sûr, il aimait ce pouvoir que lui procurait son nom, il aimait cette attention qu'on lui portait, il aimait sa fierté ; mais il était dans l'incapacité de tuer.

Soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Pansy commença à le suivre, mais le regard que lui lança Draco la dissuada d'aller plus loin.

Dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand laissant, avec un certain contentement, le vent jouer avec ses cheveux blond ; ses yeux aciers se perdant sur le lac de Poudlard.

Un hululement le sortit de sa contemplation, et il eut juste le temps de se pousser afin de laisser la place à un hibou Grand Duc qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant celui de son père.

Avec appréhension, il s'approcha du volatile qui lui tendit la patte, et prit la lettre qui lui était destinée. Après plusieurs minutes et un long soupir, il se décida enfin à l'ouvrir.

**Draco,**

**Malgré ton incapacité notoire dans la**

**Mission que notre maître t'avait donné,**

**Ce dernier te donne une nouvelle chance.**

**Renseignes-toi sur la nouvelle qui traîne**

**Avec Potter et sa bande ; et cette fois fait**

**Honneur au nom que tu portes !**

**Ton père.**

Etonné, Draco relut la lettre une seconde fois. Comment, par Morgane, son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissaient ils l'existence de la nouvelle ? Pourquoi vouloir des informations sur elle ?

Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Si le lord noir voulait en savoir plus sur elle, c'est qu'il avait l'intention de la capturer à un moment ou un autre. Il frissonna.

Il avait déjà assisté à un interrogatoire dirigé par Voldemort, cela faisait partie de son initiation ; et il ne souhaitait à personne, pas même à Potter, de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Il plaignait vraiment la jeune femme, et s'en voulait de faire partie un tant soit peu de cette machination. Néanmoins, il obéirait aux ordres et allait l'espionner discrètement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout élève qui aurait vu le terrible Severus Snape, en ce dimanche, aurait été choqué.

Ce dernier avait laissé sa cape et sa robe noires au profit d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux, qui ordinairement tombaient sur son visage, étaient maintenus en catogan par un lacet de cuir.

Il était penché sur un chaudron, la ride sur son front ainsi que ses sourcils légèrement froncés montraient clairement qu'il était en pleine concentration. Paradoxalement, il était beaucoup plus détendu qu'au cours des semaines précédentes.

Ses nuits étaient beaucoup moins perturbées. Certes, il y avait toujours les réunions avec les Mangemorts, qui le rendaient malade à chaque fois, mais au moins le reste du temps, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars.

Etrangement, ils s'étaient arrêtés lorsque Corisande était apparue, cela faisait déjà une semaine et demie.

Depuis son arrivée, ils n'avaient jamais été juste tous les deux. A part l'épisode de la gifle, ils n'avaient eu aucun contact.

Cela l'arrangeait tout en le gênant en même temps. En effet, il se souvenait des conversations animées qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux à propos des potions, chacun argumentant et réfutant les idées de l'autre.

Au cours de ces vingt dernières années, il n'avait pas trouvé son égal. Elle était la seule avec qui il avait eu des discussions passionnantes concernant son art. Sa très chère Lily, puis ensuite les autres maîtres, n'avaient jamais pu la détrôner.

Ces conversations lui manquaient. Il s'imaginait parfaitement assis dans son fauteuil un verre à la main, démontant en tout point les arguments que la griffonne, qui serait installée en face de lui, lui aurait donné.

Se secouant mentalement , il sortit de ses pensées.

Sa potion avait pris la teinte souhaitée, à savoir un joli ocre. Il tourna trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et versa de suite la poudre de corne de licorne ; il attendit trente secondes et tourna sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

La potion prit enfin da couleur finale, un jaune foncé ; encore cinq minute à feu doux et elle serait prête.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Il regarda celle-ci d'un air froid et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Les coups retentirent de nouveaux, et c'est avec colère qu'il l'ouvrit brutalement.

Il se trouva en face d'un sourire amusé et des yeux miels malicieux. Avant même, qu'il puisse lancer un grognement, la jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha du chaudron.

« - Potion de sommeil sans rêve, l'infirmerie est en manque ? »

Elle se retourna vers Severus, qui était toujours près de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard froid et insondable.

Corisande ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme en face d'elle. Cette chemise blanche lui seyait à ravir. Elle laissait entrevoir la musculature fine mais pourtant bien présente du professeur. Ses cheveux attachés faisaient, certes, ressortir son nez proéminent et son teint cireux, mais lui donnaient un air serein et contre toute attente, un air séduisant et plus jeune.

« - Tu sais, dit elle, tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça lors de tes cours. Cela te rajeunit et en plus les élèves cesseraient sans doute de te nommer, je cite, « la détestable chauve souris des cachots » fin de citation.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Dulac.

- Par Merlin Severus, ce n'est pas l'élève qui est venue te voir mais l'amie ! Vingt ans ont passé pour toi et tu as toujours ton détestable caractère de cochon. Je suis sûre que si tu te rendais un peu plus charmant envers tes élèves, ceux-ci se rendraient avec plaisir à tes cours, et non pas en traînant les pieds comme s'ils allaient à l'abattoir.

- Rassurez-moi, Miss, vous n'êtes pas venue jusqu'ici pour me dire comment je dois me comporter pendant mes cours, j'espère !

- Pas seulement, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai besoin de ton avis et de ton savoir. Hermione et moi travaillons sur la potion _Referme-tout_, et on peut dire que l'on bloque. Nous voulons lutter contre les effets de la magie noire. On pense rajouter à la préparation du sang de licorne morte pour la pureté, ainsi que du sang de centaure pour leur capacité à guérir de tout. Cependant, il nous faut rajouter un ingrédient, mais lequel ? »

Corisande arrêta sa tirade en voyant que les lèvres de Severus arboraient un imperceptible sourire alors qu'il la regardait.

Il était content, il retrouvait leurs discussions. Il avait revu, enfin, cette lueur animée dans le regard de la jeune femme, et étrangement, il s'était senti renaître.

On venait le voir, pour avancer la recherche de son art, et non pour le manipuler. L'espace d'un instant il oublia tout : Dumbledore, Voldemort, L'Ordre, son rôle d'espion, la guerre, et se concentrant sur les yeux de Corisande, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Il se reprit, néanmoins, bien vite. S'approchant de son chaudron, il éteignit le feu, puis se retourna vers Corisande.

Cette dernière tressaillit lorsque son regard rencontra les yeux noirs et intenses du maître de potions. Elle les avait toujours trouvés attirants, et à l'instant, elle pensa qu'avec une lueur chaleureuse dans ceux-ci, ils seraient tout bonnement irrésistibles.

Elle sortit de ses songes, lorsque que la voix grave de Severus se fit entendre.

« - Les sombrals.

- Les sombrals ?

- Oui, tu sais, ces bestioles que seuls ceux qui voient la mort….

- Merci Severus, mais par pitié, épargnes-moi ta définition plus qu'approximatif des sombrals, je sais ce que c'est !

- Juste un petit rappel au cas où, ajouta t-il ce qui lui valu un regard noir**.** Comme tu le sais, donc, ils sont apparentés à la mort tout comme la magie noire, presque tous ses sorts conduisent vers l'au delà. En broyant ne serait-ce qu'un os d'un d'eux et en le rajoutant à la potion, je pense qu'elle enlèvera toutes cicatrices.

- Mais, ils ne sont pas immortels ?

- Et bien si…..

- Severus, tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile doublé d'un crétin, je te signale que je suis sérieuse !!!!!

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insulte envers un professeur, répliqua t-il d'une voix glaciale, et cette fois-ci c'est officiel Miss ! Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu me laisses finir. Effectivement, ils sont immortels, mais tu peux, en leur donnant un peu de ton sang faire une sorte de pacte avec eux. Ils te donneront ce que tu réclames, notamment un petit morceau d'eux ; chose que peu de personnes savent, c'est qu'ils se reconstituent très rapidement, et ce sont des bêtes conciliantes.

- Bien, je vais tenter. Tant que j'y pense, peux-tu me donner le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore s'il te plaît, j'aimerai lui parler ; et avant que tu ne poses la question, rajouta t-elle alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils et ouvrait la bouche, c'est pour savoir s'il a avancé dans ses recherches afin que je retourne d'où je viens.

- Tu ne te plais pas ici ? Tu es pourtant entourée de Potter et ses amis, qui ne valent pas mieux que Potter père et sa bande.

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour être aussi étroit d'esprit Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que Harry n'est pas James ? D'ailleurs, il a plutôt l'esprit de Lily, tu devrais pourtant être un des premiers à t'en apercevoir. Bref, puis-je avoir ce mot de passe ?

- Fraise citronnée.

- Merci. Je te laisse, à plus tard. »

La jeune femme quitta les appartements du maître de potions et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Durant tout le trajet, elle resta plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le prénom de Lily, ce voile de tristesse et de culpabilité qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu dans ses yeux, s'était fait plus présent. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir froissé une fois de plus.

Toute à ses songes, elle n'aperçut pas ses amis et sursauta lorsque Hermione lui toucha l'épaule. En la reconnaissant, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en portant la main à son cœur, qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Elle reprit son chemin vers le bureau du directeur en leur compagnie, tout en leur expliquant qu'elle était partie rendre une petite visite à Severus, et en faisant un compte rendu à Hermione de ce qu'avait dit le maître de potions.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir où résidait la gargouille, maîtresse des appartements de Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils firent une mauvaise rencontre.

Une haute silhouette toute de noire vêtue appuyée à une canne, des yeux bleus glace, de long cheveux blonds tombant en une parfaite harmonie le long de son dos ; Lucius Malfoy sortait du bureau du directeur, stoppant les quatre griffons dans leur marche.

Lucius Malfoy, en les reconnaissant, s'approcha d'eux, un sourire hautain et méprisant accroché à ses lèvres pales.

« - Tiens, tiens. Potter, Weasley, Granger et ….. »

Il s'arrêta. Son masque aristocratique et froid laissant place à une expression où se mêlaient incrédulité et étonnement. Corisande, quant à elle, le regardait avec dégoût, une lueur de haine brillant dans ses yeux miels.

« - … une revenante. Tu as ressuscité, Dulac ?! Quel plaisir de pouvoir te contempler de nouveau.

- Le plaisir n'est pas réciproque, Malfoy ! répliqua t elle avec hargne.

- Allons ma petite Sang de Bourbe préférée, voilà vingt ans que tu es morte, tu reviens à la vie et c'est comme ça que tu oses me parler ! dit-il tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ta misérable, méprisable et haïssable petite personne, Malfoy.

- Fais bien attention à toi, Sang de Bourbe, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il s'était penché vers elle. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir te réserve ! »

Et sans une parole de plus, il s'éloigna d'elle et du trio d'or, pour se diriger vers les cahots, afin de prévenir son fils que sa mission était annulée.

Les quatre Gryffondor le regardèrent partir avec soulagement. Ron, Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Corisande, qui était blême et toujours immobile.

Reprenant contenance, elle se retourna vers eux et les gratifia d'un sourire. Elle s'approcha de la gargouille, et prononça d'une voix claire et distincte le mot de passe, « _Fraise citronnée_ ». Les trois autres s'esclaffèrent tout en se demandant où le plus puissant sorcier de leur temps allait chercher ses mots de passe complètement puérils.

Corisande monta sur la première marche et attendit que l'escalier l'emmène jusque devant la porte du bureau, sur laquelle elle toqua.

La voix claire du directeur la fit entrer.

« - Bonjour, Miss Dulac.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Pardonnez-moi de venir vous déranger. Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez avancé dans vos recherches afin que je puisse retourner à mon époque.

- Oui Miss. Je crains, malheureusement, que la réponse vous déplaise. Le seul moyen pour que vous retourniez chez vous est un retourneur de temps spécial. J'en ai fait une commande. Cependant, sa conception est très longue, il ne sera prêt que dans six mois, soit en avril.

- C'est impossible professeur, je dois y retourner avant ou Severus et Lily seront tués.

- Je ne pense pas Miss, ne vous en faites pas, ayez confiance. »

Cela dit, il se leva de son fauteuil, mettant ainsi fin à leur entretien. Corisande, plus que morose, quitta le bureau.

En retournant dans le couloir, elle tenta de faire bonne figure et d'être joviale devant ses amis qui l'avaient attendue, et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy jubilait.

En rentrant de Poudlard, il avait demandé audience à Voldemort, et il lui raconta que la jeune femme qui traînait avec Potter était une fille revenue à la vie qui avait fait ses études en même temps que lui.

Il lui donna tous les renseignements qu'il savait sur elle et réussit à faire une pierre deux coups : son maître était content de lui, et il avait discrédité un peu Severus en disant à son maître qu'il aurait dû le prévenir.

Il se moquait éperdument de comment elle était revenue à la vie, son fantasme de jeunesse allait enfin se réaliser. Bien qu'étant d'un sang impur, Corisande avait toujours été une sorte d'obsession.

Lorsque les Mangemorts la captureraient, il demanderait au Lord noir de s'en occuper personnellement.

Corisande Dulac serait bientôt sienne.

* * *

**Voila voila^^.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut.**

**Une petite review pour me le dire????**

**Bien à vous**

**dame-demeter.**


	9. Jalousies

Résumé: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.  
Toute la question était quoi.

Spoiler: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

Pairing: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

Catégorie : Romance/ Aventure.

Rating : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ( ni même Severus sniffff) , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru.

blabla de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous.

Je tiens à m'excuser de mon ENORME retard, mais avec les vacances et la rédaction de mon mémoire, la fic reste un peu en plan ^^''.

Sinon me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEW ET VOS LECTURES ^^.

Gros merci à ELIALYS qui l'a relu et corrigé

* * *

**JALOUSIES**

Une entité quelconque devait s'amuser à jouer avec le temps. Celui-ci s'était écoulé à une vitesse folle, à tel point que le bal avait lieu le soir même, et tous étaient excités au plus haut point.

Tout le château avait revêtu son manteau d'Halloween. Des citrouilles flottaient le long des couloirs, les fantômes étaient d'une humeur joyeuse, et Peeves était plus farceur que jamais.

Le clou du spectacle était, bien entendu, La Grande Salle.

Les étendards des quatre maisons avaient faits place à des étendards de couleurs orange et noire. Le ciel magique était lui même orange comme lors d'un crépuscule. Des bougies et des citrouilles flottaient, tandis que des squelettes amusaient la galerie.

Tous le monde, y compris les Serpentards, obéissait à la même règle, à savoir : oublier la guerre et s'amuser.

Les professeurs, eux-mêmes semblaient y adhérer. Dumbledore avait pour l'occasion revêtu une longue robe orange avec un chapeau pointu assorti, Mcgonagal avait laissé son air sévère de coté et arborait un grand sourire. Flitwick, lui, s'amusait comme un enfant à lancer des sortilèges, où bougies et citrouilles valsaient. Vaucourt arborait un éblouissant sourire, une lueur de plaisir dansant dans ses yeux vert.

Un seul avait gardé son air patibulaire, et regardait cette mascarade d'un œil froid et méprisable : Severus Snape.

Il avait espéré échapper à cette maudite fête, mais c'était sans compter sur ce vieux citronné de Dumbledore qui lui avait expressément demandé, donc ordonné selon Snape, de surveiller le bal.

Ainsi, au lieu de préparer une magnifique potion au calme, un verre à la main dans ses appartements ; il allait devoir traquer les mains baladeuses et gestes impudiques de ces imbéciles de trolls bourrés d'hormones qui lui servaient d'élèves.

Il soupira et mordit rageusement dans un toast.

Son regard s'attarda sur les tables de chaque maison, et il soupira de plus bel en voyant les filles gloussées comme des dindes, même celle de sa propre maison. C'était pathétique !

A cet instant, le trio d'or, Ginny, Neville et Corisande entrèrent. Le maître des potions ne put empêcher de fixer son regard sur eux.

Le rouquin arborait un grand sourire tandis que ses oreilles étaient d'un joli rose soutenu, couleur que l'on retrouvait sur les joues de sa petite amie : Miss-je-sais-tout, auquel il tenait la main.

Son regard se posa, ensuite sur Potter et Weasley fille, qui étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre en se bavant mutuellement dessus. A cette vision, il ne put empêcher une moue dégoutée de déformer ses lèvres pâles et fines.

Ses yeux noirs survolèrent à peine Neville et se fixèrent sur la jeune femme avec qui il parlait. Corisande avait revêtu un petit pull noir avec un très léger décolté en V, ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur ; ses cheveux étaient retenus par son inséparable chignon.

A sa grande surprise, Severus trouva la Gryffondor tout à fait acceptable et plus que charmante.

Au moment où il pensait cela, la concernée leva ses yeux miels vers la table des professeurs. Le regard ambre et le regard noir s'accrochèrent. Etrangement, Severus se sentit bien, tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait de lui.

Il lui fit un léger signe de tête pour la saluer auquel elle répondit, puis elle détourna le regard pour regarder les autres professeurs.

Le ténébreux maître des potions fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua la délicieuse rougeur qui apparut sur les joues de la jeune femme, ainsi que le petit sourire timide alors qu'elle regardait son collègue de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas cessé de la fixer depuis son arrivée. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, le sourire du professeur s'était élargi et ses yeux brillaient d'un plaisir qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

Severus se refrogna de plus bel, tout en se demandant ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là. Il reporta son attention sur le griffonne qui, toujours rouge, beurrait un toast, tout en restant coite.

Au bout de cinq minutes, l'objet se son observation quitta seule la table.

Laissons notre maître des potions et ses questions pour suivre Miss Dulac qui, après sa sortie de la Grande Salle, se rendit dans le parc.

Elle décida de se rendre au ponton qui surplombait le lac, profitant de la chaleur du soleil d'octobre qui était rare à cette époque de l'année, surtout en Ecosse.

Les joues toujours rouges, elle s'allongea sur le ponton, tout en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas froissé l'un de ses amis. En effet, elle avait, pour ainsi dire, fui la Grande Salle alors que ce pauvre Neville lui parlait.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Alors qu'elle s'était ordonnée le matin même de ne pas lever les yeux vers cette maudite table des professeurs, elle n'avait pu résister à la tentation.

Oh certes, elle avait tout d'abord plongé le regard vers Severus, chose somme toute normale puisqu'ils étaient amis. Puis elle avait détourné la tête comme si on l'avait forcé, et elle fut immédiatement hypnotisée par Vaucourt.

Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir, et ce fut au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'elle arriva à détourner le regard de son professeur de défense.

Elle avait préféré quitter la salle avant de commettre une sottise, comme par exemple se jeter sur lui, pour apaiser les chatouillis qu'elle ressentait dans le creux de son estomac.

Toute à ses réflexions et à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Il fallut qu'une main se pose sur son épaule pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité.

Deux yeux ambre rieurs se trouvèrent dans son champ de vision, et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle se jeta, pour une accolade chaleureuse, dans les bras de leur propriétaire, les faisant tomber tous deux.

Rémus, car c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, se mit à rire tout en la serrant dans ses bras, redevenant un adolescent l'espace d'un instant.

Il s'était fait la promesse, le jour où il l'avait revu aux Trois Balais, de rester un simple ami et par conséquent d'agir comme tel, mais il n'arriva pas à la repousser. Au contraire, il enroula sa taille de ses mains pour la rapprocher plus de lui et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur, le loup enlui hurlait de joie.

Un raclement de gorge le fit revenir à la réalité. Rémus écarquilla les yeux et relâcha Corisande, tandis qu'une rougeur de gêne et de honte apparut sur ses joues.

Nymphadora Tonks se tenait juste devant eux, si on en jugeait par la couleur de ses cheveux, noir jais parsemés de mèches grises, on devinait sa colère et sa peine.

Corisande et le loup se levèrent, et la griffonne se tourna vers Rémus afin qu'il fasse les présentations. En entendant que la femme qui était devant eux était la fiancée de son ami, un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre Tonks dans ses bras au grand désappointement de cette dernière.

« - Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle était charmante, Rémus, réprimanda la gryffondor. Je me présente, Corisande Dulac.

- La revenante, ne put s'empêcher de dire l'Auror.

- En quelque sorte. Mais dis-moi Rémus, que faites-vous ici ?

- On va aider Dumbledore pour la surveillance du bal de ce soir. Avec les temps qui courent, on n'est jamais trop prudent. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'aller voir le directeur pour lui signaler notre arrivée.

- Oui, tu as raison. Au plaisir.

- Puis-je vous retenir quelques secondes, s'il vous plaît ? Rémus, part devant, elle te rejoint tout de suite. »

Ce dernier acquiesça. Il embrassa Corisande sur la joue et s'éloigna en direction du château. Elles le regardèrent toutes les deux, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut hors d'atteinte que Corisande se retourna vers Tonks.

D'un regard impénétrable, elle regarda pendant plusieurs secondes l'ancienne Poufsouffle, avant de sourire à nouveau, une lueur à la fois de gaieté et de sévérité dans ses prunelles ambre.

« - Merci, fut le seul mot qui franchit ses lèvres tandis que son interlocutrice écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

- Merci pourquoi ?

- De prendre soin de Rémus. » Tonks écarquilla encore plus les yeux, tandis que ses cheveux prenaient une jolie teinte châtain. « Rémus est une personne très discrète et d'une grande timidité, qui fait passer le bien être et le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Il mérite plus que quiconque d'avoir une personne à ses cotés, une personne qui l'aime de tout son être sans s'occuper des préjugés et qui le soutienne, et je sais que vous êtes exactement cette personne. Donc merci.

- Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas de tout repos, fit l'Auror, émue du discours de Corisande. J'ai eu du mal à l'aborder, il pense tellement à tord qu'il est dangereux !

- Oui, je sais, une vraie tête de mule par moment, sourit-elle. »

Sachant la discussion terminée, Tonks serra la griffonne dans ses bras et se dirigea à son tour vers le château tandis qu'elle sombrait dans ses pensées.

Elle devait reconnaître que la Gryffondor était en réalité charmante. Lorsqu'elle les avait vu tous les deux enlacés, la jalousie l'avait submergé.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle était éprise de lui, depuis ce jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix ; et cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils étaient en couple, ce qui ne s'était pas fait sans mal.

Pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait pris dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait avec Corisande. De même, alors qu'elle avait vu leur court échange, jamais Rémus ne l'avait regardé comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

Il avait mis tant de chaleur, d'intensité, d'amour dans son regard et son étreinte, qu'elle avait tout de suite compris les sentiments du loup pour la lionne. Elle compris que Corisande était et resterai le grand amour de Rémus ; pourtant elle sut aussi que malgré tout, il lui resterai fidèle à elle, Nymphadora Tonks.

C'est donc rassurée et souriante qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après le petit déjeuné, Harry s'isola dans son dortoir.

Toute cette agitation l'étouffait et lui donnait la nausée ; même Ginny, qui était excitée comme une puce, lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il avait passé une nuit exécrable, et sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas été connecté à Voldemort et cette nuit le lien, si on pouvait ainsi parler, s'était reformé.

Etrangement, ce rêve était différent des autres. D'habitude, il était connecté à Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom, lorsque ce dernier était en colère ou lorsqu'il commettait un acte effroyable. Là, c'était l'exact contraire.

Harry avait ressenti toute l'allégresse du mage noir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le Survivant savait qu'à cet instant précis, l'ennemi numéro un du monde sorcier était heureux.

Cela accroissait le mal être de Harry. Il avait senti le sourire et le rire du descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait vu de par ses yeux, Lucius qui lui parlait devant un immense lit à baldaquin couvert de draps de soie rouge et auréolé de chaîne ; il avait ressenti jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles la grande satisfaction de la face de serpent.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Malgré l'allégresse qui régnait en ce jour, Harry ne pouvait rien oublier. Il restait celui qui devait combattre et sauver le monde magique, ou celui qui devait mourir.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses mauvaises pensées jusqu'au moment où Ron entra en trombe dans la chambre, rouge et essoufflé.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, le rouquin répondit seulement que sa sœur était une vraie furie et qu'elle pourrait rivaliser, voire détrôner, la Gorgone elle même, provoquant ainsi un fou rire chez son ami.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de voir sur la carte des Maraudeurs où était Ginny, pour ensuite se diriger dans le parc sans la rencontrer.

Arrivés sans encombre dans le Grand Hall, les deux garçons accompagnés de Neville, rejoignirent Corisande qui était toujours sur le ponton.

Tous quatre se mirent à bavarder joyeusement. Ils demandèrent aux elfes de maison des sandwiches, leur évitant ainsi le remue-ménage de la Grande Salle. L'après midi était bien entamée, lorsqu'une boule nerveuse répondant au nom de Ginny Weasley, accompagnée d'une Hermione désolée, vint les interrompre.  
Aucun eurent le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la griffonne hurlait sur son frère et son petit ami, en leur disant qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort, que la fête allait bientôt commencer, qu'elle avait autre chose à faire, notamment se préparer, que de leur courir après afin qu'ils aillent eux mêmes se changer.

Corisande, qui n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, osa lui faire remarquer qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps, deux heures pour être précise, avant que le bal ne commence. La rouquine hurla de plus belle, rapatriant tout le monde au château.

Le dortoir des filles toutes maisons confondues, était un véritable capharnaüm !

Lingerie, accessoires, maquillage étaient éparpillés sans dessus dessous sur les lits, tandis que les demoiselles revenues au stade animal, se battaient à coup de brosse et de coude pour avoir une place dans la salle de bain.

Seule Corisande était près de la fenêtre du dortoir, regardant d'un œil amusé et exaspéré le champ de bataille qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Elle vit enfin sortir Lavande et Parvati. Toutes deux portaient des robes assez courtes aux couleurs criardes, et arboraient un maquillage plus que voyant. Fixant leurs accessoires, elles sortirent peu de temps après, se déhanchant sur leurs hauts talons.

Cela fit un grand vide dans le dortoir, qui redevient presque calme et silencieux.

Cinq minutes après, Ginny (qui avait prit, exceptionnellement, place dans le dortoir des filles de septième année) et Hermione sortirent. Toutes deux avaient un maquillage voyant, mais qui restait assez léger.

Ginny avait natté ses cheveux, tandis que Hermione avait fait une coiffure complexe, où perles et pinces se mêlaient avec art. En voyant que leur amie n'était pas prête et qu'elle était toujours en uniforme, Ginny haussa la voix, prétextant qu'elle allait les mettre en retard. Corisande haussa les épaules tout en leur disant de ne pas l'attendre.

Severus Snape soupira une fois de plus. Dans un instant, les portes de la Grande Salle allaient s'ouvrir sur cette horde de primates.

Il lança un regard avada kadévrisant au vieux fou à la longue barbe blanche qui meumeumait à ses cotés. Il était d'ailleurs affublé d'un chapeau pointu orange sur lequel pendait une citrouille qui faisait des clins d'œil à quiconque la regardait.

Par Merlin, Morgane, Viviane et tous les sorciers et sorcières d'Avalon, la soirée allait être longue ! Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, et une masse d'élève multicolore entra dans une magistrale cacophonie.

Le maître des potions laissa ses yeux noirs se promener sur la foule, un rictus écœuré et méprisable flottant sur ses lèvres fines. La plupart des filles à partir de la quatrième année portaient des tenues aux décolletés vertigineux, tandis que leurs faciès étaient outrageusement maquillés. Les garçons se délectaient de la vue qu'ils avaient.  
Severus s'enfonça plus profondément sur sa chaise, poussant un grognement et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit entrer.

Elle portait une longue robe chocolat qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine sans que cela ne soit indécent. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait les cheveux détachés. Ceux-ci faisaient de longues vagues brunes descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Contrairement aux autres, elle avait opté pour un maquillage léger, s'accordant un simple coup de crayon qui rehaussait son regard ambre.

Elle rejoignit le trio d'or et Ginny, qui la regardèrent bouche bée. Tandis que ses amis la complimentaient, Pansy et son cavalier Draco, ainsi que Zabini accompagnée par une autre Serpentard s'approchèrent des griffons.

« - Alors la Sang de Bourbe, on est tellement impure que personne n'a voulu t'inviter pour le bal ?

- Décidément, la boue te va mieux, Parkinson ! »

Avant que Pansy ne puisse répliquer, le Directeur prit la parole.

« - Chers élèves, bien le bonsoir. Quelques petites choses avant que la fête ne commence. Je rappelle aux trois premières années qu'ils devront regagner leurs dortoirs avant minuit. Les autres ont la permission de rester jusqu'à 3 heures du matin. Une surprise vous attend après la première dance qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, sera réservée aux professeurs et à leur cavaliers et cavalières. Que le bal commence ! »

Au grand étonnement de tous, le professeur Vaucourt se dirigea vers les élèves. Un chemin s'ouvrit jusqu'à Corisande, devant laquelle il s'inclina, avant de lui tendre la main.

Avec un petit sourire, elle lui tendit la sienne et lança un regard goguenard à Pansy, qui était verte de rage, alors que les autres, ses amis en premier, étaient stupéfaits.

Les couples se formèrent sur la piste de dance, et une valse commença. McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient assortis, la tenue orange du directeur s'harmonisait et se mêlait à la verte de la directrice adjointe. Hagrid avait invité le professeur Chourave, ce qui rendait la situation comique.

Pourtant le couple qui retenait le plus l'attention était sans contexte celui de Vaucourt et Corisande.

Le professeur de défense portait une robe de sorcier verte foncée, contrastant avec sa peau pale et ses yeux clairs. Une de ses mains était cachée par la cascade de cheveux de sa cavalière.

Au lieu de danser tous deux semblaient flotter. Leur regard ne se perdant pas de vue, ils arboraient tous deux la même expression de contentement et de plaisir.

Inutile de dire que plus d'une fille aurait tué la lionne pour être à sa place.

Deux hommes dans l'assistance observaient la scène d'un œil de plus en plus noir : Severus et Rémus. Ils n'aimaient absolument pas la façon dont Vaucourt tenait Corisande. Pour eux, elle était beaucoup trop proche de lui, et ils enrageaient de ne pouvoir voir la main du jeune homme qui était, ils en étaient sûr, bien trop basse dans son dos.

La danse prit fin et le directeur reprit la parole.

« - Merci à tous. Comme promis, voici la surprise. Dans un instant, une boule va apparaître. Pour unir les maisons et oublier les rivalités ne serait-ce que pour un soir ; cette boule va mettre en couple le temps d'une danse les élèves de maisons différentes. Inutile de rajouter que vous ne pourrez pas danser avec votre partenaire tant que vous n'aurez pas dansé avec celui ou celle que la boule vous aura désigné. Amusez-vous bien. »

Les élèves étaient stupéfaits, encore une idée folle et meurtrière de vieux tordu qui leur servait de directeur. La boule apparut sous les yeux anxieux de la Grande Salle, puis explosa.

Des liens en sortirent et lièrent les élèves entre eux. Harry fut lié à Hanna Abbott, Ginny à un Serdaigle, Ron à Luna, Hermione à Nott et Corisande à Malfoy.

Ces deux derniers couples se regardaient en chien de faïence. Puis lorsque la musique commença, ils s'approchèrent pour commencer la valse, puisque de toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Peu avant la fin, Draco ouvrit la bouche.

« - Pourquoi ?

- Malfoy, j'ai beau être intelligente, si tu ne fais pas une phrase un peu plus explicite, je ne pourrais pas te répondre.

- Pourquoi ton sort, car je suis sûr que c'était le tien, ne m'a pas touché ?

- Tous simplement parce que tu n'avais pas la réelle intention de nous attaquer.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Dulac !

- Tu as beau ressembler à ton père, Malfoy, mais tu n'en reste pas moins un être différent de lui. Je suis prête à parier 10 galions que les actes de ton père te dégoutent. Les yeux ne trompent pas Malfoy. »

La soirée se passa le plus agréablement du monde sans aucun incident notable, si ce n'était le fait que Rémus, rouge de colère, arracha Corisande des mains de Vaucourt, lui demandant ce qu'il lui prenait d'être aussi proche de lui.

Après une petite altercation, ils se séparèrent fâchés, alors que la fête continuait de battre son plein.

Il était 2h30 du matin et Corisande, accompagnée de son cavalier, se dirigeait vers le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Elle avait passé une magnifique soirée, même si elle regrettait sa dispute avec Rémus. Puis un sourire vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres en repensant aux sensations et palpitations qu'avait ressenties la jeune femme

Il suffisait que Vaucourt mette une main ou pose son regard sur la jeune femme pour que les papillons dans le bas de son ventre se fassent ressentir et se répandent dans tout son être.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui prendre le bras afin de la pousser vers le mur, puis des lèvres chaudes et sucrées se posèrent sur les siennes.

Elle gémit de frustration lorsque son professeur rompit le contact, les prunelles gourmandes et emplies de désir fixant le regard ambre.

« - Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

- Alors ne vous gênez pas pour continuer, professeur. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duncan pour fondre sur les lèvres de son élève. Il fut ravi lorsque ce fut elle qui approfondit leur baiser, et il se délectait des gémissements de plaisir qu'il provoquait chez elle, alors qu'une de ses mains lui caressait la poitrine, tandis que l'autre était perdue dans sa chevelure.

Ils durent se séparer une seconde fois en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où ils étaient.

Severus Snape venait d'entrer dans le couloir, et son œil d'espion remarqua tout de suite les joues rouges et les lèvres légèrement enflées de la jeune femme, symptôme que l'on retrouvait chez son compagnon, en plus d'un regard fiévreux de désir.

Il s'approcha du couple et renvoya le professeur Vaucourt dans la Grande Salle, ce qu'il fit non sans avoir embrassé la main de Corisande.

Snape avait le teint livide et ses yeux noirs semblaient plus profonds que d'habitude. Il attendit que son collègue parte pour cracher son venin.

« - Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda t il dans un murmure polaire.

- C'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes donné le mot, c'est pas possible autrement. D'abord Rémus, puis toi ! Je peux savoir où est le problème ?

- Le problème est que tu t'affiches avec un professeur, et que je te retrouve collée bouche à bouche avec lui.

- Premièrement, tu n'as rien vu, et deuxièmement, je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as rien à me dire, j'espère que c'est clair ! Sur ce bonne nuit. »

Cela dit, elle laissa le maître des potions et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame à quelques pas de là, à qui elle aboya le mot de passe

* * *

**VOILA ^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ( il est un peu plus long que les autres).**

**J'adore Severus et son air grogon =P.**

**Nyphadora l'a bien pris de voir Rémus et Corisande dans les bras l'un de l'autre, non ?**

**J'adore la raction de Severus et Rémus, je trouve ça mimi à défaut d'être guimauve ^^. Qu'avaez vous pensez de l'idée farfelue de notre cher directeur ?**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvez la réaction de fin de Severus exagéré ^^.**

**Voila, j'espère vraiment que vous ne vous êtes pas endormi et vous dit à la prochaine fois ^^.**

**Bien à vous**

**dame-demeter.**


	10. Actes et conséquences

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ( ni même Severus sniffff) , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Petit blabla de l'auteur:** Voila c'est ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.^^.

Gros merci à **ELIALYS** qui l'a relu et corrigé !

Merci aux lecteurs.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 9 : actes et conséquences.**

Corisande poussa un soupir de bien-être et s'étira. Elle voulut se lever du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais un bras puissant la maintenait par la taille, et à son geste un grognement de protestation s'éleva dans la chambre.

Tout doucement, elle se tourna vers la source du bruit, et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Le jeune homme qui était à ses cotés n'avait plus rien du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que les élèves de Poudlard avaient l'habitude de voir.

A cet instant précis, il ressemblait à un petit garçon vulnérable. Il était couché sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers elle, les cheveux en bataille, la bouche légèrement ouverte, laissant échapper un léger ronflement.

Attendrie, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue, ce qui, dans son sommeil, fit sourire le jeune homme.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'avait eu lieu le bal d'Halloween, un mois que Duncan l'avait embrassée, un mois qu'ils entretenaient clandestinement une relation, un mois qu'elle et Severus ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

Bien qu'ils se voient dans le secret, le maître des potions, excellent espion de surcroît, avait remarqué les sourires et les regards discrets des deux amants. Après une seconde dispute, ils avaient rompus tout contact, et s'il arrivait à la jeune femme d'intercepter un regard que lui lançait Severus, ce regard était à coup sûr froid et méprisable.

Elle laissa là ses sombres pensées pour se souvenir de l'interrogatoire que Ginny lui avait fait le lendemain du bal. Pour un peu, on se serait cru de retour à l'Inquisition Espagnole, il ne manquait plus que les brodequins et l'eau bénite.

Elle dût tout leur raconter, Hermione ayant rejoint Ginny dans son interrogatoire : La façon dont Duncan l'avait invitée, ce que cela faisait de danser avec lui et autres futilités du même genre. De bonne grâce, elle avait répondu patiemment à toutes leurs questions.

Puis au fur et à mesure, Corisande s'était aperçue que les deux jeunes filles savaient pour sa relation avec le professeur et elles avaient eu la décence de ne rien dire et de ne pas poser de questions.

A cette pensée, elle fit un autre grand sourire, sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres chaudes embrasser puis suçoter son cou. Tournant la tête, les lèvres du jeune homme prirent d'assaut celles de la griffonne.

« - Bonjour, charmante demoiselle.

Bonjour, bien dormi ?

Comme un loir, d'autant plus que j'aime avoir de charmantes visions quand je me réveille, lui sourit-il avant de reprendre les lèvres de sa compagne.

Duncan était vraiment heureux. Bien qu'il sache que son physique était on ne peut plus agréable, il n'en avait pas joué alors qu'il lui aurait suffi de claquer des doigts pour avoir une fille surtout à Poudlard, où toutes -enfin presque toutes- étaient en extase devant lui.

Puis Corisande était arrivée peu de temps après la rentrée et elle lui avait tout de suite plu physiquement. Il se rappelait que ses yeux s'étaient faits gourmand alors qu'il détaillait ses formes généreuses et appétissantes, et il s'était promis de l'avoir.

Puis il y avait eu ce jour où elle l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Il avait pu enfin sentir contre son corps, le corps de la lionne, et il avait béni les robes de sorcier qui cachaient son érection naissante.

C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait compris qu'il était fou d'elle. Hormis une attirance physique, il fut subjugué par sa maturité et son intelligence.

Bien que proche du comportement serpentard, puisqu'il venait de Durmstrang, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait réussi à l'inviter au bal. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'elle avait accepté. Il avait passé une très agréable soirée, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser en la raccompagnant, avant d'être interrompu par son collègue de potions.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne cessait de lui lancer des regards haineux et aussi acéré qu'un poignard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Peu lui importait du moment que la griffonne restait avec lui.

Celle-ci le stoppa alors qu'il lui caressait voluptueusement poitrine et hanches, lui disant qu'elle devait retourner dans son dortoir avant que ses compagnes de chambre ne se réveillent. Après un dernier baisé passionné, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent.

Duncan décida de l'accompagner au cas où elle rencontrerait un professeur, chose peu probable en cette heure très matinale, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Ils franchirent tous deux le portrait, représentant un dragon, et commencèrent à traverser les couloirs main dans la main si quelqu'un arriverait, ils l'entendraient grâce à la résonnance des lieux, et pourraient se lâcher.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent au détour du couloir où était l'entrée du dortoir des griffons, le maître des potions.

Sous l'étonnement et le choc, ils ne pensèrent même pas à se lâcher la main. Les yeux de Severus se posèrent sur leurs doigts entrelacés et ses prunelles devinrent plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé.

Il releva le visage et fixa la jeune femme. Celle-ci, après quelques minutes rompit le contact, de gène. Lâchant la main de Duncan, elle l'embrassa et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, non sans avoir jeté un regard de défi à Severus.

Une fois la jeune femme entrée dans sa salle commune, les deux hommes se regardèrent, et avant que Duncan ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva dans une salle de classe vide.

Bien qu'il soit très loin d'être couard, le professeur de défense dut admettre qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et qu'il aurait volontiers pris ses jambes à son cou.

Severus se tenait devant lui, plus pâle que d'habitude. A cet instant, son regard était si froid et si haineux, qu'il aurait fait mourir de peur n'importe quel élève.

Il avait très bien remarqué le fait que Corisande et ce jeune imbécile avait une relation qui outrepassait la simple relation professeur/élève, et il ne pouvait le concevoir. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui même mais il ne supportait pas les regards et sourires échangés entre eux. Les voir main dans la main fut de trop. Par Merlin, Viviane, Morgane et tous les sorciers et sorcières d'Avalon, s'il avait pu tuer son collègue, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir.

Duncan interrompit ses pensées en brisant le silence pesant.

« - Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici ? »

Snape le regarda froidement et lui murmura d'un ton glacial :

« - Un petit conseil, rompez avec Corisande !

Il me semble que vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Je vais pourtant vous dire ceci, je n'ai aucunement l'envie et l'intention d'arrêter ma relation avec Miss Dulac. J'espère que c'est assez clair.

Dommage, dit le maître des potions d'un ton doucereux. Je ne dis ça que pour votre bien ! Il est regrettable que vous vous soyez attaché à elle, alors qu'elle va devoir bientôt nous quitter et ce définitivement.

Pardon ?

Elle ne vous a rien dit. Oh ! Demandez-lui alors. Après tout ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

C'est sur ces paroles que Severus laissa Duncan totalement ahuri. Il retourna dans ses cachots, un petit sourire triomphant trônant sur ses lèvres. Il s'était conduit comme un parfait Serpentard et avait fait honneur à sa maison. En insinuant le doute dans l'esprit de son collègue, il ne pouvait que mettre la discorde dans le couple.

Duncan était toujours dans le couloir, abasourdi.

Qu'avait voulu dire Snape ? Il avait l'impression que le maître des potions connaissait intimement ou du moins très bien (plus que lui d'ailleurs) la jeune femme. Comment cela se faisait-il ? N'écoutant que sa peine et sa jalousie, il se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Pendant ce temps, Corisande se réchauffait près de la cheminée de la salle commune. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle revoyait sans cesse le regard de Severus et cela lui faisait de la peine.

Avant qu'elle ne sombre plus avant dans sa mélancolie, une certaine rousse dévala les escaliers du dortoir avant de se jeter sur Corisande pour les faire tomber toutes deux sur le fauteuil, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, suivit par une Hermione amusée.

Avant que Ginny ne taquine Corisande sur le fait qu'elle ait découchée, le portrait pivota et laissa entrer un Duncan plus que livide. Ce dernier avança vers son amante, la prit par le bras et la tira vers la sortie sous le regard étonné et inquiet de ses deux amies.

La jeune griffonne avait l'impression que son bras était pris dans un étau de fer. Plus elle lui demandait de la lâcher, plus le jeune homme resserrait son étreinte et accélérait son pas.

Arrivés devant le tableau de ses appartements, il donna le mot de passe et jeta la jeune femme à l'intérieur.

Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique et tremblait légèrement. L'ahurissement avait fait place à la colère, la jalousie aidant. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Elle l'avait quitté un quart d'heure plus tôt et là il n'avait plus rien de l'amant tendre et passionné. A cet instant, il aurait pu rivaliser avec Severus.

Assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, elle attendait qu'il prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda guère.

« - Qui y a t-il entre Snape et toi ? Lança t il d'une voix froide.

Pardon ?

Il sait que tu dois partir, alors que ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Severus t'a dit que …

Severus ! Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant.

Ce n'est qu'un ami.

Un ami ! Ne te fous pas de moi. Vous avez vingt ans d'écart, où et comment auriez vous pu devenir « amis » ?

Autant te dire la vérité, assieds-toi s'il te plaît Duncan. »

Ce dernier obéit avec réticence. Corisande inspira un bon coup et lui raconta tout. Le fait qu'elle était d'une autre époque, qu'elle était décédée, sa « relation » amicale avec le maître des potions depuis ses 11 ans, le fait qu'elle repartirait dans son époque en avril. TOUT.

Duncan resta sans voix une bonne dizaine de minutes après qu'elle ait fini son récit. Puis la colère revint.

« - TU ALLAIS ME PREVENIR QUAND ? Deux jours avant de partir ?

Duncan…

Tu m'as trahi et menti.

Mets-toi à ma place aussi ! se mit-elle à crier. Désolée d'avoir eu envie de profiter un peu de ma jeunesse et de ma vie.

Profiter ! Je veux que tu sortes et qu'on garde nos distances pour le moment ».

A ces mots, elle se leva et avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sortie. Claquant la porte, elle se dirigea, folle de rage, vers les cachots.

Comment avait-il osé ? Pourquoi Severus avait-il fait cela ! De quel droit ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se retrouva en un temps record devant la salle de classe de potion. Ouvrant la porte, telle une furie, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était vide. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers la porte de la réserve d'ingrédient et remarqua un léger mouvement. N'écoutant que sa colère, elle se dirigea vers ladite salle.

Le maître des potions était bien là. Il avait de nouveau laissé de coté sa longue robe noire, qui était posée sur une chaise près de la porte, et avait noué ses cheveux. Il répertoriait les ingrédients et notait ceux qu'il devait recommander.

Tout à son travail, il n'entendit pas Corisande. Son instinct d'espion lui ordonna de se retourner, ce qu'il fit. A peine le geste fait, il reçut une gifle magistrale le faisant vaciller. Un goût acre se répandit dans sa bouche.

La jeune femme se tenait debout devant lui, blanche comme un linge, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Son chignon, pas aussi strict que d'habitude, laissait tomber de longues mèches le long de son corps.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, et il la trouva belle. Cependant, la joie malsaine qui l'avait envahit s'envola d'un seul coup. Un sentiment de culpabilité se propagea en lui.

« - POURQUOI ! Hurla t elle. Pourquoi lui as-tu révélé que je devais partir ?

Au moins il le sait maintenant, répondit il de son ton le plus Snapien.

Tu n'es qu'une ordure Snape. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi. Oses encore une fois t'immiscer dans ma vie, et je te tue ! »

Sur ces mots, elle partit s'enfermer dans son dortoir avant d'oublier sa colère et sa peine à la bibliothèque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que leur dispute avait eu lieu. Corisande avait perdu une grande part de sa gaieté. Elle était de plus en plus morose et passait son temps à travailler à la bibliothèque. Ne sortant de son antre que pour les repas lors desquels elle restait muette et se concentrait sur son assiette.

Cette attitude inquiétait grandement ses deux amies griffonnes. Corisande n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et elles avaient très bien remarqué le comportement étrange de Vaucourt et Snape.

Le premier avait changé du tout au tout, de joyeux et aimable, il était devenu froid et distant. Quant à Snape, il était de plus en plus immonde, sauf quand il avait cours avec les griffons et les serpents de septième année où là, il était très distant, parlant peu et oubliant ses sarcasmes à la grande surprise de tous le monde.

Ce dernier justement avait le regard fixé sur la table des Gryffondor, plus précisément sur une brune aux yeux miels.

Depuis cette gifle magistrale qu'il avait reçu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à la dérobé la jeune femme, espérant secrètement que celle-ci l'englobe de son regard. Un froid s'était installé en lui et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle le regarde à nouveau, qu'elle lui refasse ce sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir à son bras gauche. Réprimant une grimace de douleur, il jeta un regard à Dumbledore qui avait tourné la tête vers lui. Le directeur lui fit un imperceptible hochement de tête puis Snape se leva et s'éclipsa par la porte derrière la table des professeurs.

Il se hâta de prendre ses vêtements, puis de se diriger vers le portail du château afin de transplaner.

Arrivé devant le portail du manoir Malfoy qui était le QG de Voldemort, Snape se dépêcha. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et il n'aimait pas ça d'autant plus que ce mauvais pressentiment se confirma lorsqu'il poussa la porte du salon ancestral.

Voldemort était assis dos à la cheminée, son inséparable Nagini enroulé à ses pieds. La main du lord était enfouie dans la chevelure de Bellatrix, qui était assise à ses pieds, un sourire narquois affiché sur ses lèvres. Lucius était aussi présent. Plus arrogant que jamais, il regardait Severus d'un air hautain et suffisant.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina respectueusement. A ce geste, Nagini se releva et se mit à siffler hargneusement. La main de Voldemort quitta la chevelure de son amante pour se poser sur la tête du reptile qui se calma aussitôt puis d'un geste il invita Severus à se relever.

Ses barrières mentales bien en place, le maître des potions osa regarder droit dans les yeux Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ce qu'il vit lui laissa un goût de bile dans la gorge.

« - Severus, très cher Severus, murmura d'une voix doucereuse le lord noir, je dois te dire que tu me déçois de plus en plus. Je t'ai pardonné le fait que tu ne m'aies rien dit concernant la nouvelle amie de Potter, mais là je dois faire quelque chose, tu te ramollis d'après ce que dit Lucius. Tu as été dans l'incapacité de tuer les moldus.

Maître je …

Silence. »

Severus se tût et inclina la tête. Effectivement l'avant veille, il était parti en mission avec Lucius et Macnair. Ils devaient tuer une famille de moldus dont le fils était un membre actif contre Voldemort. Ses deux comparses s'amusaient avec le couple tandis que Severus devait s'occuper de leur fille de huit ans. Or en entrant dans la chambre, il fit un blocage. Lucius entra une dizaine de minutes plus tard et dut s'en occuper.

Severus attendit, il savait qu'il allait souffrir ce soir et il ne se trompa pas. Voldemort lui lança un puissant doloris qui le fit tomber à terre. Se tordant de douleur, il ne parvint pas à retenir ses gémissements. Le lord noir lui fit subir cette torture une dizaine de fois, puis il délégua son pouvoir à Bellatrix.

Cette dernière se leva et s'approcha de Snape qui était à demi inconscient. Elle le battit, donnant des coups de pied à son visage, dans son ventre, ses cotes, son entrejambe. Puis elle prit un couteau et se mit à lui donner des coups insignifiants.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il meurt, son maître et amant voulait juste le punir. Qui plus est, il devait être en état de rentrer à Poudlard.

Après une demi-heure de ce manège, elle arrêta et les trois protagonistes quittèrent la pièce laissant Severus inconscient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le dortoir des griffonnes, Corisande ne parvenait pas trouver le sommeil. La situation dans laquelle elle était, était plus que pesante.

Elle en voulait toujours à Severus et tenait sa ligne de conduite, quant à Duncan, il était devenu un vrai glaçon.

N'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil, elle décida de se lever pour aller se poser dans le parc sous son saule pleureur. Prenant une robe de chambre et sa grosse cape en laine, elle sortit discrètement de la salle commune.

Avançant avec précaution de peur de se faire prendre, elle arriva dans le grand hall sans encombre, lorsqu'un gémissement qu'elle qualifia de douloureux se fit entendre dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Hésitant, elle se décida à s'approcher du bruit, et se qu'elle vit la glaça.

Severus était translucide, couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses, du moins sur les parties visibles de sa peau. Alors qu'il chancelait, Corisande se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir.

Difficilement, ils atteignirent le tableau du maître des potions, et après moultes menaces de la part de la jeune femme, le tableau s'ouvrit.

Elle allongea son ami sur le sofa et entreprit d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, puis elle déshabilla non sans mal Severus, le laissant seulement avec son boxer noir. Elle entreprit de soigner ses plaies et blessures. Puis elle fouilla l'appartement afin de trouver une potion d'anti douleur, et une de régénération sanguine qu'elle lui fit ingurgiter, ainsi qu'un onguent pour ses bleus.

Somnolant, elle en profita pour le couvrir d'une couverture puis elle le regarda. Il avait une peau blanche sur des muscles bien présents. Elle avança sa main pour lui retirer une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle descendait la main afin de lui caresser la joue, elle rencontra deux yeux noirs, à qui elle fit un sourire. L'intéressé voulut se lever mais Corisande l'en empêcha.

« - Chut, reste où tu es. J'ai soigné et pansé tes blessures et mit un onguent sur tes bleus.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Je n'aillais pas te laisser dans le couloir agonisant, même si tu le mérite. Mon coté gryffondor a surement repris le dessus.

Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ici ?

Oh ça c'est mon coté serpentard refoulé. J'ai dit à ton tableau que s'il ne m'ouvrait pas la porte, je le pourchasserai sans relâche, brûlant toutes les œuvres dans lesquelles il trouverait refuge. »

Un silence s'établit entre eux. Corisande n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme couché. Elle osa lui caresser la joue en un geste lent et doux qui fit fermer les yeux de plaisir à son compagnon. Puis ne pouvant sans empêcher, elle avança son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

En sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes, Severus ouvrit les yeux de surprise pour vite les refermer et apprécier.

Lorsqu'elle rompit le contact, Severus ouvrit de nouveau ses paupières et se retrouva face à des prunelles emplies de tendresse et de désir.

« - Pourquoi ? Fut la seule chose qu'il put dire. »

A cette question, un petit rire triste s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

« - Tu as toujours été aveugle Severus, lui dit-elle en caressant sa joue. Je suis folle amoureuse de toi depuis nos 11 ans. Je t'ai toujours aimé, surtout ce petit garçon caractériel et maladroit que tu étais. Mais il y avait Lily, et moi à coté d'elle, j'étais transparente. Je me suis donc mis dans le rôle de l'amie fidèle.

Vaucourt ….

Sachant que tu ne t'intéresserai jamais à moi contrairement à lui, et vu les circonstances, j'en ai profité ».

Un silence s'établit, lourd et pesant. Severus, sous le choc de ces révélations, ne l'entendit même pas sortir.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut^^.**

**Qu'avez vous pensez de la recontre Severus/ Duncan ? Un vrai petit serpentard mon homme xD.**

**Corisande a enfin réussi à se venger elle aussi elle l'a giglé.**

**J'espère que la scène avec Voldemort vous aura semblé réaliste ^^.**

**Qaunt à la scène de fin, j'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop rapide. Toutes les cartes sont dans les mians de Severus maintenant^^.**

**Voila, donnez moi toutes vos impressions.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne sais pas du tout quand sera mis le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas encore commencé à le rédiger, vu que je finis mon mémoire et que j'enchaîne avec les cours du CAPES.^^**

**Bien à vous**

**dame-demeter.**


	11. Nostalgie

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Blabla de l'auteur: **BONJOUR A TOUS! Comme vus pouvez le voir je ne suis pas morte^^. je tiens à m'excuser de ce long temps sans qu'il y ait eu un quelconque postage, mais depuis le mois de mai je n'arrête pas, entre mémoire, job d'été et CAPES; j'espère que vous ne vous serez pas lasser de l'attente et que j'aurais encore quelque lecteurs xD.

place au chapitre^^.

**Merci à ma chère ****ELIALYS qui a bien voulu continuer a corriger cette fic.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 10 : NOSTALGIE.**

Le mois de décembre en était à sa deuxième semaine. Severus s'éveilla comme à son habitude extrêmement tôt. Soupirant, il se leva et alluma d'un _incendio_, les cheminées puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Son regard rencontra son reflet. Il était plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé, ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes avaient trouvé refuge sous ses yeux.

Il enleva son pantalon et se réfugia dans la douche, où il laissa un long jet brûlant couler le long de son corps, tout en soupirant de nouveau.

Cela faisait deux semaines que tant de choses avaient changé.

Malfoy l'avait remplacé auprès de Voldemort. Après sa punition, Severus avait été relégué au simple rang de fidèle.

Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire et il était dans l'incapacité de dire ce que c'était, ce qui le rendait malade et l'enrageait au plus haut point. Il se sentait totalement inutile il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait pu ressentir Black lorsqu'il était enfermé à Square Grimaud.

Dumbledore avait beau le rassurer, cela ne suffisait pas.

Deux semaines aussi où il ne savait plus où il en était vis à vis de Corisande. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain de leur conversation, il avait pensé que c'était un simple songe. Pourtant il lui fallut admettre que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il découvrit son torse parsemé de bandage, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il ne pouvait nier que la jeune Gryffondor ne le laissait pas indiffèrent. Il lui arrivait de fantasmer sur elle lors de ses cours. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de la faire gémir en la prenant à même sa table, ou juste se presser contre son dos et lui caresser cuisses, hanches et seins ? Il n'était qu'un homme après tout.

Pourtant ses fantasmes s'arrêtaient vite, le laissant avec une érection douloureuse. L'image de Lily s'interposait toujours, ses grands yeux vert émeraudes le regardant avec tristesse et reproches. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner l'image de la rousse qu'il avait tant aimée.

Il avait donc prit la décision de prendre un masque froid, distant et sarcastique envers la jeune brune.

Un point réconfortant pour lui, Corisande et Vaucourt semblaient avoir stoppé toute relation intime et s'évitaient le plus possible, ce qui l'enchantait.

Il sortit de sa douche, se sécha, s'habilla et se dirigea vers son salon. En attendant l'heure de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner, il prit un bon livre _Potions des origines à nos jours_ et commença sa lecture.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il le ferma brusquement et soupira. Impossible de se concentrer, l'image de la jeune brune était bien trop présente à son esprit.

Il se refusait d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour elle, Lily était et resterait la seule ! Qui plus est la jeune lionne allait repartir bientôt, cela ne valait donc pas la peine qu'il s'attache.

C'est fort de cette résolution qu'il attendit l'heure du petit déjeuner. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que cette résolution allait être fort ébranlée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tous les élèves de Poudlard s'éveillèrent sous une forte clarté, la neige ne cessait de tomber recouvrant le parc et la forêt interdite de son blanc et épais manteau.

A son réveil Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain, tandis que Parvati et Lavande restèrent emmitouflées dans leurs couvertures. Corisande, quant à elle se leva avec une migraine épouvantable. En voyant le sol recouvert de neige, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

Elle détestait le froid ! Réprimant un frisson, elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain lorsque Hermione en sortit.

Ne jetant même pas un regard sur son reflet, elle jeta sa nuisette à terre et se précipita dans la douche, où un puissant jet d'eau chaude se versa sur sa peau.

Elle soupira de bien être tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées. Elles commencèrent par Duncan. Depuis qu'il savait la vérité, son attitude n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Au contraire, il était toujours froid, distant, même s'il lui arrivait de jeter des pics à la griffonne lorsqu'il oubliait de lui adresser le moins possible la parole. Il fallait laisser faire le temps, elle ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de son comportement.

Non, ses pensées étaient obnubilées par Severus.

Deux semaines, voilà deux semaines qu'il était plus détestable que jamais avec elle. Même après qu'elle l'ait giflé, il n'avait pas eu une telle attitude. Il s'était claquemuré dans sa carapace de salaud sarcastique et Merlin seul savait jusqu'à quand cela allait durer.

En outre, elle se maudissait de lui avoir révélé la vérité concernant ses sentiments.

Durant toute leur scolarité, elle avait réussit à se taire, bien que l'attention que Severus portait à Lily lui fasse mal. Elle avait compris que la rousse représentait tout pour lui et avait fait avec, refoulant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

En le voyant ce soir là, si près de la mort, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout lui dire, espérant égoïstement et secrètement qu'il arrêterait de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

Rémus qui s'était excusé de son comportement lors du bal, lui avait tout raconté : la prophétie concernant Harry, le rôle de Severus dans tout ça….

Il lui arrivait d'en vouloir à Lily. Sans elle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle aimait imaginer des scénarios où le maître des potions serait son compagnon, et où ils pourraient parler librement de potions, enlacés devant un verre de vin.

Elle se gifla intérieurement, tous ses espoirs étaient ridicules. Elle irait voir Severus, ce soir après leur cours de potions, et lui dirait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait dit son indifférence la blessait plus que leur dispute.

Forte de cette résolution, elle coupa l'eau, se sécha et s'habilla chaudement.

Lorsque les filles rejoignirent Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle, ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant Corisande. En effet, ne supportant pas le froid, la jeune femme s'était habillée en conséquence : un pull à col roulé lui arrivait au nez, elle avait échangé sa jupe d'uniforme contre un bon gros pantalon, des mitaines recouvraient ses mains. Par dessus tout ça, elle avait rajouté sa robe de sorcière et une grosse écharpe en laine noire.

« - Et bien tu es prête pour une expédition dans le Grand Nord, Cori, plaisanta Harry qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement.

- Au moins tu es prête pour la bataille de boules de neige de tout à l'heure, ajouta Ron.

- Que ce soit bien clair, si je me prends ne serait-ce que la plus petite particule de neige de l'un d'entre vous, dit-elle à l'intention de Harry, Ron mais aussi de Seamus, Dean et Neville, je vous lance une série de sortilèges de ma composition et croyez-moi à coté de cela Voldemort va passer pour un agneau. »

Les garçons perdirent leur sourire et retournèrent à leurs assiettes, sous le regard amusé de Ginny et Hermione, et le sourire sadique de Corisande.

Le repas redevint tout de même animé et le mal de tête de Corisande s'intensifia. Elle avait encore vingt minutes avant que le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne commence elle décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh pourrait sûrement remédier à sa douleur.

Prévenant Hermione et les garçons de ne pas l'attendre, elle se dirigea vers l'antre de l'infirmière qui comme elle s'en doutait congédia son mal.

Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre à son cours, elle pouvait donc prendre son temps.

Au détour d'un couloir désert, ce qui était chose rare à Poudlard, elle entendit un reniflement, signe qu'une personne pleurait. Poussant la porte, elle resta stupéfaite devant la scène qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix cinglante se fit entendre qu'elle reprit contenance.

« - Le spectacle te plaît la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy. »

Ledit Malfoy avait repris de sa superbe : dos droit, port de tête hautain, il regardait la griffonne d'un air haïssable. Seuls ses yeux, rouges et bouffis, montraient le signe de ce laisser-aller.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu as ?

- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas.

- C'est ton père n'est ce pas ?

- Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à répondre à un sang im….

- Tu nous emmerdes ! Arrête de jurer que par ton nom ! Tu n'as que ça à la bouche « un Malfoy ne fais pas si, un Malfoy ne fait pas ça ». Tu n'as aucune personnalité ! Tu dis qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas ! Pourtant tu es soumis à ce nom que tu portes. Grandis un peu, merde. Je reprends : c'est à cause de ton père ? »

Il ne répondit pas et ce silence se fit plus révélateur qu'un long discours.

« - Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Ton père n'est qu'une infime ordure sadique et sanguinaire. Tu as du recevoir la même éducation et pourtant tu sembles en souffrir, malgré tes airs de fils à papa pourri gâté insupportable et prétentieux. Arrête de penser aux Malfoy et pense à toi. Fais ce que tu veux et pas ce que l'on attend de toi. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller en cours, on a déjà cinq minutes de retard. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, Draco sur ses talons. Il était dans ses pensées. Sans le savoir Corisande avait mis le doigt sur le point sensible.

C'était un Malfoy et il était fier de porter ce nom. Grâce à lui, il était porté en idole de part ses camarades de Serpentard, il était leur roi. Etre un Malfoy signifiait être craint et respecté. Et portant, ce nom lui pesait de plus en plus. Hormis les Serpentard, les autres le regardaient haineusement.

Il était venu dans cette salle de classe pour libérer la tension suite à une lettre de son père, qui l'avertissait de son prochain départ de Poudlard afin de rentrer définitivement au service du lord noir et cela le dégouttait. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, un meurtrier.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la griffonne frapper à la porte de la salle de classe du professeur Vaucourt. Celui-ci en voyant entrer le « couple » ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque acerbe à la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules. Elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter -notamment elle devait penser à la discussion qu'elle aurait en fin d'après midi avec Severus- que de s'occuper de la jalousie absurde et ridicule de Duncan.

C'est dans ses pensées que l'heure de cours se passa. Dix minutes avant la fin de celui-ci, le professeur Vaucourt héla Corisande afin qu'elle reste à la fin du cours. Lorsque la cloche retentit, elle se dirigea vers le bureau professoral. Duncan attendit que la classe se vide pour prendre la parole.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler professeur.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot…

- J'étais à l'infirmerie, en me rendant en cours je suis tombée sur lui, rien de plus. Arrête un peu avec ta stupide jalousie maladive. Je te rappelle que tu as rompu, par conséquent, OUBLIE-MOI ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle était déjà sortie.

Elle était en colère. De quel droit insinuait-il qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit avec le Serpentard ? Ce n'était pas celui-là qu'elle voulait. Le cours de Métamorphose avait déjà commencé lorsqu'elle arriva. Grâce à Hermione, qui avait prévenu McGonagall de son « entretient » avec le professeur de DCFM, elle ne fut pas réprimandée.

Fort heureusement son humeur s'allégea durant le cours, notamment grâce à Ron et Harry, qui étaient excités comme des puces. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, se rendre dehors pour palper la neige. Quand la sonnerie retentit, les garçons se précipitèrent dehors pour aller à leur cours de Botanique, sous le regard exaspéré de Hermione.

Corisande arriva sans encombre à la serre de Madame Chourave. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ron et Harry. Hermione, n'ayant pas proféré de menaces à l'encontre des deux jeunes hommes concernant la bataille de boules de neige, se retrouva être la cible des deux lions.

Hors ils avaient oublié à qui ils avaient affaire. Hermione leur lança son sort des « oiseaux attaqueurs » et Harry et Ron avaient des airs ahuris : les cheveux en bataille et le visage tout égratigné. En voyant leur mine déconfite, Corisande ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et fut vite rejointe par Hermione, sous le regard boudeur des deux garçons.

La journée se passa des plus agréablement, Hermione ne cessait de taquiner Harry et Ron pour savoir s'ils voulaient faire une bataille de boules de neige. C'est avec un grand sourire que les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans les cachots. Sourire qui se refroidit en voyant le maître des potions.

Ce dernier, plus froid qu'à l'accoutumé, leur aboya, plus qu'il n'ordonna, de se mettre en binôme avec une personne de la maison opposée. C'est avec réticence que tous obéirent.

« - Potion d'oublie et en silence. »

Tous les élèves se mirent aussitôt au travail.

Severus était on ne peut plus furieux. Cet idiot de Dumbledore lui avait stipulé qu'il resterait au château lors de la sortie à Près-au Lard prévue le samedi.

Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de sortir du château pour se détendre un peu, le directeur lui avait demandé de rester ici. En plus de Voldemort, Dumbledore était son enfer personnel sur terre.

S'autorisant à fermer les yeux quelques secondes, il les rouvrit afin de contempler les binômes qui s'étaient formés. Malfoy se retrouvait avec Potter, et tous deux s'évitaient le plus possible. Parkinson et Londubat étaient pitoyables, de même que Goyle et Weasley. Nott était avec Granger et Zabini avec Corisande.

Ces deux derniers groupes, bien qu'étant de maisons rivales, faisaient leur travail en harmonie. Il remarqua que Corisande avait un petit morceau de langue qui sortait de sa bouche, signe que la jeune femme était concentrée.

C'était une habitude qu'avait prise la griffonne. Pourtant, ce petit bout de langue lui rappela la soirée d'il y a deux semaines, et les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il se secoua intérieurement et détourna les yeux.

Après une heure catastrophique, les jeunes sorciers purent sortir, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

Corisande fit un signe à Hermione et s'approcha du bureau.

« - Je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plaît ? »

N'obtenant qu'un grognement, elle poursuivit.

« - C'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. J'ai bien vu que tu étais mal à l'aise et je te demande de tout oublier. A dire vrai, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Les nerfs sans doute. »

A ces paroles, Severus leva le visage vers elle et lui fit un signe de tête, approuvant ces dires.

La griffonne lui fit un grand sourire et partit rejoindre ses amis. Etrangement, les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées avaient un goût amer pour le professeur de potions.

En remontant à leur salle commune, le trio d'or et Corisande virent une foule notoire devant le tableau d'affichage.

S'approchant pour lire ce qui était noté, ils virent qu'une sortie à Près-au-Lard était prévue. Les garçons sautillèrent de joie et c'est dans un brouhaha indescriptible qu'ils se jetèrent sur le canapé devant la cheminée et commencèrent une partie d'échec.

Corisande, quant à elle, se dirigea vers son dortoir, un pincement au cœur. Hermione, voyant que son amie rejoignait le calme, la suivit. Elle retrouva sa camarade affalée sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie, lui laissant le choix et l'opportunité de se confier. Après dix minutes, Corisande rompit le silence.

« - Le dernier noël que j'ai passé était en compagnie de Lily, Severus et Rémus. C'est tellement étrange de me retrouver ici, vingt ans dans le futur. On approche tellement vite du moment fatidique. Que va-t-il se passer si Lily et Severus meurent durant lors septième année parce que je n'étais pas là pour m'interposer entre eux et le sort ? Tant de choses sont en jeu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si Dumbledore n'a pas précipité les choses pour ton retour, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à craindre concernant les changements de cette époque.

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner. »

Hermione ne sut que dire. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante. Puis toutes deux se mirent au lit avec un bon livre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En cette nuit de vendredi, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et haletant.

Il s'était, étrangement, retrouvé une seconde fois en songe, dans cette chambre rouge auréolée d'un lit avec des chaînes. Cette fois, il y avait un corps enchaîné, nu et couvert de plaie. Une longue chevelure émanait de la tête de la personne attachée, contrastant avec le corps blanc.

Inconsciemment, il avait pensé à Corisande, et c'est ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, accompagné par les ronflements des ses camarades de chambre, et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide.

Il était impossible que le corps soit celui de la jeune femme puisque cette dernière reposait tranquillement -et en sécurité !- dans son dortoir. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette impression. Il était persuadé que le corps inconscient de ses songes appartenait à la griffonne il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

A mesure que le temps passait, ce sentiment augmenta et atteignit son apogée lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle pour aller au village sorcier, à tel point qu'il dit avec le plus grand sérieux à la jeune femme de faire attention à elle, sous l'étonnement de celle-ci et de Hermione et Ginny qui étaient ensembles.

La sortie fut guillerette malgré la persistance du froid et de la neige.

Le groupe s'était séparé. Hermione et Corisande étaient à la librairie puisqu'elles n'avaient pu y aller la dernière fois. Les garçons et Ginny les attendaient chez Madame Rosmerta.

Toutes deux avaient trouvé leur bonheur. Hermione s'était achetée deux livres de métamorphose et un de potions. Corisande, elle, avait trouvé un livre de potions assez rare intitulé _Les propriétés du sang dans l'intégration des potions,_ qu'elle s'était empressée d'acheter.

A la sortie de la boutique, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent. Hermione rejoignit les garçons quant à Corisande, elle alla à la Cabane Hurlante.

Elle en avait besoin, c'était comme une sorte de pèlerinage. Cela ne faisait que deux mois et demi qu'elle était là, et pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. En venant à la cabane, c'était comme si elle voulait renouer avec sa vraie vie. Ne pas oublier son époque et ses amis.

Fermant les yeux, elle tenta d'apprécier la caresse du vent. Elle les rouvrit cependant bien vite, en sentant un léger effleurement humide sur sa joue. La neige s'était remise à tomber.

Elle eut un sourire mélancolique, avant que tout ne devienne noir. A l'autre bout du village, un jeune homme se tenait à pleine main le front où siégeait une cicatrice qui le faisait à l'heure présente horriblement souffrir.

* * *

**voila^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de différence de "style" entre ce chapitre et les autres déjà écrit.**

**j'espère aussi que la récation ne vous aura de Draco ne vous aura pas trop choqué et que ça colle bien, mais je n'imagine pas ce personnage vaillant, et à dire vrai je l'imagine très bien craquer de temps à autre sous la pression que lui afflige son père.**

**au plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^.**

**PS: je tiens à dire que le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture, vous n'aurez par à attendre 3 mois avant que celui soit posté^^ ( enfin j'espère xD).**

**N'hésiter pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous en pensez, c'est tujours bénéfique et cela fait plaisir à la pauvre auteur que je suis^^.**

**Bien à vous.**

**dame-demeter.**


	12. Tortures

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru**.**

**Merci à ma chère ****ELIALYS pour la correction de ce chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 11 : TORTURES**

_Elle eut un sourire mélancolique avant que tout ne devienne noir. A l'autre bout du village un jeune homme se tenait à pleine main le front où siégeait une cicatrice qui le faisait à l'heure présente horriblement souffrir. _

C'est sous le regard et le silence de tous les occupants des Trois Balais que Ron et Hermione virent Harry sortir du bar ; suivi de près par Ginny qui était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

L'air frais fit du bien à Harry qui s'écroula dans la neige sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet de ses amis. Les seuls mots que le Survivant fut capable de prononcer fut « il est content ». La douleur s'estompa et tous décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer au château après avoir été à la rencontre de Corisande.

Tous quatre se dirigèrent donc vers la Cabane Hurlante. Etrangement plus ils approchaient du lieu plus Harry sentait une angoisse s'insinuer sournoisement en lui. En vue de la Cabane, Hermione commença à appeler son amie sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

Alors qu'elle allait crier le nom de Corisande pour au moins la cinquième fois, Ginny, qui s'était approchée de la lionne, se précipita en avant sous l'incompréhension du trio d'or. Elle revient vers eux avec un livre intitulé : _Les propriétés du sang dans l'intégration des potions. _

« - C'est le livre que Corisande vient d'acheter.

- C'est vraiment plus drôle. CORISANDE SORS DE TA CACHETTE ET ARRETE DE JOUER A LA GAMINE ! Ca va Harry ? , reprit Ron en voyant pâlir plus que de raison le jeune homme.

- Elle a été enlevée.

- Comment ça elle a été enlevée, tu tentes de remplacer Trelawney ou quoi ? reprit le roux.

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, reprit Celui Qui A Survécu. Elle est en danger, je le sais ».

Il se dirigea au pas de course vers le château, rapidement suivi par ses amis. Le chemin pour retourner à Poudlard ne leur avait jamais paru aussi long qu'à cet instant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les grilles, qu'ils poussèrent avec empressement, puis se dirigèrent- sans ralentir leur allure- vers le bureau directorial. Dans leur course, ils bousculèrent Miss Teigne et Rusard et ne prinrent pas le temps de s'arrêter alors que ce dernier leur hurlait dessus.

Arrivés devant la gargouille, Harry lança le mot de passe « fraise citronné » et par bonheur la gardienne de l'antre du directeur se décala sur le coté leur laissant la voie libre. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de frapper à la porte et déboulèrent en trombe dans le bureau sous le

regard scandalisé du professeur McGonagall, celui froid de Snape et celui étonné de Lupin et Albus.

« - En voilà des façons, lança la directrice de maison des lions. On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer jeunes gens ?

- De toute évidence vous voyez bien que non Minerva, rétorqua Severus de sa voix froide. Je pense que quarante points en moins pour Gryffondor sera plus que justifié.

- Tout à fait Severus ».

Les quatre jeunes sorciers fusillèrent du regard leur professeur de potions qui affichait un rictus narquois. Ron allait répliquer lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole.

« - Que nous vaut cette entrée fracassante ?

- Corisande a été enlevée professeur ».

Aux mots de Harry, Severus et Rémus se redressèrent.

« - Qui vous dit qu'elle a été enlevée, Potter ?

- Pour la deuxième fois j'ai vu en songe une chambre rouge avec un lit comportant des chaînes. Cette nuit, un détail s'est rajouté, celui d'un corps. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de celui de Corisande. Qui plus est ma cicatrice s'est mise à brûler alors que j'étais à Prés- au- Lard. Voldemort était content.

- Hormis votre cicatrice et le fait que vous êtes lamentable lorsqu'il s'agit de fermer votre esprit, rien nous dit qu'elle ait été enlevée Potter, ce n'est qu'un simple et ridicule rêve, reprit froidement Severus.

- Quand nous sommes allés la chercher à la Cabane Hurlante, reprit Hermione, nous avons trouvé ceci à terre. C'est le livre qu'elle vient tout juste d'acheter. Je …. Je… je n'aurais jamais du la laisser seule, sanglota t-elle ».

Ron la prit dans ses bras. Après un regard bref des quatre adultes, le directeur leur demanda de rejoindre leur dortoir, rassurant les quatre griffons en leur disant qu'ils allaient tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver la jeune femme.

oOoOo

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa lorsque les quatre jeunes gens sortirent du bureau. Seul le crépitement que provoquaient les bûches dans l'âtre, venait le rompre.

Chacun était plongé dans les méandres de leurs esprits, repensant à ce que Harry et Hermione avaient dit et calculant les chances pour que cela soit vrai. Il fallut la voix de Minerva pour que tous reviennent à la réalité.

« - Si tant est qu'il y ait eu enlèvement, pensez-vous que se soit l'œuvre de Mangemorts ?

- Je crains malheureusement Minerva que Miss Dulac ait bel et bien été enlevée, pour preuve l'ouvrage qui a été retrouvé ; connaissant son amour pour les livres, elle n'en aurait jamais perdu un, répondit le directeur dont les yeux bleus avaient perdu leur gaieté pour faire place à de la froideur. A savoir si c'est l'œuvre de Mangemorts, ma foi cela est fort probable puisque Miss Dulac est devenue proche de Harry. Elle est devenue une cible au même titre que Miss et Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger. »

Le professeur McGonagall baissa la tête. Rémus devient pâle plus que de raison et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'il s'adressa au directeur.

« - Nous devons faire quelque chose. Si elle est aux mains des partisans du Lord Noir, Merlin seul sait ce qui va arriver. N'oublions pas qu'elle est née moldue.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Lupin. Je vais me rendre au QG voir si je peux obtenir quelques renseignements.

- Tu ne vas nulle part Severus, répliqua le directeur.

- Je ne vais pas rester ici à ne rien faire sachant exactement ce que l'on afflige aux prisonniers nés moldus !

- Tu feras ce que je te dirai, tonna la voix de Dumbledore faisant converger vers lui les regards étonnés de Minerva et Rémus. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que ta couverture soit découverte. Ton rôle d'espion est primordial pour l'Ordre. Je t'ordonne de rester à Poudlard quoi qu'il arrive jusqu'à ce que Miss Dulac soit retrouvée.

- Si on ne la tue pas d'ici là !

- Nous sommes en guerre Severus, c'est le risque à prendre. Rémus, poursuivit Albus, je te charge de la retrouver ».

Avant même que le directeur ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le maître des potions était sorti du bureau d'un pas rageur. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva à ses appartements qu'il saccagea pour se calmer. Tout ce qui se trouva sur le chemin de sa main fut balancé contre le mur.

Il était fou furieux contre le directeur. Premièrement, celui-ci lui avait interdit de surveiller la sortie, et maintenant il refusait qu'il aille au « secours » de la griffonne.

A quoi pensait donc ce vieux fou sénile ?

Après avoir ravagé son salon, il s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Son regard noir se perdant dans les braises de sa cheminée. Il espérait tellement que tout cela ne soit qu'une simple méprise. Malgré la chaleur de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Pour être Mangemorts, il savait exactement ce que l'on réservait aux nés moldus de sexe féminin: tortures, viols, meurtres. Tout dépendait aussi sur qui elle allait tomber, chacun ayant ses préférences.

L'image de Lily s'interposa une nouvelle fois ; furieuse qu'il puisse s'intéresser à une autre qu'elle. Pourtant Severus la chassa rapidement pour penser à des yeux miels tendres et malicieux.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Severus Snape laissa échapper des larmes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Corisande se réveilla avec un gémissement de douleur.

Sa tête était douloureuse, son corps lourd et engourdi. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux et quand enfin elle y arriva, ce fut pour tomber sur une chambre rouge des murs au plafond.

Elle tourna difficilement sa tête et s'aperçut que ses bras étaient attachés, de même que ses jambes à un immense lit aux draps de soies noirs.

Lorsque ses yeux survolèrent son corps, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Ce dernier était recouvert d'une légère robe rouge qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne cachait sa peau. Ses cheveux avaient été détachés et serpentaient le long de ses côtes.

Elle tenta un sort informulé pour se libérer de ses liens et n'eut comme résultat qu'une douleur fulgurante qui lui vrilla la tête.

Découragée et fatiguée elle retomba sur ses oreillers et attendit que quelqu'un daigne venir lui expliquer cette mascarade, ce qui ne tarda guère.

Un bruit de porte que l'on claque lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête, lui arrachant encore une fois un gémissement de douleur qui lui fit fermer les yeux. En les rouvrant, un sourire narquois lui apparut. Levant les yeux plus hauts, elle identifia l'inconnu et un frisson de dégoût et de haine parcourut son corps.

Lucius Malfoy se mit à sourire de plus bel tandis que ses yeux gris scrutaient le visage froid de Corisande. Puis son regard acier balaya la jeune femme de haut en bas allumant une étincelle d'envie.

Après un geste de la main et un sort informulé de la part du sorcier, Corisande se retrouva assise dans le lit, soutenue par de nombreux coussins. Cela fit tomber une des bretelles de la robe dévoilant le début du sein de la Gryffondor.

Lucius qui à son arrivée s'était assis, se leva et se dirigea vers le lit. Il effleura le morceau de peau découvert tout en replaçant la bretelle provoquant un frisson d'horreur et un mouvement de recul chez sa prisonnière.

« - Allons, allons, je t'ai connu plus courageuse Dulac, susurra le blond.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Lucius défit sa robe de chambre. Habillé d'un simple pantalon et d'une chemise largement ouverte sur son torse glabre, il s'allongea près de la jeune femme et commença à l'effleurer du bout des doigts, sans pour autant lui répondre.

Corisande, en sentant ce contact se tendit, tentant désespérément de se libérer de ses liens par un sort informulé. Le même phénomène se produisit et la douleur fut si violente qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

oOoOo

Combien de temps resta t-elle dans les ténèbres, elle ne sut le dire, une éternité selon elle.

Quant elle reprit conscience, son regard se posa sur un plateau repas posé sur une commode. Aussitôt que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent dessus un « pop » se fit entendre et un elfe de maison apparut.

Habillé d'une sorte de serviette, lui faisant une toge, il s'empara du plateau et s'approcha d'un pas empli de précaution vers la jeune brune.

Hissant son plateau puis sa personne sur la couche, l'elfe aux yeux globuleux tendit une cuillère de soupe à Corisande. Celle-ci voyant la matière peu reluisante détourna la tête avec une moue écœurée.

Ce n'est qu'après maints couinements, gémissements et suppliques de la part de la créature, qu'elle consentit à avaler le contenu de son plateau. Elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre proclamer que son maître le punirait s'il ne la faisait pas prendre son repas.

Elle imaginait le traitement qu'il subirait, le transposant parfaitement bien sur elle ; une Sang-de-Bourbe ne valait guère mieux qu'un elfe de maison aux yeux des sangs purs.

Ce dernier, après qu'elle ait finit de manger, disparu tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, laissant Corisande tranquille.

Celle-ci se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Elle était aux mains de Malfoy senior ce qui était très mauvais pour elle. Elle n'avait pu supporter les effleurements du blond et elle se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'un début. Laissant cela de coté, elle regarda plus attentivement le lieu où elle se trouvait.

La chambre comportait deux portes : une de sortie et une autre menant sûrement aux sanitaires. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Le mobilier était simple, seuls une commode, un fauteuil, un miroir face au lit et le lit lui même ornaient la pièce.

Attachée, elle ne pouvait avoir recours à la magie. Sa baguette était restée à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas jugée nécessaire de la prendre lors de la sortie, acte qu'elle trouvait désormais complètement stupide et irresponsable! Quant à la magie sans baguette, elle n'était d'aucune utilité puisqu'elle ressentait une vive douleur chaque fois qu'elle en tentait l'usage. Elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle avait été droguée.

Merlin, que ne donnerait-elle pas pour être dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, installée dans un moelleux et confortable fauteuil qui serait installé près de la chaleur de la cheminée, à lire l'ouvrage qu'elle venait juste d'acheter.

Elle pensa à Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny et à l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentiraient en ne la voyant pas revenir. Elle se rappelait de la phrase du Survivant « soit prudente » et eut un petit rire de dépit.

Iraient-ils prévenir le directeur ? Severus s'inquièterait-il ? Severus….

Ses réflexions se stoppèrent quand elle vit entrer Lucius, un verre de vin à la main, sa canne dans l'autre ; un sourire narquois et bestiale sur ses lèvres. Il posa son verre sur la commode, posa la cape qu'il avait sur le dos, sur le fauteuil avant de faire face à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de lui.

« - Enfin réveillée ? Je commençais à perdre patience, susurra t il.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

- Mais c'est que notre griffonne a retrouvé toute sa hargne et son courage, ironisa t-il.

- Saches que toi tu ne t'es pas départi de ta lâcheté typique des Serpentard ! »

Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin dans ses propos avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase lorsqu'elle aperçut la lueur de haine traverser les prunelles aciers de Lucius.

Celui-ci, en effet, leva sa canne et frappa de plein fouet le visage de la jeune femme. Corisande en eut le souffle coupé et une belle entaille couvrit sa joue. Le sang emplit sa bouche et coula le long de sa mâchoire se perdant dans son cou et son décolleté.

Lucius récolta un peu de sang sur son doigt, qu'il mit ensuite dans sa bouche sous le regard haineux et rageur de sa prisonnière.

Poussé par un instinct brutal, le sorcier tira Corisande par les cheveux afin que le cou et le visage de cette dernière soient à portés de bouche. Lucius lécha le liquide vermillon, mordilla sa peau avant d'embrasser sauvagement la bouche de la griffonne.

Le baiser prit fin lorsque Corisande mordit violemment la langue de son geôlier, ce qui lui valut une gifle magistrale qui lui ouvrit la lèvre supérieure. Le regard acier toisa le regard miel qui était empli de défi. Lucius eut un sourire narquois tout en s'asseyant sur le lit, sa canne toujours dans sa main droite.

« - Que sais-tu des plans de Potter ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Malfoy. »

Cette réponse lui valut un coup dans les côtes la faisant gémir de douleur.

« - Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu le fréquentes, je sais que tu traînes toujours avec lui et sa bande, j'en ai eu la confirmation de part mon fils. Vous autres Gryffondor ne savez rien gardez pour vous, c'est typique de votre maison ; il a sûrement du te dire ses plans concernant le maître !

- Tu es stupide Malfoy ! Crois tu alors qu'il me connaît à peine, qu'il va me révéler ses plans ? Réfléchis deux petites minutes même si cela t'es pénible ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire et crois moi si cela avait été le contraire, je ne te dirais rien, plutôt souffrir et mourir.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres Sang-de-Bourbe ; tu vas me supplier d'arrêter Dulac crois-moi! Réplique qui fut reçue par un éclat de rire.

- Tu peux rêver Malfoy, jamais je ne te supplierais, tu m'entends, jamais ! »

C'est alors que son calvaire commença.

Lucius se déshabilla doucement sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il avait la peau aussi banche que de la porcelaine, la marque des Ténèbres jurant sur elle.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et abattit son poing sur le visage de Corisande lui ouvrant cette fois ci l'arcade sourcilière qui fit fermer les yeux de sa prisonnière.

Profitant de sa cécité momentanée, il lui arracha sa robe et commença à griffer et pincer la peau brune. Sa bouche trouva un sein qu'il mordilla sans ménagement tandis qu'une de ses mains s'égara entre les cuisses de sa prisonnière, égratignant la peau fine.

Corisande en cet instant ne voulut qu'une seule chose : mourir. Elle ne supportait pas la brûlure que les mains du blond provoquaient sur sa peau. Elle aurait tellement aimé être en compagnie de Severus ! Lorsque Lucius la pénétra d'un mouvement brusque et violent, elle vrilla son regard au sien, imaginant à la place de ce regard polaire des yeux couleur onyx.

Lucius, de son coté, jubilait, enfin il possédait ce corps tellement désiré, il avait tellement attendu depuis qu'il l'avait revue. Fantasmant et rêvant de prendre son corps. Comme il l'avait imaginé, elle était douce, sa peau chaude et son corps délicieux. Lorsqu'il la pénétra, il se sentit vainqueur, elle était enfin à lui. Quand il vit le regard emplit de défi de la griffonne, il se jura de la faire flancher, de la faire crier sa jouissance.

Pourtant aucun son ne franchit la barrière des lèvres de Corisande. Son calvaire dura vingt quatre heures, il fut ponctué de séances de viols, de tortures et d'interrogatoires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.

Soixante douze heures, cela faisait soixante douze heure que Corisande avait été enlevée.

Severus, depuis l'annonce de sa disparition par Potter et ses amis, soit depuis deux jours n'avait pu fermer l'œil, ce qui le mettait dans une humeur massacrante.

Durant tout le week-end, il avait tourné en rond dans ses appartements, tel un lion en cage comble de l'ironie pour un Serpentard. Même ses si précieuses potions n'avaient pas trouvé de grâce à ses yeux.

Il n'avait fait aucune apparition « publique » et s'était contenté de grignoter dans son antre.

Le dimanche soir, il décida tout de même de sortir pour aller voir le directeur afin de s'informer de l'avancée des recherches du loup garou, même s'il doutait qu'il ait pu récolter quoi que ce soit.

Ce dernier était justement dans le bureau du directeur lorsque le maître des potions entra. Son rapport le rendit encore plus maussade. Rémus n'avait pour ainsi dire pas avancé d'un iota.

Severus sortit du bureau sans attendre la fin des dires du loup et retourna à ses appartements où il engloutit une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu, sombrant dans les effluves de l'alcool.

Le lendemain, de sa gueule de bois, il fut un maître des potions encore plus maussade pour ne pas dire meurtrier. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable et ne supportait pas le monde bruit. Les cours de potions se firent dans une ambiance plus que tendue et les sabliers appartenant aussi bien aux Serdaigle, qu'aux Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard ! virent leur score chuter considérablement.

Même ses collègues qui n'hésitaient pas à se plaindre en temps normal, ne se firent pas remarquer.

Seul Dumbledore avait eu l'audace d'approcher l'homme noir. Après la fin des cours, le directeur s'en fut voir son professeur pour lui demander de passer ses nerfs autre que sur les élèves. En même temps il vint lui demander d'assister au repas dans la Grande Salle car « il ne servait à rien de se terrer dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que Miss Dulac soit retrouvée».

C'est donc en serrant les dents de rage que Severus se rendit à la Grande Salle pour dîner.

oOoOoOoO

Rubeus Hagrid, professeur de soin aux créatures magiques et garde chasse de Poudlard, en ce lundi soir faisait une ronde exceptionnelle avec son fidèle Crockdur au sein du parc du château.

Il aurait pu rejoindre les autres professeurs au dîner, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Crockdur avait été agité toute la journée, tout comme les animaux de la Forêt Interdite. Il voulait veiller et voir si tout était calme avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle.

Tout était normal. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient les pas du garde chasse et de son chien qui bruissaient dans l'épaisse neige. Pourtant en passant à coté des portes de Poudlard, Crockdur se mit à geindre avant de se mettre à hurler à la mort.

Hagrid voyant qu'il n'y avait rien aux alentours se précipita au portail et fut pris d'un haut le cœur devant le spectacle offert à sa vue, à savoir le corps nu d'une jeune femme.

Elle était inconsciente, son corps était couvert de plaie et d'hématomes. Ses longs cheveux étaient sales, poisseux et trempés. Sous elle, la neige se tintait de rouge.

Hagrid ouvrit le portail, prit dans ses bras le corps nu et ensanglanté et se précipita au pas de course vers la Grande Salle, Crockdur sur ses talons. Arrivé dans le hall, il se dirigea vers cette dernière avant d'enfoncer les lourdes portes en chêne.

« - POPPY ».

Ce hurlement mit fin aux conversations et un silence de mort se répandit lorsque tous reconnurent le corps de Corisande.

* * *

**VOILAAAA. **

**alors qu'en avez vus pensez?**

**Je suis désolée si le passage avec Lucius vous a choqué.**

**De même je tiens à me justifiere concernant l'atitude de Dumbledore. Pour moi, c'est un manipulateur de premier ordre qui préfère perdre une vie humaine et qui sert dans un sens ses propres intérêts.**

**J'espère que la réaction de Severus vous paraîtra juste.**

**Merci à vous de m'avoir lu^^.**

**Bien à vous.**

**dame-demeter.**


	13. Culpabilité

**Résumé**: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refaisait-il ce rêve au bout de seize ans, Pourquoi ? Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il savait que cette année lui réservait quelque chose.

Toute la question était quoi.

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru.

**CHAPITRE 12 : CULPABILITE.**

_« - POPPY ». _

_Ce hurlement mit fin aux conversations et un silence de mort se répandit lorsque tous _

_reconnurent le corps de Corisande. _

Tous, même les Serpentards, regardèrent effarés le tableau qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

La barbe de Hagrid était encore plus ébouriffée que d'ordinaire, ses yeux étaient hagards et fixaient sans la voir la table des professeurs. Malgré l'allure épouvantable du garde chasse, ce n'était pas sur lui que les regards étaient fixés mais sur le corps qu'il portait.

A la lumière des bougies de la Grande Salle, l'allure de la griffonne était effroyable !

Là où la chair n'était pas marquée, sa peau avait cette pâleur presque translucide si caractéristique aux cadavres. Les hématomes, presque noirs, étaient énormes et se répandaient sur toutes les parties de son corps. De même que les larges plaies d'où le liquide vermillon coulait encore, faisant une flaque sur le sol.

Le silence de plomb fut interrompu au bout de quelques secondes par le hurlement du prénom de la jeune femme, hurlement poussé par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui se précipita vers Hagrid, arrachant la jeune lionne des bras du semi-géant.

Duncan s'agenouilla serrant contre lui son précieux fardeau, murmurant des paroles inintelligibles. Les seuls mots que pouvaient comprendre les gens alentours étaient : « Corisande », « mon amour » et « pardon ».

Poppy qui s'était précipitée en même temps que son collègue ne put s'emparer de la jeune femme tant l'étreinte de Duncan s'était faite protectrice et malgré les protestations de l'infirmière le jeune homme refusa de lâcher Corisande.

Ce fut une main d'acier qui arracha Vaucourt de la jeune femme. Snape plus blanc que jamais s'était approché sans un bruit de l'étrange tableau.

Au vu du corps de la jeune brune, il pâlit encore plus et une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux onyx. Ne supportant pas la proximité de Corisande et Vaucourt, il avait sans réfléchir pris Duncan par le col et l'avait arraché de son étreinte, en envoyant son collègue valser.

Il reconnut de suite le sortilège qui avait été utilisé l'ayant lui même inventé.

Sous le regard étonné et empli de stupeur de toutes les personnes, mortes ou vivantes, présentes dans la Grande Salle, Snape en un geste brusque fit de la place sur la table des griffons, jetant à terre couverts, assiettes et autres choses qui l'encombraient.

Puis en un geste doux, il prit le corps de Corisande et l'allongea sur la table. S'installant entre Dean et Seamus qui s'étaient levés pour lui faire de la place, Severus sortit sa baguette et commença à formuler une incantation dans une langue inconnue des élèves.

Un halo de lumière commença à entourer le corps de la jeune lionne. Sous le regard étonné des Gryffondors, premiers témoins de cette scène, les plaies commencèrent à se refermer formant de longues lignes rouges voir boursouflées pour les plus profondes d'entres elles.

Une fois cela fait, il enleva sa cape et enveloppa dans un geste prévenant et étrangement doux pour ne pas dire tendre, la nudité de la jeune brune avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se retourner vers l'infirmière.

« - Elle a reçu plusieurs _sectumsempra_, j'ai refermé les plaies. Cependant elle a reçu d'autres sortilèges. Il lui faut des soins immédiatement ».

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle en direction de l'infirmerie, le corps de Corisande maintenu fermement dans ses bras.

OoOoOo

C'est avec une délicatesse hors du commun que Severus déposa la lionne sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Tout son corps exprimait la colère. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses poings serrés, son corps tendu et dans ses yeux une lueur menaçante et meurtrière brillait.

Il avait reconnu la façon de procéder. Il savait qui lui avait fait ça : LUCIUS ! C'était tellement logique qu'il se traitait de tous les noms.

Il avait toujours su que Malfoy senior avait eu un penchant pour la griffonne. Une fois lors de leur septième année, une nuit, il avait surpris le blond en train de se masturber tout en ne cessant de murmurer le nom de Corisande.

Finalement il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

C'est tel un automate qu'il obéit à Poppy et qu'il rejoignit la salle des professeurs où tous ses collègues étaient réunis attendant le diagnostic de l'infirmière.

Lorsqu'ils virent le maître des potions entrer, aucun d'entre eux ne fit un mouvement. Tous regardèrent l'homme en noir s'installer dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Même Albus ne dit rien, laissant son espion dans ses pensées.

Ce dernier analysait froidement les derniers événements se promettant dans un même instant de tuer Lucius de ses propres mains.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu Hagrid s'époumoner dans la Grande Salle, il n'avait pas daigné lever la tête de son assiette trop préoccupé par le sort de Corisande. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le petit cri d'effroi de Minerva et le hoquet de stupeur d'Albus – comportement plutôt inhabituel chez le sorcier qui avait une parfaite maîtrise de lui même- que Severus fixa le garde chasse.

Devant le tableau de son collègue portant le corps dénudé de son élève et amie, son cœur eut un raté avant de hurler de douleur.

A cet instant, il ne voulut qu'une chose, s'élancer vers Hagrid, arracher Corisande de ses bras et courir s'enfermer dans ses appartements pour la soigner et la protéger. Il allait s'élancer quand cet abruti de Vaucourt hurla le prénom de la jeune femme.

Il remarqua étrangement qu'il avait plus mal à ce moment que quand il avait apprit la mort de Lily. Il est vrai qu'il avait rapporté la prophétie à celui qu'il considérait comme son maître à l'époque et que par conséquent il était en partie responsable du décès de la rouquine, mais il n'avait pas vu l'acte, ni même son corps.

Là c'était différent. Il avait eu sous les yeux le corps violenté, torturé et probablement violé de la lionne. Il avait été jaloux de tous ces regards masculins qui s'étaient posés sur la nudité de Corisande.

L'image de Lily s'interposa dans son esprit, furieuse. Pourtant, las de résister, il la chassa avec désinvolture pour celle de la jeune femme aux yeux miel.

Alors qu'il comprenait que toutes les résolutions qu'il avait prises, notamment celle de rester indifférent, n'avaient finalement servi à rien et que son cœur était déjà bien trop attaché à la brunette il fut interrompu de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Poppy.

Cette dernière se laissa choir sur une chaise et fit apparaître un verre de whisky par un mouvement de baguette. C'était bien la première fois que l'équipe enseignante voyait leur infirmière ainsi.

« - C'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Il faut être un véritable monstre pour pouvoir faire ça à une jeune femme. C'est un vrai miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie !

- Allons Poppy, du calme ! Dites nous ce qu'elle a subit, demanda le directeur d'une voix éteinte.

- Comme vous le savez déjà et ce grâce à Severus, elle a reçu de nombreux _sectumsempra_. Je suppose que c'est sa blessure la plus récente certes elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais pas assez cependant pour pouvoir en mourir. Elle a de nombreux hématomes et de nombreuses plaies faites avec un objet tranchant et non par une baguette. Elle a reçu des coups avec un objet tel qu'un bâton. En outre, les griffures, ecchymoses sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses ainsi que les parois vaginales abîmées montrent qu'elle a été violée plus d'une fois et d'une façon assez bestiale. Elle a aussi été victime de sortilèges de brûlure, d'empalement et de lacération. Je l'ai plongé dans un coma artificiel pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre de trop ».

Face à cet énoncé, les professeurs de Poudlard furent consternés. Comment tant de cruautés pouvaient exister ? Le discours fut suivi d'un silence entrecoupé par les sanglots de Duncan.

« - Tout ça est de votre faute ! murmura la voix froide du maître de potion qui était sorti de son coin et fixait haineusement le directeur.

- Severus ….

- Si vous m'aviez laissé faire, tout cela ne se serait pas produit. Je l'aurais trouvée avant que cette ordure ait put faire quoi que se soit.

- Severus… tenta une nouvelle fois Dumbledore.

- NON, IL N'Y A PAS DE SEVERUS QUI TIENNE. J'espère pour vous qu'elle s'en remettra ! »

Laissant là ses collègues, le terrible maître des potions sortit de la salle des professeurs dans un bruissement de cape.

Pour la première fois de sa vie le grand Albus Dumbledore se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Severus fut parti avec le corps de Corisande, les élèves de Poudlard furent conviés à rejoindre leur salle commune.

Drago, Théodore, Blaise, Pansy, Grégory et Vincent étaient sur les canapés près de la cheminée en pleine conversation sur le spectacle que leur avait offert la griffonne. A dire vrai, les garçons écoutaient la babillage incessant de Pansy.

« - Vous avez vu un peu les marques qu'elle avait ? La pauvre je me demande si elle a pleuré cette Je-Sais-Tout, elle ne se regardera plus dans la glace maintenant. Hahahahaha. C'est ce qui devrait arriver à tous ceux de son espèce ! Je bénis son bourreau et….

- Pansy, la coupa d'un murmure glacial Drago, pour une fois dans ta misérable vie ferme-la !

- Mais Draconouchet…

- Et arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles et puérils ! Tu es censée devenir la future lady Malfoy, commence à agir comme tel et à t'en montrer digne. »

Sur ces paroles, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Arrivé à celui ci, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

Il plongea son regard à travers le lac et le parc si paisible en tentant d'oublier vainement l'état nauséeux dans lequel il se trouvait depuis l'apparition d'Hagrid et de Corisande.

Un goût de bile remonta dans sa gorge, il avait du mal à trouver son oxygène tout comme il n'arrivait pas à oublier le corps torturé de la jeune femme.

Il savait qui lui avait fait ça. De là où il se trouvait, il avait reconnu les marques et le procédé. Son père, c'était son père qui lui avait infligé ça.

Il se rappela alors de son initiation pour prendre la marque des Ténèbres, que son père l'avait fait assister à une séance de torture dirigé par lui. Etrangement, il se souvint que la née moldue qu'il avait tourmenté ressemblait grossièrement à Dulac.

En se remémorant la scène, il fut pris d'un haut le cœur. Il s'obligea à respirer doucement. L'air frais lui fit du bien et lui permit de plonger plus avant dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir.

Il se retourna vers le perturbateur avec un regard « meurtrier » et vit Blaise s'asseoir sur son lit et le contempler.

Blaise, le seul qu'il pouvait considérer comme un véritable ami. Blaise qui savait ses doutes et ses peurs. Blaise qui l'avait compris et ne l'avait pas dénoncé comme l'aurait fait un autre pour se faire bien voir.

Le jeune métis regardait Draco en attendant que ce dernier se mette à parler, ce qui ne tarda guère.

« - C'est mon père la coupable, c'est lui qui as fait ça à Dulac.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais le jour du bal d'Halloween, et celui où je suis arrivé en retard avec elle au cours de DCFM, elle…. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas mon père… que je n'étais pas comme lui et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de jurer que par mon nom. Et toute Sang de Bourbe qu'elle soit, elle a raison. Je ne veux pas être celui qu'est mon père. Même si j'ai été formaté dès mon plus jeune âge par mon père pour servir le Lord Noir, je ne veux pas devenir un violeur ou un bourreau. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire Blaise, je suis perdu.

T- u sais très bien comment tu dois agir dans ce cas. Va le voir Draco, il est le seul qui puisse t'aider et te protéger. Mais fais attention à toi. Tu connais les risques que tu encoures si jamais on découvre que tu t'es défilé. »

A ces mots, le jeune noir se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune, laissant de nouveau Draco dans ses pensées.

Blaise avait raison, il devait aller voir Dumbledore. Lui seul pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais avant ça, il devait passer à l'infirmerie. Il sentait comme un besoin de voir comment elle allait.

Il prit sa cape et sortit d'un pas précipité de son dortoir et de sa salle commune sans prêter la moindre attention à ses camarades.

Il remonta vers le hall et alla vers l'infirmerie aussi silencieusement que possible, il ouvrit doucement la porte. A cette heure avancée, Pomfresh devait dormir. Il entra et se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Dulac était inconsciente dans son lit, des bandages entouraient ses bras et sa poitrine. Une quantité impressionnante de fioles trônait sur la table de nuit près d'elle. La plaie qu'elle avait à la joue était refermée. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui avait arrêté le jeune homme.

Ce qui l'avait stoppé fut de voir son professeur de potion tenir la main de la griffonne alors que son autre main lui caressait tendrement le visage, enlevant de longues mèches de cheveux.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ainsi son parrain. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet homme d'ordinaire sévère, froid et distant, tendre, vulnérable et perdu. Car oui à cet instant là, Severus donnait l'impression d'être complètement perdu.

Il ne voulait pas rompre ce moment qu'il devinait intime. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux, mais il se sentirait coupable de faire revenir son professeur dans la dure réalité.

Doucement et sans bruit, il sortit de l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivé près de la gargouille et à sa grande surprise, celle-ci le laissa passer avant qu'il ne donne le mot de passe, lui donnant l'impression d'être attendu.

Il expira bruyamment avant d'essuyer ses mains moites sur sa cape, puis il monta les escaliers pour ensuite frapper à la porte en chêne. La voix du directeur se fit entendre et Drago entra.

« - Professeur, je dois vous parler ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait une semaine que Corisande était dans un coma artificiel, une semaine que Severus n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il parlait de moins en moins, aussi bien à ses élèves qu'à ses collègues. Pas qu'il soit bavard habituellement, mais là c'était pire que tout.

Chaque soir, il allait à l'infirmerie et contemplait Corisande il lui arrivait même de passer ses nuits auprès d'elle.

Il était encore là en ce dimanche soir Pomfresh avait décidé de lever le sortilège du coma artificiel et il attendait qu'elle se réveille. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il voulait être là à son réveil, il voulait égoïstement être la première personne qu'elle verrait.

Dumbledore arriva et s'installa dans un fauteuil de l'autre coté du lit de la jeune femme. Cela faisait une semaine que Severus n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole. Il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait tellement.

Il aimait imaginer que s'il était intervenu, Corisande ne se serait pas faite violée, ni même torturée. Cela lui permettait d'alléger un peu sa peine et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'une douleur transperça son bras gauche. Retenant un grognement de douleur, il se leva, regarda Corisande et se dirigea vers la sortie.

En passant près de Dumbledore, ce dernier lui murmura « Fais attention à toi ». Sans un mot il se dirigea vers ses appartements, prit sa cape et son masque, avant d'aller aux grilles du château et de transplaner au manoir Malfoy.

Il redoutait l'instant où il se trouverait devant Lucius.

Inspirant un bon coup, il pénétra dans le salon luxueux. Il s'approcha de Voldemort, s'inclina devant lui et rejoignit la foule de Mangemorts, attendant qu'ils soient tous réunis.

Lucius était là. A la droite de son maître, il arborait un sourire triomphant. Severus dut serrer les poings afin d'éviter de l'étrangler.

Lorsque le dernier Mangemort s'inclina devant le mage noir, ce dernier prit la parole.

« - Mes chers fidèles, bienvenu à vous. Je vous ai réuni ici pour vous parler de mon nouveau plan qui a déjà débuté grâce aux bons soins de notre cher Lucius. Avant d'attaquer directement Potter et sa horde de lèches-bottes, nous allons le déstabiliser en le faisant culpabiliser. Pour cela, nous allons nous en prendre à ses amis proches. Nous avons commencé avec une Sang de Bourbe. Si vous avez l'occasion de vous emparer des traitres à leur sang Weasley, ou encore de la sang impur Granger, n'hésitez aucunement ! Cependant, je vous interdis de les tuer. Ils devront être vivants lorsqu'ils reviendront auprès du garçon, c'est primordial pour que Potter se sente coupable et donc qu'il soit affaibli. Il doit voir tout les jours le visage de ses amis torturés. J'ai dit. Vous pouvez disposer ».

Alors que Severus, écœuré, traversait le hall, Lucius le rattrapa et l'entraîna vers son bureau avec le désir manifeste de lui parler.

Il franchit la porte dudit bureau et invita son compagnon à s'asseoir alors qu'il leur servait un verre de whisky pur feu, avant de s'installer dans son siège face à Severus. Le regard bleu/gris et celui onyx s'affrontèrent un instant.

Il aurait été tellement facile pour le maître des potions de sauter sur le blond et le tuer. Lucius avait toujours été moins fort que lui et moins rapide. Il ne verrait pas l'attaque venir. Pourtant il se retint.

« - Alors, susurra la blond, elle est toujours en vie ? ».

Severus serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges avant de répondre.

« - Oui.

- Parfait.

- Tu sembles satisfait de toi. Ne veux-tu pas sa mort ? Après tout ce n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe.

- A toi je peux bien le dire mon ami. Dulac a toujours été mon fantasme et ce dès nos onze ans. A chaque fois que je couchais avec une fille, je visualisais son visage. Quand j'ai su qu'elle était, par je ne sais quel moyen, revenu à la vie, les fantasmes – qui s'étaient arrêtés avec sa mort- ont repris de plus fort qu'avant. Je la voulais, je l'ai eu et j'ai savouré chaque instant, chaque instant. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point sa peau est douce et velouté quant à ses seins, une pure merveille. Lorsque nous remporterons la guerre, je demanderais au maître de me l'offrir au lieu de la tuer. Elle deviendra mon jouet personnel.

- Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as emmené ici ?

- En partie. Tu es à Poudlard Severus, moi pas. Je n'aimerai pas qu'elle me file entre les doigts. Surveille-la. Fais en sorte qu'elle n'attente pas à sa vie.

- Je vais tâcher. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je vais y aller. »

En disant cela, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il était plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé, à tel point que ses yeux noirs ressortaient et paraissaient étrangement brillants.

Tout son corps était tendu, il devait évacuer la pression sinon il retournerait dans le bureau de Lucius et l'étriperait de ses propres mains, sans se soucier des conséquences.

Ainsi au lieu de transplaner directement, il se dirigea vers un épais chêne qu'il frappa de toutes ses forces. Evacuant sa rage, il frappa plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient en sang.

Un peu plus calme, il transplana ensuite devant le portail du château. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé, il voulait être près de Corisande. Il ne put retenir un grognement lorsqu'il vit à son chevet son détestable collègue de défense.

Ce dernier était si absorbé à contempler la jeune femme et à lui murmurer des mots, qu'il ne vit même pas le maître des potions s'approcher.

Severus, quant à lui, foudroya Vaucourt du regard lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il tenait la main de Corisande et qu'il lui caressait le bras.

S'asseyant sans grâce aucune sur le deuxième fauteuil, il prit la deuxième main de la griffonne. Pour son plus grand plaisir, elle était tiède. Cela changeait agréablement, son corps jusqu'à là gelé se réchauffait progressivement.

Alors qu'il la regardait, la culpabilité ressurgit. Il pensait que s'il avait été plus présent pour elle, s'il avait répondu à ses sentiments au lieu de la repousser pour Lily, elle ne serait pas dans ce lit blanc dans un état pitoyable, mais dans la chaleur de ses appartements, à parler de tout et de rien avec lui. Elle serait même peut être installée confortablement dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il pensait cela, il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme bouger. Vaucourt avait dû le ressentir aussi puisqu'il releva brutalement la tête et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'espoir.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme et ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement pour tomber de suite dans une marée onyx.

« - Severus…. ».

A cet instant, toute la culpabilité s'envola. Severus Snape était heureux, heureux de la voir vivante et heureux que le premier mot qu'elle ait prononcé soit son prénom.


	14. Chapter 15

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Rating** : déconseillé au moins de 12ans, mais il se peut que cela évolue.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru.

**Blabla de l'Auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Que dire ? Non je ne suis pas morte bien que cela fasse plus de 9 mois que je n'ai rien publié. Je n'en excuse fortement, mais mes études et mon concours m'ont accaparé. L'inspiration et la motivation m'ont manqué également. Quoi qu'il arrive je terminerais cette fic, même si cela me demande encore une année. J'espère que j'aurais encore quelques lecteurs. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Corisande, s'est faite enlevée par les mangemorts. Hagrid retrouve son corps nu et ensanglanté devant le portail de Poudlard. Elle est plongée dans un coma artificiel.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : SE RECONSTRUIRE.**

_« - Severus…. »._

_A cet instant, toute la culpabilité s'envola. Severus Snape était heureux, heureux de la voir vivante et heureux que le premier mot qu'elle ait prononcé soit son prénom._

Il ne pouvait lâcher son regard. Plus rien autour de lui n'existait à par elle. Vaucourt avait disparut de son champ de vision.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue. Geste si tendre que Corisande en ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Cependant la douleur reprit bien vite ses droits, lui barrant le dos et lui arrachant un gémissement.

Le maître des potions se tourna vers la table de chevet et prit un flacon bleu nuit contenant un anti-douleur. Il aida la jeune femme à se redresser passant derrière son dos un bras doux mais puissant. A ce moment là, Pomfresh arriva avec un immense sourire et un soupir de soulagement.

« - Bienvenue parmi nous Miss Dulac. Je vois que le professeur Snape vous a donné une potion contre la douleur. Comment vous sentez vous Miss ?

- Bien malgré une douleur qui persiste dans le dos et au niveau de l'abdomen. J'ai l'impression qu'un dragon m'ait passé sur le corps ».

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit au même moment sur Dumbledore et la directrice des Gryffondor. Tous deux étaient pâles et avaient les traits tirés. McGonagall oublia la sévérité et la réserve qui la caractérisaient tant et se précipita, les larmes aux yeux, vers son élève qu'elle serra un peu brutalement dans ses bras, provoquant un gémissement à cette dernière.

« - Attention Minerva, reprocha Poppy, elle vient de se réveiller et toutes ses plaies ne sont pas guéries.

- Désolée. Comment vous sentez vous Dulac ?

- Je vais bien professeur, merci.

- Tant mieux. Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue mon enfant.

- Je suis navrée. Dorénavant je tacherai d'éviter Pré au Lard en période hivernale car ça ne me réussit pas. La première fois j'en suis morte et voilà maintenant que je me fais kidnapper, dit elle en tentant vainement d'alléger l'atmosphère ».

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et brutalement, allant s'écraser contre le mur. Rémus, suivi de Tonks, entra en trombe et se précipita lui aussi vers le lit de la patiente. Provoquant par de là même le mécontentement de Pomfresh et de Seveurs qui bouillait de plus en plus.

« - Ceci est une infirmerie pas un lieu de passage ! Miss Dulac vient de se réveiller. Elle est encore faible. Je vais vous demander de sortir afin qu'elle puisse se reposer convenablement.

- Nous allons le faire dans un instant Poppy. Mais je souhaiterai que Miss Dulac nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, rétorqua le directeur qui jusqu'à là s'était tenu en retrait. »

Le petit sourire de la jeune femme se fana instantanément et elle devient encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Voyant cela, Severus lui prit la main lui donnant par ce geste tout le courage qui lui manquait.

S'agrippant à cette main, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Corisande leur raconta son calvaire, oubliant volontairement cependant certains détails de son viol.

Pendant son récit, les personnes autour d'elle s'étaient tendues. Poppy, Tonks et McGonagall avaient les joues striées de larmes. Les hommes avaient leurs yeux flamboyant de colère. Rémus, Duncan et Severus avaient les poings serrés et le directeur était légèrement tremblant. Pour la première fois, il faisait réellement son âge. Quand elle se tût, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

Se reprenant, l'infirmière pressa tout le monde dehors, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

Cependant quand le maître des potions commença à se lever, Corisande agrippa sa main, le « suppliant » de rester avec elle. Ce qui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de Vaucourt, qui soit dit en passant était vert de jalousie.

Après un regard à l'infirmière, l'homme en noir se rassit auprès de la jeune femme qui glissa sa main dans celle de son professeur et ami.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent rien. Pourtant, le silence n'était ni lourd, ni pesant. Tous deux profitaient de cet instant de paix et de calme, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Corisande regarda Severus qui contemplait leurs doigts enlacés. La lionne pressa légèrement la main de son ami qui releva les yeux vers elle.

Lorsque le regard onyx rencontra le regard miel, elle eut un raté dans les battements de son cœur. En effet, les yeux du maître des potions étaient emplis de peine, de souffrance et de culpabilité.

« - Ne te sens pas responsable Severus. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Comment peux tu dire ça ? murmura t-il. J'aurai pu faire quelque chose, mais j'ai obéi au directeur et suis resté ici sans rien faire.

- C'est ce que tu avais de mieux à faire. Qu'aurais tu fais sinon ? Tu serais venu tel un preux chevalier sauver la demoiselle en détresse que j'étais risquant au passage de faire voler ta couverture en éclat ! C'est ridicule. Pourquoi l'aurais tu fait ?

- Je n'ai pas pu sauver Lily, je voulais te sauver toi.

- Je ne suis pas Lily Severus ! s'exclama t-elle le ton froid. Nous sommes deux personnes biens distinctes, mets toi ça dans la tête.

- Je….

- Sors s'il te plaît. Je me sens fatiguée. Profites en pour te reposer toi aussi. »

Sur ces mots, elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à son visage montrant bien par là que la conversation était close.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Après un dernier regard vers la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'était elle braquée ? Qu'avait-il fait ou dit ? C'est en prononçant le nom de la mère de Potter que Corisande s'était « refroidie ».

Lily. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois depuis qu'Hagrid était revenu avec le corps inerte de la Gryffondor.

Arrivé à ses appartements, il raviva les flammes enleva ses encombrantes robes de sorcier puis s'installa confortablement dans un de ses fauteuils pour réfléchir tranquillement.

Oui, depuis que Corisande avait été retrouvée, Lily n'avait pas effleuré un instant son esprit. D'ailleurs en fermant les yeux ce n'était plus des yeux émeraudes qu'il voyait, mais un regard ambre. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

Il avait cru devenir fou en apprenant qu'elle avait disparu. Et quand il avait vu son corps nu, mutilé et violé une haine et une souffrance sans nom avaient pris possession de lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il arriverait. Mais il se jura que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il veillerait sur elle au péril de sa vie.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile pour Corisande. Malgré le fait qu'elle prenne des potions diverses pour la douleur, cette dernière ne voulait pas la quitter.

Pomfresch était venue lui administrer de la pommade, et elle put voir une partie des dégâts. Elle avait des plaies qui parcouraient ses jambes et ses bras. Une longue cicatrice lui barrait le ventre. Elle aperçut sur son sein gauche une cicatrice représentant les lettres L et M entrelacées entourées par un serpent.

A cette vision elle détourna, écœurée, la tête. Cet enfoiré l'avait marqué. Elle se retient de justesse de prendre la baguette de l'infirmière pour arracher cette marque de sa peau.

Pomfresch lui expliqua, après qu'elle lui ait demandé, les marques qu'elle avait dans le dos. De nombreuses coupures le lui vrillaient ainsi que les fesses. Bien qu'elles soient assez discrètes, une plaie plus important partait de sa cuisse passant par ses fesses, lui coupant le dos et se finissait en haut de sa nuque.

Elle lui expliqua que ces plaies avaient été causées par de la magie noire et que malgré la potion _Referme –tout_, elle les garderait.

Elle hocha la tête et l'infirmière repartit à ses occupations. Elle ne se rappelait plus exactement ce qu'il s'était passer. Bien sur elle se souvenait du fait qu'elle avait été violée et maltraitée mais elle avait eu des moment d'inconscience où seul Merlin sait ce qu'avait pu faire Lucius.

Elle se sentait sale et humiliée. Elle avait peur que les autres la regarde avec pitié. Elle ne le supporterai pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la traite différemment.

La journée passa longuement. Pomfresch refusait qu'elle se lève. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'elle était réveillée mais elle ne pouvait déjà plus supporter le lit. Elle voulait reprendre au plus vite une vie normale.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des cours, elle eut la visite du trio d'or et de Ginny. Alors qu'ils avançaient timidement, Corisande leur fit un éblouissant sourire.

Elle avait peur de voir de la pitié dans leur yeux, mais au lieu de ça elle ne vit que de la culpabilité. Elle soupira avant de prendre la parole.

« - Par Merlin, ne faites pas cette tête là. Ne vous en voulez pas ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien !

- Comment veux tu que je ne me sente pas coupable ?

- Harry, je t'arrête tout de suite. TU N'Y ES POUR RIEN. Tu as assez de problèmes comme ça pour vouloir en plus t'occuper de moi. J'ai fait preuve de négligence, je n'avais pas ma baguette. La seule à blâmer ici c'est moi !

- J'aurai dû rester avec toi. Je suis tellement désolée.

- Hermione, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de rejoindre les autres. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ce qui est fait est fait. pas la peine d'y revenir. »

Malgré ses paroles, le trio d'or continua de se sentir coupable. Pourtant d'un commun accord et sans se concerter, ils décidèrent de tout faire pour qu'elle oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Ainsi, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, riant et plaisantant tout en mangeant des sucreries que Ron avait apporter. Alors qu'ils riaient d'une blague du rouquin, le professeur Vaucourt entra doucement dans l'infirmerie.

Après un regard malicieux de Ginny et Hermione à l'égard de Corisande, elles traînèrent les garçons à leur suite, envoyant un sourie à leur professeur et un clin d'œil à leur camarade.

Duncan s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il lui embrassa le front et s'assit sur le lit pendant qu'il lui prenait la main. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle lui dit qu'elle ne consentait à lui parler que s'il l'emmenait se balader dans le parc. Ce qui fit sourire le jeune professeur.

Il dut batailler ferme avec l'infirmière. Mais après quelques supplications assorties d'un sourire charmeur, il eut gain de cause. Corisande pouvait sortir un peu. Pas plus d'une demie heure étant donné qu'elle était encore relativement faible.

La lionne s'emmitoufla dans des vêtements bien chauds qu'avaient apportés ses camarades et aidée par Duncan, elle s'engouffra dans les couloirs du château en direction du parc.

Ce qu'elle redoutait tant arriva. Les élèves qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs la regardaient avec tristesse et pitié voire avec curiosité. Certains détournaient les yeux d'elle. Alors qu'elle baissait la tête, gênée que l'attention soit porté sur elle, Vaucourt mis une main sur sa taille et lança un regard noir aux curieux qui les regardaient.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent le parc. La neige persistait et le recouvrait totalement. On pouvait apercevoir ici et là des bonhommes de neige habillés de bonnets ou d'écharpes aux couleurs des différentes maisons.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent la direction du lac et commencèrent à en faire le tour. Au bout de dix minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent afin que Corisande puisse souffler un peu, la douleur revenant peu à peu et se faisant plus lancinante.

Alors qu'elle regardait le lac, Duncan s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avant de nicher son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Corisande à ce contact se raidit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas sur le coté, braisant par delà même leur contact.

En sentant les bras de son professeur de DCFM, elle s'était sentie oppressée. Elle revoyait les mains de Lucius et elle ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût et de peur. Duncan se sentit blessé mais comprit qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

« - Je suis désolée mais….

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je te laisse le temps qu'il faudra. Ecoutes Corisande, j'ai agi comme un véritable idiot. Je suis vraiment désolé. Quand j'ai appris que tu avais disparu, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Peu importe si tu dois partir dans peu de temps. Je viens de m'apercevoir que je veux être à tes cotés pour le temps qu'il nous reste.

- Il a fallu ça pour que tu t'en rende compte ?

- Cori…

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Tu as rompu avec moi Duncan sur un coup de tête. Tu es devenu froid, distant voire par moment méprisant et méchant. Il a fallu que je me fasse enlevée et violetée (elle ne pouvait pas dire violée) pour que tu veuilles rester auprès de moi. Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop cher payé ? Je suis désolée Duncan mais je peux pas me remettre avec toi.

- Il est aussi en partie responsable n'est ce pas ?

- De qui parles tu ?

- De ton Severus.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais très bien que tu as des sentiments pour ce bâtard. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Quand tu t'es éveillée, le premier mot que tu as prononcé était son prénom. Pendant ton coma, il n'a pratiquement pas bouger de ton chevet. Il est resté là attendant que tu ouvres les yeux. Je suis patient et je ferais tout pour te reconquérir. »

A ces mots, elle haussa les épaules et commença difficilement à retourner au château. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle était exténuée. Elle ne voulais qu'une chose retourner dans son lit le plus vite possible pour ensuite sombrer dans le sommeil.

Au bout de quelque pas, elle chancela. Duncan accourut et préféra la prendre dans ses bras malgré ses faibles protestations.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent aux grandes portes, ils furent stoppés par l'arrivée du maître des potions. Ce dernier en voyant Vaucourt porter Corisande, fronça les sourcils tout en lui demandant de lui donner la lionne. Le professeur de DCFM allait répliquer, mais Severus lui susurra que Dumbledore voulait le voir immédiatement.

Après s'être affrontés quelques instant du regard, Duncan donna avec précaution la jeune femme à son détestable collègue avant de partir au bureau du directeur sans avoir au préalable lancer un regard haineux à l'homme noir.

Corisande se mit à rougir doucement et enfonça sa tête dans le torse de son ami et professeur. Alors que sentir les bras de Duncan l'avait dégoûté, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ceux de Severus. Elle aurait aimé être toujours ainsi. De son coté, le maître des potions resserra son étreinte de manière protectrice. Il fut heureux lorsque la Griffonne s'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras, et poussa un petit soupir de bien être.

C'est ainsi qu'ils traversèrent le hall d'entré et les différents couloirs menant à l'infirmerie, sous les regards plus qu'ébahis des élèves.

Arrivés dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresch, Severus déposa tout doucement la jeune femme sur son lit et eut un regard tendre lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Mût par un réflexe, il se pencha et embrassa la lionne sur le front. Geste qui fit sourire Corisande dans son sommeil.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Ce fut une semaine après son réveil que la lionne put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Il lui fallut une semaine de bataille avec Poppy pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa liberté totale. Il est vrai qu'elle avait peur. Peur de revoir les autres, peur de leur commentaires. Mais il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici sous peine de devenir folle.

Elle retrouva avec joie le trio d'or. Ce dernier l'entourait, et malgré les œillades insistantes de certain de ses camarades, la journée se passa relativement bien.

Après la fin du repas, auquel au grand regret de la jeune femme, Severus n'assista pas, elle décida de s'aérer l'esprit dans le parc. Alors que ses pas la menèrent vers le grand portail, un froissement d'étoffe se fit entendre. Retenant un cri, elle dégaina sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort à l'intrus.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant nez à nez avec l'héritier des Malfoy. Un frisson de dégoût et de peur s'empara d'elle. Ce n'était pas Drago qu'elle voyait mais Lucius. Drago ne cessait de la fixer. Il voyait bien l'effet qu'il avait sur elle mais il devait lui parler. Un pressentiment l'assaillit. Pressentiment qu se confirma lorsqu'il vit une lueur de pure haine traverser le regard de la lionne.

Cette dernière commença a attaquer. Elle n'était plus dans le monde réel. Elle voulait tuer Lucius. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse encore toucher et se repaître de sa peau et de son corps. Plutôt mourir que de revivre cela. Elle voulait extérioriser toute la douleur qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Malgré son entraînement qu'il avait suivi avec son père et d'autre mangemort, Drago eut toutes les peines du monde à suivre le rythme. La griffonne était déchaînée. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

Alors que Corisande lançait un _spero patronum_ pour l'attaquer plus efficacement, une biche argentée barra le chemin du lynx. La lionne redoubla d'ardeur. Elle était tellement accaparée par son combat, qu'elle ne réalisa pas que Severus accourait.

Il lança un sort d'affaiblissement à la lionne qui s'écroula à terre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Severus s'approcha rapidement de Corisande et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et apaisantes.

Peu à peu, la griffonne revient à la réalité. Elle regarda autour d'elle, telle une bête apeurée. En reconnaissant, le maître de potions, elle éclata en sanglot en s'agrippant à lui. En voyant le regard emplit de peur et de tristesse de la lionne, Severus sentit son cœur saigner un peu plus. Il resserra son étreinte et repris les murmures apaisants.

Drago face à cette scène resta figé. Il n'en revenait pas. Si son parrain n'était pas apparu, il aurait à coup sur été blessé. De plus, c'était la première fois, à part la nuit où il l'avait surprit à l'infirmerie par mégarde, qu'il voyait Severus ainsi. A les voir enlacés ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne.

En sentant la lionne peser un peu plus dans ses bras, l'homme noir comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Se relevant, en serrant plus fort son précieux fardeau, il se dirigea vers le château sans un regard pour son filleul.

Severus grimpa les étages jusqu'à se retrouver devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Lorsque le directeur de Serpentard prononça le mot de passe des griffons, elle fut si étonnée que pour une fois elle ouvrit sans difficultés.

A peine entrer, le bruit et les rires parvinrent aux oreilles du maître des potions. Lorsque les rouges et or virent dans leur salle commune la chauve souris des cachots, un silence de plomb s'abattit. Tous le regardèrent traverser leur salon et commencer à se diriger vers les dortoirs des filles sans que les escaliers ne se transforment en toboggan.

Il entra dans la chambre de Corisande, et vit Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sur son lit avec un énorme livre. En les voyant tous deux Hermione sauta de sa couche et se précipita vers celle de son amie afin d'enlever les couvertures avant de retourner à son livre. Elle voulait leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Severus hocha la tête pour la remercier avant de se diriger vers le lit de Corisande et de la déposer. Il resta là quelque instant à la contempler. Avant de commettre un quelconque imprudence, il tourna les talons, redescendit des dortoirs, retraversa la salle commune des lions avant de se réfugier dans ses appartements souterrains.

Il n'entendit pas la jeune femme aux yeux miels gémir de peur et de douleur. Il ne vit pas non plus les cauchemars l'assaillir. Cauchemars qui ne firent que commencer.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre des aventures de Severus et de Corisande. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu.**

**N'hésiter pas à me dire votre impression en me laissant une petite review.**

**Bien à vous.**

**Dame-demeter.**


	15. sauves moi

**Spoiler**: Je ne tiens pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru.

**Blabla de l'Auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Que dire ? Non je ne suis pas morte bien que cela fasse plus de 6 mois que je n'ai rien publié. Je m'en excuse fortement, mais mes études, mon travail et mon concours m'ont accaparé. L Quoi qu'il arrive je terminerais cette fic, même si cela me demande encore une année voire plusieurs. J'espère que j'aurais encore quelques lecteurs. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Résumé de l'histoire **: Corisande, s'est faite enlevée par les mangemorts. Hagrid retrouve son corps nu et ensanglanté devant le portail de Poudlard. Elle est plongée dans un coma artificiel. A son réveil elle tente de reprendre une vie normale auprès de ses amis.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Sauves moi.**

« _Lucius avait un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il s'approchait d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au lit tendu de rouge. Il se pourléchait à la manière d'un gros chat s'apprêtant à manger une souris._

_Corisande, entièrement nue, était pétrifiée. Elle n'avait aucun lien qui l'entravaient et la retenaient prisonnière, mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas bouger. Tout son corps était paralysé. _

_Le mangemort dégrafa sa chemise. Sa peau aussi blanche que celle d'une jeune fille prenait des couleurs dorées à la lueur des bougies qui baignaient la chambre d'une douce clarté. Son pantalon ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination. Au contraire tout le désir qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune femme était flagrant._

_Il s'amusa a faire couler la cire chaude des bougies sur son corps, alors qu'il l'effleurait d'un couteau ouvrant des plaies superficielles._

_Il finit de se dévêtir, il s'allongea brutalement sur elle et la pénétra dans un geste brusque et violent, riant comme un dément à chaque coup de reins »._

Corisande se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur tout en retenant un hurlement d'horreur. Elle se précipita hors de son lit, et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle rendit son dîner.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Tous la mettait en scène avec Lucius Malfoy. Chaque fois, elle revoyait ce dernier la violer. Elle était fatiguée tant physiquement que mentalement.

Elle tira la chasse d'eau et se releva péniblement pour aller s'accouder au lavabo. Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir lui arracha une grimace. Elle était pâle, des cernes noirs ornaient ses yeux miels qui avaient perdu leur éclat malicieux.

Pourtant elle arrivait à tromper son monde. Grâce à un sort qu'elle avait inventé, elle retrouvait chaque matin un teint frais, des joues roses. Elle se forçait à sourire, à être joyeuse, à rire et à parler.

Mais plus les jours avançaient, plus le masque se fissurait.

Intérieurement elle hurlait et souffrait. Elle se sentait toujours aussi sale et humiliée. Les plaies qu'elle avaient sur le corps lui renvoyaient constamment le calvaire qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait tenté d'enlever avec sa baguette et un sort de découpage la marque que lui avait fait Lucius sur le sein. Mais à chaque fois elle revenait signe qu'il lui avait infliger cette marque grâce à de la magie noire.

Elle était fière, trop fière. Elle refusait une aide quelconque. Elle n'aurait pu supporter la pitié.

Passant de l'eau sur son visage, elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'endormir. Avec un pas las, elle se dirigea vers son lit où elle s'emmitoufla dans sa couette. Elle tira ses rideaux et se mit à lire son ouvrage sur les potions et les propriétés du sang.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Hermione avait découvert son petit manège et qu'elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Ooooooo

Une nouvelle journée commença, semblable aux autres. Les griffons, aigles, blaireaux et serpents descendirent dans un bel ensemble bruyant jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Le trio d'or accompagné de Ginny et Corisande entrèrent dans ladite salle et s'installèrent à leur table. Corisande souriante et plaisantant avec Dean leva les yeux en se sentant observée.

Son regard tomba dans celui gris de Malfoy. Son sourire se crispa légèrement. Severus lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'avait attaqué. Attaque dont elle ne se souvenait aucunement. Elle avait été plongée comme dans un brouillard. Elle avait beau essayé de se souvenir de son geste, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Elle replongea le nez dans son assiette veillant toujours à ce que son masque jovial soit bien en place et reprit part avec enthousiasme à la conversation qu'entretenait Dean et Neville.

A la table des professeurs Severus veillait discrètement sa protégée. Il ne savait que penser. En voyant la jeune femme ainsi on pouvait croire que tout allait bien. Elle avait le sourire elle participait aux conversations, elle se nourrissait. En la voyant ainsi, personne ne penserait qu'elle avait pu subir un traumatisme.

Pourtant quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Celui-ci se confirma lorsqu'il surprit l'attitude de la Miss Je Sais Tout.

Cette dernière se tenait entre Harry et Ron. Elle avait dans la main un toast qu'elle semblait totalement avoir oublié. Elle regardait Corisande. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle se mordait la lèvre supérieure. Se sentant observée elle dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs.

Elle plongea ouvertement son regard dans celui de son professeur de potions laissant passer par ce regard toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de la griffonne. Elle détourna les yeux alors que Ron lui agrippait le bras réclamant son attention.

Alors qu'il reportait son regard sur la jeune femme aux yeux miels, il la vit se lever et se diriger vers la porte de la grande salle. Il se leva à son tour et prit la porte que se trouvait derrière lui.

Ainsi son pressentiment se révélait exact. Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour elle. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe où il savait qu'elle serait.

Effectivement alors qu'il pénétrait dans le couloir de sa salle de classe il la vit appuyée contre le mur, son sac de cours à ses pieds et ses mains derrière le dos. Son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

A son approche elle les rouvrit et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Les deux regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Severus était hypnotisé par les yeux ambres de son élève à tel point qu'il s'arrêta seulement à quelque centimètres d'elle.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de la jeune femme le souffle de cette dernière s'abattant sur sa poitrine. Son corps avait sa propre volonté. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il leva la main pour caresser la joue de sa compagne. Cette dernière en sentant la main chaude du maître des potions ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

Elle rechercha plus de contact en appuyant plus franchement sa joue contre la paume chaude de l'homme en noir.

Alors qu'il caressait ses lèvres de son pouce il retira précipitamment sa main du visage de la jeune femme. Un bruit de pas se faisant entendre. Severus repris son rôle de professeur et, avec un soupir frustré, ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe. Il ressentit un manque à l'instant même où sa main quitta la peau de la griffonne.

Corisande s'engouffra dans la salle bientôt suivie par Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malfoy et du trio d'or. Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Severus annonça qu'ils travailleraient la potin du secret pendant les deux heures qui suivraient.

Chacun entreprit le travail demandé et ce dans un silence quasi religieux seul le bruit du feu sous le chaudron se faisant entendre.

Tout se passa approximativement bien.

A la fin de la deuxième heure, les septièmes années de Griffondor et de Serpentard apportèrent leur fiole puis sortirent de la salle de classe ne s'attardant pas dans l'antre de la chauve souris.

Lorsqu'arriva le tour de Corisande, Severus voulut la retenir. Mais il ne le fit pas. Quelque chose le retenait. Inconsciemment il avait peur que la lionne le repousse prenant son aide pour de la pitié. Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur les fioles et eut la surprise de voir Hermione, seule devant son bureau.

« - Professeur je peux vous parler ? C'est à propos de Corisande s'empressa t-elle de rajouter par peur de se voir mettre à la porte.

- Je vous écoute Granger.

- Voilà, je…. Euh ….

- Granger…. S'exaspéra Severus

- J'ai peur. La jovialité de Corisande, son sourire, tout cela est faux. Elle nous ment. Toutes les nuits depuis trois semaines, elle fait des cauchemars et ils empirent à chaque foi au vu des gémissements qu'elle fait. Cette nuit elle s'est levée pour aller vomir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Malgré les apparences, elle se renferme jour après jour. Et j'ai peur qu'elle fasse un geste irraisonné ».

La Miss Je Sais Tout regardait Severus avec des yeux emplit de larmes. Dans ce regard, il pouvait voir toute la peur et l'inquiétude de la jeune femme vis à vis de sa camarade. Severus lui demanda de la surveiller discrètement et de ne jamais la laisser seule. Lui même la surveillerait lorsqu'il le pourrait.

Après avoir congédier et fait entrer sa classe de troisième année Serdaigle /Poufsouffle, le maître des potions plongea dans ses pensées. Il se maudit. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il y aurait des conséquences. Une jeune femme maltraitée et violée ne pouvait pas se remettre aussi facilement que semblait l'avoir fait la griffonne.

Il se dit qu'il aurait dû être plus présent pour elle, lui changer les idées en lui parlant potion. La guérir peu à peu. Il ne pourrait se remettre si Corisande mettait sa vie en danger. Si elle mourait, il serait à jamais perdu.

La mort de Lily l'avait détruit mais malgré tout, et ce grâce à Dumbledore, il avait survécu. En perdant Corisande, il savait qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas et que la mort serait la seule solution qui s'offrirait à lui.

Il la protégerait contre elle même, il s'en faisait le serment.

Une odeur nauséabonde le fit revenir à la réalité et c'est avec un soupir agacé qu'il retira un nombre important de point à un aigle.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Corisande était, sans le savoir, sous étroite surveillance. Hermione était aller jusqu'à demander et emprunter la carde des Maraudeurs à Harry pour toujours avoir un œil sur son amie.

Tous étaient dans la grande salle pour un repas plus bruyant que d'ordinaire. Demain opposerait les griffons et les serpents dans un match de quiddich.

Les commentaires allaient bon train et les paris aussi. Les garçon étaient on ne peut plus excités et ils parlaient, pour ne pas dire hurlaient, pour se faire entendre.

Hermione foudroyait littéralement son petit ami des yeux. Celui-ci faisait des grands gestes renversant tout sur son passage. Il parlait la bouche pleine, envoyant des projectiles de nourriture.

Corisande tentait tant bien que mal de se soustraire à tout ce bruit. Sans grand succès. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et une horrible migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle se frotta les tempes exaspérée.

Elle se leva et prévint Hermione qu'elle allait prendre le frais dans le parc. Hermione voulut se joindre à elle mais Corisande refusa. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Voyant son amie partir en direction du hall, Hermione lança un regard inquiet en direction du maître des potions. Ce dernier l'intercepta et se leva pour suivre la jeune femme.

La griffonne était déjà dans le parc lorsque Severus sortit du château. Il la vit se diriger en direction du lac. Il s'y dirigea également le plus discrètement possible. Pour cela, il remercia son rôle d'espion qui lui avait appris à se déplacer sans aucun bruit.

Arrivé près de l'étendue d'eau, il se cacha derrière un gros chêne. Corisande était dans son champ de vision. Elle était debout. L'eau caressait le bout de ses chaussures. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage se tendait vers le vent.

Après le bruit infernal de la grande salle, elle accueillait le bruissement des feuilles avec joie et soulagement. Sa nausée se dissipait.

Un léger craquement se fit entendre. Severus se tendit et se prépara à attaquer. Corisande, elle, sursauta et porta la main à sa baguette tout en prenant une position d'attaque.

Le jeune blond qui allait à s'en encontre se figea. Ses prunelles grises fixaient la jeune femme. Gardant cette dernière dans la main, elle se remit dans une position normale et attendit. Elle fixait Drago tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui voulait.

Après quelques minutes où les deux protagonistes se regardaient en chien de faïence, le serpentard parla :

« - tu ne m'attaques pas aujourd'hui ?

- Je devrais ?

- Je ne pense pas. Comment te sens tu ? reprit il quelque instant plus tard.

- Hahahahahahaha. Je rêve ? Un Malfoy qui demande à une Sang de Bourbe comment elle va. Quelle mouche te pique ?

- C'est bien toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de jurer que par mon nom, non ? Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître c'est ce que je fais. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que tu n'as rien à craindre de ma part et que si j'apprends quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne les manœuvres de mon père vis à vis de toi, je te préviendrais.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime la puissance et la gloire et ça sera toujours comme ça. Mais je ne veux pas l'avoir en tuant et violant. ».

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme tourna les talons et retourna vers le château. Etonnée Corisande le regarda s'éloigner. Elle fit ensuite le tour du lac repassant en boucle les paroles du serpent. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle décida d'en parler à Severus.

Forte de cette résolution, elle regagna son dortoir sous l'œil du maître des potions. Elle espérait que les cauchemars la laisse en paix.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

La lueur du lendemain perçât les fenêtres de la tour des griffons. Malgré l'heure matinale, les dortoirs étaient s'en dessus dessous tant l'excitation était grande.

A peine levées, les filles piaillaient déjà. Corisande grogna. Elle mit sa tête sous l'oreiller qu'elle recouvrit espérant ainsi échapper à la voix plus qu'insupportable de Lavande.

Sa migraine de la veille était toujours présente et avait empiré. Sa nuit avait été semblable aux autres. Emplit de cauchemars. Toujours elle et Lucius. Lucius qui la torturait et la violait.

Un détail, et pas des moindres, s'était pourtant inséré. Severus était là. Couvert de blessures et attaché au mur, il regardait la scène d'un œil noir, torturé, impuissant. En se rappelant cela, Corisande ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Severus soit témoin du calvaire qu'elle avait vécu. Réprimant un haut le cœur, elle se rendit compte que le dortoir était devenu bien silencieux. Lavande et Pavarti avaient du sortir.

Elle remercia Merlin et tenta de jeter un œil en dehors de sa couverture. La salle était déserte. Corisande soupira de soulagement et tenta de sortir de son lit. Au même instant, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. En voyant sa camarade pâle, elle se dirigea vers elle et posa une main fraîche sur le front de la brune.

« - tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Merci Hermione. C'est un plaisir à entendre. Je sens que ma tête va exploser. Je pense que je vais rester ici au calme. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour entendre des hurlements. Tu m'excuses auprès des garçons ? »

Ayant dit cela, Corisande se rallongea et enfouit de nouveau sa tête sous sa couverture. Hermione resta face à elle quelques instants. Puis elle se dirigea à regret vers le terrain de quiddicht.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle croisa son professeur de potion. Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant la griffonne seule.

Celle ci lui expliqua que Corisande n'était pas très bien et qu'elle préférait rester coucher avant de se diriger vers le stade.

Severus hésita un instant avant de s'y rendre. Il aurait aimé rejoindre la jeune femme aux yeux miels. Il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras et lui parler de tout et de rien, réinstaurant ainsi une certaine complicité. Mais il ne voulait pas troubler son repos.

C'est donc à contre cœur et à regret qu'il gagna le gradin destiné aux professeurs.

Le match fut à la hauteur des attentes des élèves. Les serpentards étaient sournois et donnaient des coups dans les côtes de leur adversaires afin d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible les buts gardés par Ron.

Le griffon, malgré ses compétences, avait du mal à stopper les souafles. Harry quant à lui était harcelé par les cognards et était talonné de près par Malfoy.

Le jeune blond vira tout à coup de bord et se précipita vers un éclat doré. Le Survivant voyant cela pourchassa son adversaire et laissa son coté serpentard reprendre le dessus.

En effet, alors que Malfoy était sur le point d'atteindre le vif d'or, Harry donna un grand coup de balai déséquilibrant ainsi le serpent.

Sous les huées des verts et argents, le rouge et or put s'emparer en toute tranquillité de l'objet de sa convoitise. Remportant ainsi le match.

Les griffons hurlèrent de joie et soulevèrent leur champion jusqu'à leur dortoir où une fête s'organisa rapidement. Bière au beurre, bonbons, toast, sandwich étaient à l'honneur.

Dans tout ce bazar, Hermoine pensa à son amie restée dans son lit. Avec un grand sourire, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers afin d'avertir Corisande de leur victoire. Arrivée en haut, Hermione entra doucement dans la chambre.

Son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle remarqua que le lit de Corisande était vide.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et son cœur augmenta sa cadence lorsqu'elle découvrit que la salle d'eau était également vide.

C'est totalement affolée qu'Hemione se précipita vers sa malle. Elle en sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et prononça la formule. Cela fait, des pointillés apparurent avec des noms. Les yeux de la lionne cherchèrent frénétiquement la nom de son amie.

Rien ! Il n'y était pas !

En voyant le maître des potions dans sa classe, sa décision fut prise. Elle sortit en trombe du dortoir bousculant au passage Ginny qui était venue voir comment allait la lionne.

Hermoine ne prêta pas attention aux appels de son petit ami et joua des coudes pour traverser et sortir de la salle commune, avant de dévaler les étages qui la séparait de l'homme noir.

A cet instant, Severus se vengeait de la défaite de sa maison sur les copies de ses élèves. Il allait barrer de rouge une copie et mettre un T lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Severus releva la tête avec un regard polaire, prêt à lancer une remarque acerbe. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la Miss Je Sais Tout.

« - Professeur, Corisande …..

- Quoi Corisande?! Allez vous répondre Granger ou dois-je vous arracher les mots de la bouche ?!

- Elle a disparu ! Elle n'est pas dans le dortoir et je ne la trouve nul part dans le château. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiement.

- Retournez dans vos quartiers et ne bougez pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre, aboya le maître des potions. »

La jeune femme partit en hoquetant de l'antre de la chauve souris des cachots. Severus s'efforça de garder son calme. Il défit ses doigts crispés du bureau et inspira profondément.

Disparue, elle avait disparue !

Il était impossible que Lucius ait pu pénétrer l'enceinte du château. De plus, s'il aurait voulu enlever la lionne, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait prévenu. La thèse de l'enlèvement était donc à bannir.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, un souvenir refit surface. Lors de leur sixième année, une violente dispute avait éclatée entre Corisande et Lily concernant Severus. Corisande reprochait à Lily de s'éloigner du serpent et de ne plus intervenir lorsque les Maraudeurs faisaient une farce au serpentard.

Suite à cette dispute, Corisande avait disparu tout un week-end. Interrogé par Severus, elle lui avait alors révéler qu'elle s'était enfermée dans la salle sur demande pour être au calme.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Severus se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait surprenant les élèves qui avait tout juste le temps de se coller aux murs.

Arrivé au septième étage, Severus passa trois fois devant un mur en pensant fortement à la jeune femme aux yeux miels. Au bout de la troisième fois une porte apparue.

Severus enfonça la porte et s'arrêta net. Corisande gisait, nue, dans son sang.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que cela vous convient et que le style n'est pas trop différent de mon style habituel. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, bons ou mauvais. Tout est bon à prendre !**

**Bien à vous**

**Dame-demeter.**


	16. Chapitre 16 je veux oublier

**Spoiler**: Je ne prends pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le tome 7. Dumbledore est toujours en vie.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Autre personage.

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Aventure.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient , si ce n'est les personnages de mon cru.

**Blabla de l'Auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Que dire ? Je m'excuse fortement, mon travail de professeur et mon concours m'ont accaparé. Quoi qu'il arrive je terminerais cette fic, même si cela me demande encore pas mal de temps. J'espère que j'aurais encore quelques lecteurs. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes. N'ayant pas de beta j'ai fait de mon mieux pour me relire.

**Résumé de l'histoire **: Corisande, s'est faite enlevée par les mangemorts. Hagrid retrouve son corps nu et ensanglanté devant le portail de Poudlard. Elle est plongée dans un coma artificiel. A son réveil elle tente de reprendre une vie normale auprès de ses amis.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : je veux oublier.**

_Severus enfonça la porte et s'arrêta net. Corisande gisait, nue, dans son sang_.

En un instant et d'un œil expert, Severus se rendit compte des dégâts. Tandis que son cœur se mit à battre violemment il vit une tâche ensanglantée sur son sein gauche là où étaient apposées les lettres L et M entrelacées entourées par un serpent, marque de Lucius.

Un couteau était posé près du corps, plus précisément près de son poignet qu'elle avait ouvert. Severus se précipita vers la mourante. Il se maudissait ! Pourquoi n'avait il pas écouté son instinct et ne s'était pas rendu auprès d'elle au lieu d'assister à ce satané match de quiddicht ?

Merlin seul savait depuis combien de temps elle était là, à se vider de son sang.

S'injuriant de tous les noms, Severus prit doucement le corps de la jeune femme et le mit dans un immense lit qui apparut à la demande du professeur. En prenant le corps de la lionne, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était encore tiède. Tout n'était donc pas perdu.

Il lança un sort de diagnostic alors qu'il s'occupait de son poignet afin d'arrêter l'écoulement du liquide vermillon. Le résultat n' était pas brillant. Elle était faible, trop faible. Elle avait encore perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

Par Merlin que lui était il passé par la tête. Pourquoi n'était elle pas venue le voir ?

« - _Penses-tu sincèrement que c'est toi qu'elle viendrait voir, pour te relater ses malheurs et les cauchemars qu'elle fait alors qu'ils concernent probablement son viol _?» lui souffla sournoisement sa conscience.

D'un geste agacé, il secoua la tête faisant taire cette maudite voix. Puis il demanda à la salle sur demande de lui faire apparaître une fiole de régénération sanguine et une de sommeil sans rêve. Il avait réussi à arrêter le sang et avait recousu -grâce à sa baguette- le poignet de Corisande. Une cicatrice était cependant visible.

Encore une soupira t-il.

Il souleva le corps de la jeune femme afin de lui faire prendre les 2 potions puis il invoqua un fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa, veillant sur elle ainsi qu'une cheminée où un feu flamboyantronronna. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé.

La seule chose que la lionne avait demandé avait été un immense miroir dans lequel elle pouvait se voir intégralement. Etant un homme logique et perspicace Severus se douta de se qui était passé par la tête de la griffonne. Elle s'était entièrement dévêtue afin de voir les marques qu'avait faites Malfoy père sur son corps. Ne le supportant pas elle avait pris le couteau afin d'enlever la marque que ce bâtard lui avait imposé avant de mettre fin à sa vie.

Alors qu'il lançait un _recurvite_ sur la mare de sang, une haine incommensurable emplit son corps. Il se jura de tuer le blond d'une manière lente, très lente. De lui infliger mille et une torture jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de mettre fin à ses jours. Oui il était doué à ce jeu là. Severus baignait depuis un assez long moment dans la magie noire. Il s'imaginait déjà lui lancer un sort de brûle-entraille et pendant qu'il se consumerait de l'intérieur le battre avec ses poings puis lui lancer des sectumsempra. Puis il l'éviscérait et prendrait une chaise pour le regarder agoniser !

Oui, rien que penser à cela il se calma. Il se promettait que Malfoy mourait de ses mains.

Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme endormie. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte douce, puissante et sécuritaire. Il voulait oublier le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Si elle voulait encore de lui, il se promettait de tout faire pour toujours être à ses cotés.

Lily, à qui il n'avait pas pensé depuis un moment, tenta une incursion boudeuse dans son esprit. Il la chassa sans aucun remords, maintenant toute son attention sur la jeune femme qui était devant lui. Il était las, il se devait de tourner la page. Bien sûr Lily serait toujours présente en lui. Il ne pouvait pas la renier. Elle avait été son seul et unique amour depuis 20 ans. Mais elle était morte, il devait faire son deuil. Il savait, maintenant, qu'il pourrait le faire grâce à Corisande.

S'il voulait être honnête avec lui même, il l'a su au plus profond de lui lorsque la lionne ré-apparut. Mais il n'aimait pas les changements, il ne voulait pas s'attacher comme il l'avait fait, il ne le méritait pas. Et puis il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà attaché à la brune et ce depuis leur onze ans.

Il se rappela leur toute première rencontre et un fin sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres.

_Il était avec Lily dans le train l'emmenant pour la première fois à Poudlard. Ils cherchaient un compartiment dans lequel ils pouvaient se poser tranquillement. Severus parlait avec ferveur et animation à sa jeune compagne rousse qui l'écoutait émerveillée. C'est alors qu'ils virent pour la première fois Potter et sa bande de casse pieds. _

_Lily avait tout de suite plût à ce renégat de Potter attisant de suite la jalousie et l'antipathie de Severus sur lui. La bande explosa de rire en voyant la physionomie du jeune sorcier. A l'époque il était fin et long et portait soit des vêtements trop longs soit trop courts. _

_Alors qu'ils allaient lui jeter un sort pour plaisanter, devant une Lily totalement ébahit et incrédule, un seau d'eau se déversa sur James et Sirius. Tous les protagonistes se retournèrent vers le propriétaire du sort et tous virent une fillette brune aux yeux miels._

_Déjà à l'époque elle portait son chignon. Ses yeux chaleureux et malicieux d'ordinaire étaient à ce moment là en colère._

_« - T'es complètement cinglée comme fille, hurla James qui avait perdu de sa superbe._

_- Dis celui qui s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à un sorcier qui n'avait même pas sa baguette en main !_

_- De quoi je me mêle ?_

_- Je n'aime pas la lâcheté c'est tout. Le prochaine fois que tu veux jeter un sort, attends au moins que ton adversaire ou ta cible ait également de quoi se battre. Ça sera plus équitable ! »_

_Avant que Potter et Sirius aient pu rétorquer elle avait déjà tourné les talons et était entrée dans son compartiment. Lily les yeux toujours grands ouverts la suivit, de même que Severus. La fillette était seule. _

_« -Nous pouvons nous installer ici ? Demanda la rouquine._

_- Bien sûr._

_- Je m'appelle Lily. Et voici Severus, dit elle en montrant son compagnon qui s'était installé avec un air renfrogné._

_- Moi c'est Corisande._

_- Merci pour tout à l'heure._

_- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi ! J'aurai pu régler cela tout seul, murmura le jeune garçon d'une voix froide._

_- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais avant que tu ne sortes ta baguette l'autre imbécile t'aurait jeté un sort. Depuis tout à l'heure ils s'amusent à faire ça. Ils commençaient à m'agacer, je ne pouvais pas lire tranquillement. Au lieu de penser que je me suis jetée à ton secours, dis toi que je les ai corrigé pour m'avoir agacer. »_

_Avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Lily engagea la conversation avec elle et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au château. _

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rencontrèrent. Severus au début était plutôt hostile. Il ne se liait avec personne. Puis il s'était laissé progressivement apprivoiser par la brune. Il avait découvert en elle, une compagne agréable au caractère bien trempé et d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne.

Il se rappelait alors qu'ils étaient tous deux partenaires de potions - Slughorn adorait faire des duos en mélangeant les maisons- combien ils surpassaient tous les élèves, voire le professeur lui même.

Une fois ils s'étaient même enfermés sur la salle sur demande afin de travailler sur un projet, la potion tue loup. Ils avaient travaillé dans une parfaite harmonie et symbiose. Parlant à peine, ils leur suffisait d'un regard pour savoir ce que l'autre désirait. Ils étaient en accord parfait.

Il soupira et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux noirs puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il se pencha vers elle et lui caressa doucement le visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Corisande pour un chaste baiser. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement.

Se rappelant soudain de la panique de Granger, et de l'attente effroyable dans laquelle elle devait être, il demanda une plume et un parchemin et écrivit une rapide missive :

**Granger, **

**J'ai retrouvé Corisande,**

**elle est sous bonne garde, **

**vous pouvez dormir en paix**

**S.S**

Il appela ensuite un elfe de maison, donna sa missive et lui demanda de la porter à la lionne. Le petit elfe couina et s'empressa de remplir sa mission.

Severus se retourna de nouveau vers le lit, il était épuisé. Il ôta sa cape et sa redingote, ainsi que ses chaussures puis s'allongea près du corps de la jeune femme attendant que Morphée veuille bien lui tenir compagnie.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Corisande marchait le long d'un tunnel sombre. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle n'avait ni chaud, ni froid. Au contraire, elle se sentait légère, très légère. Plus aucun tracas ne traversait son esprit.

Elle savait que son geste était lâche et elle espérait que ses amis la comprendrait si tenter qu'ils puissent la retrouver. Elle eut un pincement au cœur au souvenir de Severus. Mais il l'oublierait. Comparée à Lily, elle avait peu de place dans le cœur de l'homme en noir.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle continua de marcher. Un bruit étrange lui fit relever la tête, la ramenant à l'instant présent et à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il faisait toujours sombre. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de plus en plus.

Soudain elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre à demie éclairée. Elle se pencha vers celle ci et fut happé dans un souvenir de sa quatrième année.

_Alors qu'elle remontait des cachots après avoir rendu un devoir au Professeur de Potions, elle rencontra ou plutôt percuta Bellatrix Black. Un long frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine. _

_Bellatrix était déjà à cette époque une folle hystérique, imbue d'elle même et de son sang pur. Elle avait dans ses yeux une lueur dangereuse et elle se pourléchait à la manière d'un gros chat. _

_Corisande tenta de passer mais Black la repoussa contre le mur. La lionne commença à perdre patience._

_« - Que veux tu Black ?_

_- Tss tss tss. Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi Sang de Bourbe. J'ai un message pour mon cher cousin._

_- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu , je ne suis pas un hibou. Si tu veux lui transmettre un message fais le toi même._

_-Je t'ai dit de ne pas prendre ce ton là avec moi espèce de garce ! »_

_Bellatrix ne pouvait pas la supporter. Elle la haïssait. Non seulement c'était une moins que rien, une Sang de Bourbe qui surpassait bien des sangs purs mais en plus elle omnibulait Lucius. Bella avait un faible pour ce dernier, elle le voulait dans son lit coûte que coûte. _

_Elle y était parvenue une seule fois. Pendant qu'il la culbutait Lucius avait un autre visage en tête, elle le savait. C'est au moment de jouir qu'elle découvrit qui il visualisait. Au lieu de susurrer son nom à elle, c'est celui de la lionne qu'il murmura. _

_Bellatrix voulait donc la punir, et voilà qu'elle en avait enfin l'occasion. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que se soit, Corisande reçut une gifle magistrale qui la fit basculer. Alors qu'elle allait tomber au sol elle se trouva bloquer dans les bras de Rodulphus Lestrange qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle tenta de se débattre mais elle était prise dans une étreinte de fer. _

_Plus elle se débattait plus l'étreinte se resserrait arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme. Bellatrix partit dans un fou rire. En se rapprochant, la serpentarde caressa la visage de la lionne._

_« - C'est dommage que tu sois si impure et que tu intéresses une personne qui devrait t'ignorer. Même de sang mêlé, j'aurai pu faire un effort. Tu as un visage et un corps attirant pour une née moldue. »_

_Alors qu'elle parlait sa main caressant son visage descendit le long de son cou pour se perdre dans les robes de la jeune femme. Elle l'embrassa violemment. Alors qu'elle y mit fin, Corisande- dégoûtée- lui cracha au visage ce qui lui valut un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé. Lestrange la laissa tomber à terre. _

_Black en profita pour lui donner des coups de pieds. Elle était tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités ni ne vit le sort aller droit sur elle et son compagnon. _

_Severus qui attendait la griffonne afin de travailler sur un projet de potions commençait à s'impatienter et s'inquiéter. Corisande n'était jamais en retard. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle devait rendre un devoir supplémentaire à __Slughorn m__ais elle aurait déjà dû être de retour. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. _

_Il sortit de la bibliothèque et se précipita vers les cachots. Alors qu'il se dépêchait, il sortit sa baguette prêt à lancer un sort. Ce qu'il vit lui souleva le cœur. Bellatrix s'acharnait sur son amie tandis que Lestrange regardait le spectacle tout en se caressant à travers ses robes. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il lança un petrificus totalus. _

_Les deux serpentards furent ligotés et baillonés. Severus se précipita vers la jeune femme qui luttait contre l'inconscience. Il l'a pris doucement dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans une salle de classe vide._

_Mettant un sort de protection sur la porte de cette dernière, il entreprit avec des gestes sûrs et assurés de la soigner. Une fois fait, il s'approcha d'elle à la rencontre de son regard. Lorsque le regard ambre rencontra les yeux onyx, elle éclata en sanglot. C'était la première fois que Severus la voyait ainsi. Totalement pétrifié il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler._

Corisande détourna la tête de la scène. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce souvenir. Elle était reconnaissante à Severus de n'avoir pas parler, d'avoir été là et de l'avoir consolé. D'un commun accord, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

Elle continua son chemin. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ne pensait pas que la mort pouvait être ainsi. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne se rappelait absolument plus de comment ça s'était passé la première fois.

Alors qu'elle avançait une autre fenêtre fit son apparition. Elle regarda de nouveau et fut encore une fois happée. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation, exactement la même lorsque l'on regardait dans une pensine. Cette fois ci elle se retrouva en sixième année.

_Elle cherchait Severus. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était distant. Elle savait qu'il était tiraillé entre Lily et elle et ses amis mangemorts. Elle ne voulait pas intervenir la dedans, elle voulait qu'il fasse son choix. Mais l'ami que représentait Severus lui manquait._

_Elle avait demandé la carte des Maraudeurs à James alors qu'il était en pleine partie d'échec avec Sirius. En râlant il lui avait apporté. Elle avait dit la célèbre phrase «je jure sol__ennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et Poudlard s'était dessiné devant ses yeux. _

_Elle trouva le nom du serpetentard, après cinq minutes de recherche. Il était au sixième étage dans une salle de classe désinfectée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle prononça « Méfait accompli » replia la carte, la rendit à James et sortit de la salle commune des griffondors sous le regard de Rémus. _

_Elle parcourut les étages pour se retrouver devant ladite salle qui bien entendue était fermée par les sorts de Severus. Elle s'empressa de les déjouer et d'entrer dans la salle avant de les remettre. Elle se retourna et vit son ami assit par terre appuyé contre un fauteuil regardant un immense psyché. Le miroir du résid. _

_Elle s'approcha du fauteuil et s'y installa. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas se faire mettre à la porte par le jeune homme. Au contraire il accepta sa présence. Corisande mit machinalement la main sur la tête du serpentard et regarda à son tour le miroir._

_Elle s'y vit plus vieille. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année. Elle était à moitié allongée sur un canapé en cuir noir. Elle avait à la main un livre de métamorphose. Absorbée dans sa lecture elle ne vit pas l'homme aux cheveux noirs, au teint cireux et au nez crochu s'approcher d'elle. Severus s'installa à son tour collant le dos de la griffonne contre son torse, l'enveloppant dans ses bras alors qu'il s'absorbait lui même dans un ouvrage de potions. Une bague ornait leurs annulaires gauches. _

_Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander ce que le jeune homme voyait. Elle le savait. Lui et Lily mariés, ayant des enfants, faisant l'amour. _

Elle détourna de nouveau la tête de la fenêtre, un pincement au cœur. Jamais ce qu'elle espérait n'arriverait, jamais Snape serait son époux et le père de ses enfants. Jamais !

Alors qu'elle continuait une vive douleur lui transperça le poignet. Elle leva la main et une vive lumière l'atteignit. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait rester là dans le noir, dans cette ambiance sombre à revivre ses souvenirs. Pourtant, elle rejoignit la réalité.

Oooooooooooooooo

Severus s'éveilla en sursaut. Il regarda hagard l'endroit où il était. La salle sur demande. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi. Peu importe. Il se leva du lit, ranima le feu et se retourna vers Corisande.

Elle respirait profondément et paisiblement. Il passa une main sur le front de la jeune femme et fut soulagé. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller du moins il l'espérait.

Il demanda à la salle sur demande de préparer un repas pour la jeune femme et il attendit. Cette attente lui parut interminable. Plus longue encore que lorsqu'elle avait été plongée dans le coma par l'infirmière. Enfin, il entendit un changement dans la respiration de la lionne. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour enfin s'ouvrir.

Pendant un instant Corisande resta à fixer le haut plafond. Puis son corps prit connaissance de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un lit avec des draps doux et fin, des draps de soie. Elle sentit la chaleur d'un feu dans la pièce. Elle tourna la tête imperceptiblement et tomba dans les yeux de Severus. Son cœur manqua un battement puis elle resta à le fixer.

Severus fit de même. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi à se reagrder. Enfin l'homme en noir brisa le silence :

« - A quoi penses tu ?

- Je suis en train de me demander quand vas tu disparaître. Quand vais-je reprendre conscience avec la réalité, fit la jeune femme d'une voix rauque.

- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas la réalité ?

- Soyons sérieux deux minutes Severus. Pourquoi serais tu ici ?

- Pourquoi ne le serais je pas ?

- Typique serpentard, répondre à une question par une autre question. Pourquoi es tu ici Severus ?

- Granger est venue me trouver en revenant du match pour me dire que tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre et qu'elle ne te trouvait nul part dans le château, finit par dire Severus après quelques instants de silence. Je me suis rappelé de l'incident de notre sixième année quand tu avais disparu tout un week-end alors que tu étais enfermée dans la salle sur demande. Je me suis précipité ici et t'ai trouvé mutilée et dans ton sang. Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Corisande, pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme prit son temps pour répondre. Snape ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Il voyait les émotions se peindre sur son visage. Au moment, où il pensait qu'elle ne répondrait pas à sa question, il entendit le son de sa voix.

« - Chaque jour depuis que je me suis réveillée, je ne pense qu'à ce qui est arrivé. Chaque nuit, je fais d'horribles cauchemars. Je sens toujours ses mains sur moi, en moi. Je suis sale, humiliée. J'ai beau me dire que nous sommes en guerre et que ça peut arriver d'autant plus que je me suis liée avec Celui Qui A Survécu, rien n'y fait. Je me sens honteuse ! Et lorsque pendant un instant je n'y pense pas, les marques qu'il m'a infligé sont présentes. Me rappelant sans cesse qu'il m'a possédé. J'ai eu beau essayé tous les moyens pour enlever cette putain de marque sur mon sein, elle revient à chaque fois. Plus visible que jamais.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me voir ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je suis maître des potions, j'aurai pu t'aider si tu l'avais voulu !

- Snape qui aide les autres, on aura tous vu. D'ailleurs pourquoi m'avoir de nouveau sauvé ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Snape ! Fit elle d'un ton acerbe. Tu n'as pas pu sauver Lily alors...

- Au diable Lily, rugit Severus. Elle est morte ! Je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé ! Lily est un fantôme, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier mais je ne veux plus vivre à travers elle et son souvenir ! »

La jeune femme le regarda abasourdit. Il venait d'envoyer au diable sa précieuse Lily. Se pourrait-il que ses sentiments vis à vis d'elle aient changé un temps soit peu. A cette idée son cœur s'affola. Elle s'obligea à se reprendre c'était impossible. Totalement impossible et ridicule.

«- Que veux tu Severus ? Je ne te comprends pas. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, tu joues à l'ami puis au professeur sarcastique, pour arriver au salaud et finir par le sauveur. Tu m'as ignoré lorsque je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, pire tu es devenu froid et méprisant. Alors que veux tu ? »

A cette question, le maître des potions se rembrunit. On y était. Que voulait il ? Il la voulait elle, il voulait être à ses cotés pour la protéger, pour partager sa vie et ses passions. Mais il avait peur, peur d'être encore rejeté. Il prit pourtant son courage à deux mains et s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme.

Son regard noir ne perdait pas de vu le regard ambre dans lequel il pouvait lire l'incompréhension, l'espoir, la peur. En voyant cette dernière, il s'approcha davantage, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de celui de la jeune femme.

Il caressa avec douceur et tendresse la joue de la lionne qui ferma les yeux tandis que sa respiration se fit plus pressante. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul ou de dégoût alors Severus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

**On en apprend un peu plus sur leur jeunesse, j'espèer que cela paraîtra crédible.**

**Bien à vous**

**Dame-Demeter.**


End file.
